Reckless Flames Renewed
by Beach50
Summary: After Clary's father passes away, her brother takes no time in finding her a husband that would most benefit himself. She shutters at the thought of the place she was supposed to spend the rest of her life. She didn't want to step into the desert wasteland that they called a home, but her brother has sent her a mission. One that he could only entrust to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Hey guys! I am so excited to start posting this. I have been working on writing this for about a year, and I finally feel like it is ready to be posted.**

 **Here is Reckless Flames 2.0!**

Clary stood silently, as her brother paced the throne room. He hadn't acknowledged her presence. Truthfully, he didn't have to because she knew what was coming. He had found a suitor for her and she was dreading the moment she got shipped away to marry who knows what. Ever since her brother inherited the throne from their father, he has been trying to get rid of her. He has met with princes, warlords, and tribal leaders, attempting to find her a mate that would suit him the best.

She hated the idea of leaving because she thought it was better to live with the devil she knew rather than one she didn't. She could handle Jonathan for the most part. There were select instances where he would snap, but even in a tirade she could still control him. He knew it too, which is why he wanted to rid himself of her. Jonathan was a fiend, but he had a sweet, soft spot for his baby sister when she pushed the right buttons.

She was sick of waiting for him to speak. "Have you decided?" She asked, her temper escaping her. She knew that in the presence of her brother it was better to hold her tongue than face his corresponding bad temper. She was overly frustrated that he expected her to sit here and wait for him to speak, regardless she quietly awaited his crushing response.

"Yes, I have." He paused in front of her, eying her suspiciously.

Clary wondered who it was. She hadn't been allowed to meet any of the potential suitors because he thought that she would interfere with his business, but she was able see them from the floor on the balcony. She would sneak out and sit on the ground, peering between the bars. Everyone he met with looked like some form of a weasel. The princes were girlish, the warlords were disgusting, and the tribal leaders were crude. She wasn't looking forward to marrying any of them. They all had things to give her brother for her hand. Normally, it goes the other way around. A woman is supposed to pay a dowry to the man that she marries, but she was special. She was royalty.

"Who?" She snapped, rolling her eyes at him. She wanted to lock herself in her room and wallow the rest of the night.

"I'm going to ignore the attitude." He hissed, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh, please do." Her words dripped with distain, as she glanced around the room, seeing her brother's guards around her. "You wanted to get rid of me as soon as our parent's bodies were in the ground! I oppose you and that scares you. You treat your people as if they are toys for some game, and I have always been a voice for them. You want me gone so that their voices can be silenced!" She raised her voice, standing her ground. She was not going leave the comfort of her home without a fight. Even though she knew how her speech would end, she decided to say it anyways. Her head was thrown to the side, while her cheek was radiating with pain, as she slowly stood back to her full height.

She acted unaffected even though her cheek was probably going to bruise. It wasn't the first time she has been smacked, and it probably won't be the last. Her father used to hit her for her outbursts. He always claimed that they were unladylike and no man would marry her if she continued to act that way. In reality he didn't like the fact that she disagreed with him.

"Your tongue runs away with you. Your future husband might not act kindly to such behavior." He gripped her chin tightly. She dropped her jaw open in a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure of his fingers. She could feel her pulse quicken the longer he held her, which made her anxious about what he might do next. There is no one to hold him back anymore.

"He can whip me bloody. I will speak when I please." She spit out as his grip tightened. She whimpered, closing her eyes. A grin sneered across his face. She knew what Jonathan's affections were for her. She has walked by his room when he has been accompanied with women and she hears him call out her own name. She knew if she was not careful he would take her, ruining her for the rest of the world.

"I can't wait to see when he breaks you. Being violated might do that to you." He whispered in my ear. "Being touched in places where you didn't want, being forced to pleasure a man when you don't want to. Sex can break a woman." His voice was terrifying. It chilled her to her very core, and she began truly fearing marriage. He let her go, walking up to the throne, as he plopped into his new favorite seat. "There we go. Not so strong now are we?" He smirked at her, racking his eyes over her. "You will marry Jonathan Herondale." He stated, sitting high and mighty.

"Of course you feel the need to marry me to a man with the same name as you." She huffed quietly, shaking her head.

"I wanted you to marry his father. His second wife passed away a year or so ago, I assumed that he would want another, but he came to find a wife for his son. I told him I would be happy to oblige." Her brother smiled sinisterly at her, leaning back in his seat.

She hated feeling like a piece of meat, which is how her brother had been treating her for years. It made her angry, and frustrated, and mad, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was his property, his problem, and he wanted to be rid of her so that no one would oppose him. She has always offered a counter point to her brother's ideas or plans, which just brought on his rage because she was a woman. He knew that she would give good counsel, even if he didn't like to hear it from a girl

"You leave tomorrow." He informed her, which surprised her.

"Tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrows, taking a step forward. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, because this is ludicrous. I have to pack all my things and-"

"You won't be taking most of your things." He informed her, skipping to his feet. "You won't need them. See, Jonathan Herondale is the lord of the Brocelind Forest."

"What?" She widened her eyes, feeling fear in her chest. "You are sending me to those savages? They have always hated the crown, and they treat their women like dogs." She exclaimed, not wanting to go there.

"They do, don't they?" He smiled at her in a way that made her even more uncomfortable.

"Jonathan, please, don't send me there." She pleaded, taking a step towards him. "I will do anything." She held onto his arms, forcing back the ragged breath she felt in her lungs.

"Begging now?" He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking heavily at her.

"Yes, I am begging." She stated, falling to her knees in front of him. "I know I trouble you, I know you don't like my outburst, but please Jonathan, spare me from going there." She bowed her head, beseeching her brother for what little pity he may have.

"Get up." He snapped, "I need you to go there for multiple reasons, one of them being that I heard rumors of a rebellion there." He held her cheeks in his hands. "I need you to find evidence so that I can kill all of them. If they turn out to be traitors, you can come home, I won't make you get remarried, and you can live freely throughout our castle. You are the only one I trust." He released her. "Go to bed. They'll be here tomorrow morning." He glided out of the room. She collapsed to the ground in complete anguish.

He was forcing her to live in a tribe of savages, and the only way at freedom was to spy on them. The people in the Brocelind live in a nightmare. Her father told her horror stories about them. She recalled before her father took the crown they were free to wreak havoc all over the land. They pillaged towns, raped thousands of women, and kill everyone in sight. She could only image what they would do to her.

OoOoO

Clary was awoken early in the morning by her handmaiden who was drawing a bath for her. She slipped into the tub, wondering if this would be her last bath. She sunk into the water, letting the feeling surround her. She didn't know when she would be able to have a bath again and feel truly clean again. She could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest, as she slipped her head under the water. She could just stay here, let herself drown. She opened her eyes, hazily watching the surface of the water. She burst out of the water, gasping for breath. She shook her head at herself, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't do that to herself. Her life had been hell but it was her life. She was a survivor, an adapter.

Her handmaiden, Dot, came up behind her, carefully running a comb through her hair. She rested her head back, closing her eyes. Deep breaths, she told herself. The door opened, and Clary lifted her eyes to see Jonathan standing in the door frame. She took a shaky breath, feeling exposed. He has never done something like this before.

"Go." He ordered her handmaiden, leaving her alone with them.

"What are you doing here? This is incredibly improper." She stammered, sitting up to hug her knees to her chest.

"You know I care not for formality." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He sat on the edge of the tub, moving his fingers in the water. Clary pursed her lips to keep herself from agitating him. "I brought you a dress to wear when they get here." He cocked his head to the side, letting his eyes scan her face. He reached out, tracing along her cheek bone. She flinched away from him, but he grabbed her face again, closely examining her face. "I was hoping I didn't leave a mark last night." He muttered, releasing her. "Keep those covered up." He gestured to her face. Clary lightly touched her face, realizing that he had bruised her when he hit her yesterday.

"I will." She murmured, dropping her hand into the water.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed quietly. "Even without the makeup and fancy hair." He shook his head in disbelief, as he ran his finger down her unhurt cheek. He shook his head at himself, as he got to his feet. "Good luck today." He turned around just as he was about to walk out the door. He shut the door behind him, and she ran her hand down her face. She felt panic leave her veins, as she inhaled a full breath, as she hadn't realized that she had been holding it.

OoOoO

Clary stared down at the dress that Jonathan had laid out for her. It exposed a lot more skin then she was used to, which made her stomach burn. The entire back of it was open, which wasn't something she normally wore. Dot came in and helped her into it. Clary moved in front of the mirror, as Dot braided her hair back away from her face.

Clary stared at the bruise on her cheek in the mirror, gently tracing over it. She wondered how many more bruises she would get in her life. Would it be worse with her new husband? She shook those thoughts from her mind because she didn't even know him. She has never seen him, never looked into his eyes. When she looked into Jonathan's and her father's eyes she could see that they were dead. Their bodies were vessels for dark things, but her husband's eyes might not be dead. He might be kind. She might actually like him.

"Let me cover that up." Dot scurried around the room, bring a compact with her. Dot kneeled in front of her, carefully spreading the makeup over her skin. It was like it never happened, but unfortunately it did happen.

"Wait." Clary grabbed her hand, reaching for a rag. She viciously rubbed the gunk off of her face, as she inhaled a deep breath. "He wants to give me away; they are going to see the kinds of things that he has done to me." She said with determination. She was sick of always listening to her brother, so she was going to do what she wanted to do. She wasn't his problem after today, so what could he do about it?

"Are you sure?" Dot questioned softly, setting the makeup aside.

"Yes, I am sure." She held her head high, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

OoOoO

Clary walked down the stairs and out into the pavilion, where her brother was, letting her good cheek face him. She inhaled a deep breath, as she set her shoulders back. She was strong. She appeared quiet and submissive to most, but she never let manipulation defeat her. She stood her ground with her head held high.

"You look glorious." He gaped, letting his eyes linger over his sister. She cringed internally, grasping her hands in front of her. She wondered how much longer until they get here because she didn't know how long she could hide that she hadn't covered the bruises.

"Thank you." She whispered, keeping her eyes forward.

"Are you going to skulk all day?" He rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms. "You have a chance to come back. I don't see why you are being so fussy about it." He scoffed.

"I have a chance. You heard a rumor of rebellion that does mean that there is one. They have been perfectly content with their land even if they hate us." She muttered, looking down to the gates, which were open.

"I have it on good authority that they aren't happy. They were until two visits ago. One of their spawns was stealing, and when I punished the criminal, there was almost a riot." He explained, keeping his eyes on her. "Look at me when I am talking to you." He snarled, yanking her to face him.

"What?!" She snapped, struggling out of his grasp.

"You didn't do what I said. I said to cover that thing up." He sneered, raising his hand up. At that moment trumpets roared and the horde of savages entered the castle. She took a step back from him, trying to regain her composure from the anger that had seeped through. "I told you-"

"Well, I didn't listen." She responded bitterly, as horses came to a halt in front of her.

A group of three riders came to a stop in front of them, while their men circled around them. The one in front looked like the sun, which was a stark contrast to the two people who flanked him. She knew that the man in front was obviously the leader, but was he the father or the son? She had no clue. The man seemed vaguely familiar his older age was apparent from the gray hairs that peaked through his golden mane. She felt slightly disgusted at the way they were dressed. The men didn't quite wear tunics but some of them had on leather vest, which were simple and intricate at the same time.

One of the people who flanked the golden man was a woman. Clary was surprised that she had such a significant presence because men control this world. She was beautiful too. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders, and her body made the rags that she wore look stunning. Clary knew she would never resemble that.

The three slid off their horses, pausing in front of them. Clary could feel herself shrinking inwards, as she felt herself faded away from who she once was. She was going to be one of these people, and she hated that she was going to be associated with them at all.

The woman eyed her carefully, as the men began retreating inside. She saw her cheek. The woman reached over, taking her hand gently in her own before she went inside. Clary was startled by the action, but she squeezed her hand back.

"I'm Isabelle." She smiled brightly at her, letting her concern look slip away from her face. "I've been very excited to meet you." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"You have been?" she questioned quietly, feeling shocked to her core.

"Of course I have," She giggled, shaking her head with a freeing grin across her face. "It seems like all the women in my family have died, and now I'm stuck with a bunch of men all the time. It is about time one of them got married." She laughed loudly before biting her lip. "I sounded quite silly there, didn't I?" She snickered.

"Yes, you did." Clary felt herself smile for real. It had been a long time since she genuinely smiled.

"The other guy is my brother Alec. He is a complete prude, but I love him anyway." She flipped her hair to the side, as they walked a step behind the men. The dark-haired man glanced back at his sister, giving her a teasing glare.

"What about…" She trailed off, looking at the bunch of men assembled in front of them.

"That's Stephen, our leader, lord, whatever you high society people would call him." She whispered so he couldn't hear.

They stopped in the dining hall, and all sat together. Clary was next to her brother at the head of the table, and kept her head down, even though Isabelle was determined to get to know her. Isabelle seemed pleasant, but she was just a woman.

"So," Stephen gulped down his food, looking straight at Clary. "We need to leave straight after dinner. I can't be away from my people for too long." He explained.

"Why did you come then? You could have sent anyone." She asked curiously, setting her wine glass down.

"Because I wanted to see you. I know we agreed to the marriage, but I never actually saw you. I had to make sure you lived up to your reputation, and I think you do." He grabbed a chicken leg, taking a big bite out of it. Clary bit back the horror at the way they ate, and kept herself calm.

"Reputation?" she questioned, glancing to her brother, who shrugged at her.

"Your beauty and heart are talked about all over the nation. They say you are just like your mother." Stephen explained, as Clary gripped her napkin.

She missed her mother every day, and she hated her father for what he did to her. He nearly drove her mad with his games and his experiments. She started to appear happy again, towards the end, which was a relief to Clary. Soon after that joy came, they learned she had been having an affair with his best friend. He executed her mother right in front of her, and she never forgave him.

"Yes, I have heard that." She stared at her plate, allowing the pleasantries she was used for years slip out of her lips. The way she was conditioned to speak with people kicked in, and she allowed herself to slip into her dream world, a world where she was free from this life. Her body knew when to nod, when to speak, what to say; it was a reflex to her.

OoOoO

Clary stood in her room for what could be the last time with Isabelle. The woman was lying on her bed, as she dressed into her riding clothes. She learned short after dinner that she would be riding a horse all the way to the forest, and she was not looking forward to it. She hadn't ridden in years. The horses were always massive while she was very small in comparison.

"This bed is amazing." Isabelle gaped, as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Eh," Clary shrugged her shoulder. She had slept on better. Her mother's bed was filled with the finest feathers, and covered in the most expensive silks. Jonathan took her bed before her body was in the ground.

"Eh? I sleep on a pile of furs." She rolled onto her side, facing her.

"Really?" Clary furrowed her brow with disappointment, as she heaved a sigh. She groaned, running her hand down her face. She had to sleep on a pile of furs too.

"Whatever you're imagining, it isn't that bad." Isabelle assured her, sitting up.

"Right." She muttered bitterly, buttoning her shirt better.

"I like my home much better than this place." She snapped, crossing her arms. "It is bright, warm, and open. We might not live in fancy castles, but we experience the sun and nature almost all the time. We aren't locked away. We train, we craft, and we have parties all the time." Isabelle explained, smiling to herself.

"I like it here. I am comfortable and content here." Clary said quietly, turning to pack her things in her trunk.

"Are you happy here?" She asked, sending a wave of hurt into Clary's heart. Clary didn't respond, as she loaded up her things. "So no?" She challenged.

"What makes you think I'll be happy there?" She whipped around to face her.

"Because you'll have more freedom to do what you want when you want to do it. You won't have your brother breathing down your neck." She pointed out, making Clary flinch.

"Stop talking." She ordered with frustration. "You don't know me, or what my family had put me through, so just stop talking. I'm not happy. I haven't been happy since my father murdered my mother. I haven't been happy since I learned my brother was attracted to me. I haven't been happy since I was a child, and that happiness was a gift because it was caused by pure ignorance." She snapped, crossing her arms.

"I don't know you, but I know my home. Stephen was happily married until his wife passed away. My brother is with the man he loves, and my cousin would never harm a woman. If he did, I would string him up by his jewels." Isabelle spoke confidently, standing her ground. "You are a princess, but I am not your subject. I am your equal."

"You are in my kingdom, so I think that makes you my subject." She huffed, not believing the audacity of Isabelle's statement.

"I like you." Isabelle smiled deviously, taking a step closer to her. "You are about to enter my world, and you know nothing about my society. You need me to help you along, or you will be eaten by wolves. I am your equal, understood?" She smirked heavily, knowing that she had won.

"Only because I need you." She countered softly, turning back to the mirror to check her braid.

"I wonder how I would look like in one of these dresses." She hummed, running her fingers along Clary's gowns.

"Probably gorgeous." Clary scoffed with a faint smile. "You have all the right curves." She grinned, locking her single chest closed. She tucked away a few gowns and some sentimental items. She wished she could bring more of her gowns, but she would make it work. That's what elegant women did. They made things work.

 **A/N: I hop you guys enjoyed it!**

 **What did you guys like? Dislike? I really want to know all of your thoughts because this story is my baby!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited about this story. A few people asked why I decided to rewrite Reckless Flames, and it was for a magnitude of reasons. I wanted to change some of the events that occurred, and I knew that this was honestly one of the best story ideas I have had. I didn't think that the first one did it justice.**

 **I have grown immensely as a writer over the last year, so I decided to start working on rewriting this, and I love how it turned out. I have been writing it for over a year. It is my baby.**

 **I am finishing up the last chapter. Most of the story is still in the editing phase, so until then I will be posting once a week on Saturday. I might change it to bi-weekly once it is completely edited.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **P.S Fanfiction was acting really weird when I uploaded this, so if there are a lot of random errors or extra words or too few word please let me know. It says the word count is much higher than it is supposed to be. I skimmed over it the best I could, but I'm not sure what's going on.**

Clary felt like she was going to die of heat stroke. They had arrived in the desert late at night, and Clary didn't even realize that it was the desert because they just kept riding. She wondered why they hadn't set up camp for the night, but she was too tired to ask. She could feel her head dropping from sleepiness, but she fought it off. The sun rose in the morning, and they were surrounded by a heat she had never experienced before. The men were finally starting to slow down, circling around the people. They finally began setting up camp. Clary slid off of her horse, and almost fell on her face. She could hardly feel her legs underneath her, as she took a step forward. She winced loudly about to let herself collapse on the ground, but someone gripped hold of her, keeping her from falling.

"You're alright." A gruff voice assured her, as he hulled her to her feet.

"I'm not." She sniffed loudly, keeping herself from crying.

"Yes, you are, you are strong little angel." He carefully walked her to a tent, where she collapsed on a bed roll. She rubbed at her nose, rolling to her back. She could see Stephen standing over her, as she curled into a ball. He sat next to her, rubbing her back lightly. "This is why we don't wear so many layers. Our home in the forest, yes, but the trees grew out of the sand. It is only a few degrees colder in the shade. You need to start wearing our leathers. They will protect you from the hot sun and help keep you cool." He rubbed her back lightly, lying next to her.

"No." she whined, burying her face against her arm.

"Clary, you will die of heat stroke if you don't take some clothes off." He sighed, ripping at the seams of her shirt.

"No! Stop!" She fought against him half-heartedly until he gave up.

"Go to sleep. We move again when the sun is down." He murmured, lying back against the pelts.

"Why did you want me? I was raised in the palace. I am not made for this." She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her body.

"Because of the bruise on your cheek." He said softly, touching it gently. She flinched away from his hand, gulping thickly. "When he invited me to the castle about a marriage arrangement, I was confused at first, but it didn't take me long to notice you on the balcony. You looked small and terrified, sitting with your face against the bars. No woman should be abused in the ways you have been, little angel." He whispered, cupping her face. "We don't treat our women the way your brother has treated you. Our women are equals; they are skilled and agile in multiple areas that men cannot begin to compare." He explained softly, dropping his hand from her.

"I don't believe you." She whispered, trying to keep her eyes from falling shut.

"I know." He murmured, as she fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep.

OoOoO

Clary gasped awake, pushing herself into a sitting position. There was a crushing weight around her when she remembered where she was and why she was here. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose, as she ran a hand down her face. She was dripping in sweat, and that's when she realized that she felt dizzy. Someone pushed the tent flap back, climbing inside, but she was so hot, she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Drink, you are getting dehydrated." She took the skin from the man, bringing it to her lip. She gulped it down greedily before collapsing back to the ground.

"Night fall is in a few hours, get more sleep, little angel." She felt an assuring hand lightly touch her back. She let sleep consume her once more.

OoOoO

Clary was woken hours later. She felt extremely disoriented, as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Stephen was packing up their tent, giving her time to recover from pretty much fainting. She licked her lip, feeling like her mouth was overly dry.

"Drink more water." He pointed at the skin next to her. She lifted it to her mouth, taking a large gulp before setting it down. "Drink the whole thing. You'll need your strength and we have plenty to go around." She did as he said, letting her body fill with the cool water. She recovered from the overwhelming heat, but now she was fighting the shivers. The temperature got much cooler as the sun went down, and the left over sweat on her skin began to chill her skin.

"This place is the worst." She muttered, tossing the skin aside.

"Trust me, little angel, there are much worse places than here." He got to his feet. "Come on, let's go. I'll have you ride the wagon on top of the supplies, alright?" He offered, holding his hand out.

"Thank you." She murmured, hesitantly putting her hand in his. He dragged her to her feet, leading the way outside. She crawled up on top of supplies, as Isabelle's horse rode up next to her. Clary blushed heavily remembering their short argument from the other day.

"Don't look so petrified. We are equals remember." She smiled, adjusting her reigns. Clary pursed her lips, squeezing her hands. "You are having a rough time right now. I am here for you, remember that." She promised.

"Thank you." Clary said sincerely.

"We're family when you marry my cousin. Anyone could have been assigned to caring for you, but I wanted it to be me because I know my cousin, I know my uncle, and I know the things you'll need to know." She adjusted her reigns on her horse, trying to stay next to her.

"What is your cousin like?" Clary asked, her curiosity escaping her.

"He's a warrior. Honestly, if he could I don't think he would become the lord of the forest, but he is Stephen's only heir. He has a presence that fills a room and he is incredibly full of himself. He's the best and he knows it." She laughed, shaking his head.

"Great." She sighed, remembering that her brother was a lot like that.

"He's very kind though. He plays with the kids and is great with our people. I assure you, he will take care of you." She assured him.

OoOoO

They arrived at the forest a few days later. Their routine stayed relatively the same, which consisted of sleeping during the heat of the day and ride at night until sunrise. She was shocked to see how the magnificence of the trees. She had never seen tree trunks as big as these. They sprouted tall and wide out from the sand in a way that she never imaged. Stephen had mentioned that, but she could not fathom it.

It didn't take them long to ride into their town, if you call it a town. It was covered with tents made from animal skins with half-dressed people running around the place. She saw women's breast flaunting about, as they did various tasks. She cringed at the sight, finding herself become a little self-conscious about her own chest. Clary felt like child in comparison to the other women. It was late afternoon, and it appeared that people were just waking up.

"It is hot in the morning and early afternoon, so we wake up when it begins to cool down." Isabelle informed her, leaning towards her.

"Ok." Clary nodded, inhaling a deep breath.

"We are up late in the night because that's when the weather is the best but we need the sun to hunt and work. Everyone chips in and we work as fast as we can until the sun sets so that we can enjoy our night together." She explained, smiling faintly. Clary could feel herself retreating inwards from her surroundings. The entire place felt extremely intimidating, which was making her comfortable. "Hop on with me. I'll take you to your tent." She held out her hand, offering her a ride. She took her hand, climbing up on her horse behind her.

They rode off together through the tents, and Clary realized that Stephen was just behind them. They curled around a few more tents until they reached a clearing. There were about five big tents in the semi-circle around the outskirts of what appeared to be a common area. Isabelle stopped at a tent that was next to the one in the middle, and slid off her horse. Stephen did the same before offering to help Clary down.

"You are going to be staying in my son's tent until the wedding, which is going to be tomorrow evening. Jonathan is going to be sleeping on the floor of my tent." Stephen explained, walking through the flap. Clary followed behind him, and she wrinkled her nose at the sight of her new home. The bed was a pile of furs. There was a desk in the corner along with various chests stacked around the outskirts of the tent. Someone brought in her chest, setting it next to her soon-to-be husband's. She stood frozen in the middle of the hovel as an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach settled in. "Isabelle will get you cleaned up." Stephen spoke softly, backing out of the tent.

Clary felt horrible, so the idea of being washed sounded extremely nice. Isabelle helped Clary out of her now ruined shirt, and tossed it in the corner. "That would probably be good kindling for the fire tonight." She explained, carefully undoing her braid.

"You have fires? It is so hot. Why in the world would you have a fire?" She exclaimed, feeling sweat all over her body.

"It gets very cold at night." She shrugged her shoulders as she turned pouring water into a bowl. She dipped a rag into the water and lightly drug it over Clary's body.

"This place is so odd." Clary scoffed, shaking her head. It feels like the earth is on fire during the day, and it feels like the ice age at night. It made no logical sense that this place should even exist. She had no idea how the trees thrived because there was no water in sight, in fact she didn't know how their people survived in general.

OoOoO

After she got cleaned up, Isabelle brought out their traditional leather clothing. Clary looked skeptically at the fabric. "No, I refuse to wear those." She shook her head furiously, uncomfortable to lose her modesty and to show that much of her body.

A princess was supposed to be pure and reserved. Their garb denied even the slightest bit of modesty, being seen by the people in such suggestive clothing would make her look worse than a common prostitute. She didn't care what was acceptable here. She would not wear scraps of dried animals that were poorly sewn together.

"You will die of the heat in those dresses." Isabelle held the garments out for her to begin putting on.

"I would die of heat before I exposed myself in such an uncivilized manner." She crossed her arms, daring the girl to challenge her.

"Fine, let it be known that I, Isabelle Lightwood, did not cause the death of the beloved princess. It was her own stupidity that was her demise." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she tossed the rags to the side. She whipped open Clary's chest, drawing out the long elaborate gown.

"Don't be overdramatic." Clary rolled her eyes, as she stepped into the gown.

"As you wish." Isabelle grumbled, bowing her head as she strung up Clary into her gown.

"Can you tie my corset?" She asked, unable to finish it on her own.

"Fine." She sighed, walking behind her.

Clary sucked in a breath when the strings tightened. She shook herself a little bit, prepping herself to face this society. She inhaled a breath, gulping thickly. She was more nervous than she expected. She wasn't ready to do this. She wasn't ready to meet her future husband, and most importantly she wasn't ready to get married. She had no idea how long they would wait until the ceremony would take place. They didn't seem like the type of people to wait very long, so she assumed she would be married within the week.

"Jace is at the training grounds. I can take you to him if you want." Isabelle offered, stepping towards the exit.

"Yes, please," She pulled her hair to one side, hesitantly following her out of the tent. They made their way through the town, and everyone's eyes were on her. Her stomach sank further and further the longer they walked. She hated being stared at, especially when she knew that she was the one that was different then everyone else.

"They're jealous." Isabelle murmured, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Right." She blew out a defeated breathed, holding her skirts, as she walked.

"No one could ever afford anything this nice." She touched the fabric of her dress lightly, smiling faintly.

"Thanks." Clary grinned shyly, as she took in a steadying breath.

As Clary walked behind Isabelle, she felt envious of the way the tribal woman held herself. She seemed so at ease. Isabelle was always in such a state of peace and relaxation that happiness radiated of the gorgeous woman in front of her. Clary had never experienced that freeing feeling of joy before in her adult life, and she wondered if she ever would.

They stepped into an arena type area that was, for all intents and purposes, abandoned. There were countless of empty training assemblies scattered about a large stretch of land, but a bulk of people was circled around a commotion that they could not see yet.

"Step aside, boys. Give us some space." Isabelle pushed through horde of sweaty men, which made her cringe. They parted ways for them, giving them some elbow room. Clary sighed softly, turning her gaze to the center of the crowd.

There were six people in the arena. She couldn't make out what was happening in the blur of staffs whipping around, but it looked like everyone was attacking one man. She wondered why they were all ganging up on him. It took her a while to realize that the man in the middle was blindfolded. Clary's heart dropped as shock pitted in her stomach. She was amazed when she noticed that the man was defecting the offensive attack. Clary's eyes scanned the crowd, she spotted Stephen across the group. His eyes were focused on the brawl unfolding in front of him.

"He's the one that is blindfolded." Isabelle whispered to her.

"Seriously?" She rose her eyebrows, feeling slightly shocked, as well as impressed.

"Yes, he is the best warrior we have ever seen." Isabelle explained, smirking slightly. Clary hummed lightly, looking back at Stephen. He made eye contact with her, turning his lips up with amusement. She broke her eyes away from his, feeling her stomach flutter with nerves.

The five men who were fighting her betrothed were on the ground, scrambling for their composure. He slipped the cloth off, smirking at the carnage. "Jonathan!" Stephen called, walking towards him. Clary watched him clap his hand across his son's neck, drawing forehead against his. They spoke almost silently to each other before breaking apart. "Everyone get back to training. The show is over." Stephen ordered, dragging his son towards her.

Her eyes widened when she realized they were meeting now. It was like all the sudden she realized how hot she was. Her gown was heavy from the sweat that had seeped off of her over the last few minutes. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, which probably made her look ridiculous. She couldn't do this now. She needed to change and fluff her locks.

"Isabelle, go check on the medical supplies that we brought. Jonathan and Clary come with me." Stephen commanded, gesturing for them to follow him.

Clary ducked her head slightly, walking just behind him. Jonathan stayed next to his father, which made her a little more comfortable. She felt invisible and weak. She had so many conflicted feelings.

Clary was panting for breath by the time they got to tent. She held her waist, feeling a dizzying sensation come over her. She slipped into the tent with the men, blinking furiously.

"I'll give you two sometime to converse. You two will be expected at the feast tonight to honor our guest." Stephen smiled between the two young adults before exiting the tent. Clary felt tense, as she turned to face her fiancé.

"I knew you were a princess, but I didn't think you would be stupid enough to wear a full-length gown in this terrain." The man snorted, circling around her. "You look like you're dying." He whispered in hear ear, making her shudder.

"I feel fine." She muttered, pushing hair away from her face.

"You're also a bit jumpy. Interesting." He backed away from her, giving her some space.

"Are you always this rude?" She snapped, feeling woozier then she would like to admit.

"Sometimes." He shrugged, sitting in the desk chair.

"I-" She blinked rapidly, feeling herself stumble. Black closed around her, as her breath rushed out of her.

OoOoO

Clary stirred awake, gasping loudly when she realized where she was. She scrambled to pull the blanket across her bare chest, learning quickly that someone had removed her clothes. She inhaled a deep breath, as he eyes locked with Jonathan's. "Did you take my gown off?" She exclaimed, feeling overwhelming conscious of the vulnerable situation she was in.

"Yes, you would have died if I didn't." He grinned faintly, carving away a piece of wood. "I promise I didn't peek." He smirked, biting his lip lightly.

"You undressed me without looking?" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I find that hard to believe." She snorted, holding the blankets even closer to herself.

"I took out 5 men blindfolded. I can rip a gown off without seeing the skin underneath." He assured her, raising an eyebrow at her. "Truly, I didn't look. If I wanted to I wouldn't have covered you up. There are some leather clothes at the end of the bed. The shirt has a front facing corset, while the skirt ties on the sides. I had to get a children's size skirt, but it should work." He shrugged his shoulders, getting to his feet.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking down at the clothes.

"I'll wait outside to escort you to the dinner." He strode outside, giving her space.

Once she knew she was alone, she slipped out of the covers. She grimaced at the leather clothing, but quickly snatched up the skirt. She felt so out in the open, which was wrecking her nerves. She pulled the skirt up her legs, feeling extremely exposed in these clothes. She adjusted the skirt before reaching for the shirt. She shrugged it over her shoulders, lacing it up quickly. She pulled it taut, and it didn't go together completely. She sighed heavily, trying to pull on it more, but she couldn't breathe and her breasts were popping out of her shirt. She loosened her ties, running her hands over her bare stomach and then the tops of her thighs.

She took a breath, not wanting to walk outside. She took a deep inhale, moving outside. Jace was waiting patiently for her. He started walking a different direction, and she followed him. "You don't need to feel immodest." He said to her moments later.

"I am wearing a sixth of the cloth that my gown is made of." She muttered, pulling at the hem of the skirt.

"Your society over sexualizes the female body. Breast are for feeding our young as well as more sexualized things but a man's chest is also attractive, is it not?" He questioned, challenging her.

"I guess that's true." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

They stopped in front of a large fire, which was surrounded by people. Jace told her to follow him, and she stayed a step behind him. People's eyes followed her, creating a pit of nerves in her stomach. She has never felt more alone. Her eyes drifted to the dancers around the flames before she found Stephen.

"Father." Jace nodded to him, as sat on the ground next to him. Clary grimaced slightly, awkwardly getting herself to the ground. She was so uncomfortable. She tucked and adjusted her legs in futile attempt to make it feel like her delicates weren't on display.

He slid a plate of food in front of her, and she heard her stomach grumble loudly. She tried to control herself, but eventually gave in and began digging into her food. She had barely eaten anything since they left the palace. She was so sickened by the heat that she had been nauseous. Under the cool cover of the night sky it was beginning to calm down. Her stomach was still unsettled, but she was ready to eat her fair share of food.

"How long has it been since you've eaten a full meal?" Her fiancé asked, seeing that she had cleared her plate rather quickly.

"A while…" She broke her eyes away from him, grabbing a chicken leg from his plate. "I've been queasy." She shifted awkwardly, pulling at her skirt.

"I'll get you more food." He got to his feet, leaving her. She took a shaky breath, running her hand through her locks. She pulled her mass of red hair over her shoulder, watching him make his way to the fires. He exchanged with conversation with a few people, slapping the man's arm before returning with another plate of food.

"Thank you." She smiled faintly at him, beginning to eat again.

"No problem." He turned back to his father, making her sigh softly.

OoOoO

Clary stared at the ceiling of her tent, if it could be called a ceiling. She couldn't believe she went from a palace with protective stone walls to a tent with flimsy animal skin. She heard the people who were still at the fire talking, while her room continued to fill with light.

Now that she wasn't dehydrated, she still couldn't sleep because of the light. She huffed loudly, rolling onto her side. She was never going to get to sleep. She was also incredibly uncomfortable because she only had her silk robe to sleep in. Any more layers then that, she thought she might begin to get over heated again. She pulled her blanket over her head, hoping it would block out the light.

It did help a little, but her breath began to raise the temperature.

She groaned in frustration, whipping the blanket down. She wondered if it was always going to be like this. Would she be able to sleep at all?

She wanted to go back home, so she could curl up in her comfortable mattress. Her sheets were made of silk while her pillows were filled with swan feathers. She got to sleep in cotton nightwear that kept her warm even when she was out of bed. Her bed was surrounded by a shear canopy giving the illusion that she was laying under the stars.

The fur bed was more annoying then she could image. It was like being tickled with hair, which was driving her crazy. She groaned, trashing around, as she tried to get comfortable. It wasn't working at all, but she kept moving, hoping that she would get into a comfortable place.

She huffed loudly, giving up, so she stared up at the ceiling again. She didn't know how she was going to sleep tonight.

She hated this place. She hated this bed. She hated the heat. She hated that she had to get married.

 **I hope you enjoyed their first meeting! I know a lot of people might not want to reread a story that was already written, but this story just has the same general plot line. It is a completely different story with new characters and different kinds of relationships.**

 **One of the major differences between these stories is that this one will be at least twice as long, so a lot more stuff happens and a lot more development happens.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I love all of you guys, and I have been super happy about the result thus far.**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys. It's so encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! As I have said multiple times. I'm super pumped about this story. I hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. Someone asked if I could update more often, but I honestly can't. If I update more often I will out run my beta Scared of Scars. I wanted to give her a shout out because she is doing an awesome job betaing for me.**

 **Another person said that they don't know if they like Clary right now, and all I have to say is keep reading. That is all I can say without giving stuff away.**

 **Also please don't hate me :P**

The sun flooded into the tent, stirring her out of sleep and she could tell that no one else was awake. She couldn't hear any sounds so she rolled to the side, covering her face. This place was so odd. They woke in the middle of the day, sleeping through the heat of the afternoon. It was instilled in her that it was proper to wake up before the sun as to get the most work out of every day.

Due to the extreme heat, she had to sleep virtually naked which made it hard to doze. She was glad she brought her silk robe to sleep in otherwise she would have nothing to cover herself.

She was exhausted, they had kept her awake until almost dawn, claiming it was for her own good but it felt like torture. Her eyes were drooping, and her head was bobbing up and down. Isabelle kept poking her in the ribs to keep her awake. She probably had a bruise on her side from the finger jamming into her lungs.

Clary sat up quickly when she heard someone slip into the tent. "Sorry, I forgot something in here." Jonathan's voice was rough, "I was hoping not to wake you." He grabbed what he needed from the open chest.

"I was already up." She shrugged, lying back down.

"I'll see you later." He slipped out of the tent, leaving her alone again.

She felt a little uneasy knowing that anyone could just walk in there. They didn't have doors or locks, which meant no privacy or security. She dragged her blanket over her head once more in an attempt to get a few more hours of shut-eye before she had to get out of bed.

OoOoO

Isabelle had dragged her out of bed a few hours later. Women flooded her tent ripping off her robe, dragging a brush through her hair, and stuffing her into some leathers. She didn't understand what was happening at all.

"What's going?" Clary asked, while three women tried to stitch the leathers around her tighter.

"They are fitting you for your wedding clothes." Isabelle snickered, watching with amusement.

"You wear black leather on your weddings." She grimaced, looking down at the cloth.

"The women will embroider some gold designs into it before the wedding tomorrow." She explained, leaning against the desk.

"Great." She responded sarcastically.

OoOoO

The clothes were finished being fitted, and the women came in with a clay bowl and linen strips. She had no idea what it was for, but she was not looking forward to it. They had her undress again, and they spread a stiff liquid across her leg. The linen strip was placed over it. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happened.

"No, no, no!" Clary exclaimed, trying to stop them, but it was too late. The strip was yanked off, and her leg hair was ripped from her skin. She yelped, clenching all the muscles in her body. She didn't want to be completely hairless! Knowing she would look more ridiculous if she refused to continue the treatment she groaned in defeat and collapsed back against the bed letting the pain proceed.

OoOoO

Clary was stirred awake the next morning by Isabelle, who was sitting next to her on the bed. "Time to get ready." She smiled, squealing softly, as she got to her feet. "You're getting married today!" She danced, bouncing up and down.

"Right." She muttered, stretching her arms above her head.

She didn't want to get out bed. It was difficult for her to fall asleep last night, as she thought about her impending marriage to a savage leader. Her surroundings made it hard enough to sleep, but her thoughts consumed her last night. They ate away at her mind while she stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't get her thoughts to settle, so she spent most of the night wide awake.

"Come on, sleepy butt, get out of bed." Isabelle grabbed her arm, beginning to drag her from the fur mattress. She groaned in frustration, as Clary went limp in her embrace. She was not getting out of this bed without a fight because she only gotten two hours of sleep.

"I want to sleep." She whined, falling against the ground.

"You can sleep when your dead. Right now, you need to get married." She tucked her arms underneath her, dragging her to her feet. Clary slumped across the floor, rubbing at her eyes. "You need a brush." Isabelle picked at pieces of Clary's hair, looking like she wondered what happened to her friend's mane.

"Of course, I do." Clary sighed, trying to run her fingers through her locks. They got stuck less than half way down, which frustrated her to no end. Isabelle suddenly had a brush in her hand, and usher her soon to be cousin-in-law to fix her hair. Clary looked down at her lap, while the brush when through her hair. She exhaled softly, feeling herself to begin to relax a little bit.

"Are you excited?" Isabelle asked, running the brush down her hair.

"Scared is a better word." She snorted, picking at her nails.

"Why are scared?" She questioned softly, stepping in front of her to hold her hands.

"I'm scared about everything. The sex. The intimacy. What if we end up hating each other? What if he hurts me? What if he rapes me?" She took a shaky breath, turning her eyes up to her newest friend, as she let her fear be known.

"Jace is a good man. He would never hurt you or take you without your consent. You two might end up hating each other, but you need to try. You need to try to connect and get to know one another before you pass judgement on your relationship." Isabelle looked at her friend with soft eyes, as she tried to calm the bride-to-be's nerves. Clary took in every word that she spoke, wondering if what Isabelle said was true.

"What if he isn't a good man? What if you don't really know him?" Clary felt her eyes sting with tears she refused to cry.

"Life can be filled with what if's, but if you let them control you, you won't live at all." She whispered, squeezing her hands lightly.

Clary nodded, composing herself quickly, as she got to her feet. "Where are my clothes?" Her voice was hoarse, and she knew that her friend was right. If she never tried, she would never know how their relationship could truly be.

OoOoO

Clary looked over herself in the mirror, like she had done many times the last few days. She smoothed her hand down the leather outfit. She didn't look like she was getting married. She looked like some whore who was in mourning. She shuddered at the thought, inhaling a deep breath.

No one had explained the ceremony to her, so whether she wanted to or not she was going to go in blind. She stepped outside the tent, meeting Isabelle. They linked arms, and she led her where they have the big fire every night.

The flames were licking the sky, while the sun began to set. An orange glow filled their surrounds, giving off a warm feeling. She didn't feel warm. She felt like a freezing bucket of water had been dumped over her, as she began stepping closer to Jonathan.

Isabelle had let go of her arm, disappearing somewhere else in the crowd. Clary assumed she had to walk to Jace, so she made her way down the clearing to him. Jace was in similar leathers as her. His entire torso was bare, while his skin was covered in black marks. She had no idea what they meant, but she saw a lot of the people with them.

Stephen was standing off to the side between the young couple. Clary inhaled a deep breath, as her eyes locked with his. He grinned faintly at her. She tore her gaze from him, feeling her heart thump in her chest. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, and everyone around them seemed so excited.

"We have gathered here today to join my son, Jonathan and Princess Clarrisa. This union will reunite our lands with the throne, creating more trade and supplies opportunities when we venture into the capitol." His voice carried throughout the area as he spoke.

The people around them cheered for a short time, which made Clary smile a little bit. She never imagined that they would need more trade and supplies. She didn't think it would be a big deal, but they are cut off from civilization. There were probably times when they needed supplies that they might not have.

"Alright, alright, settle down please. Let us continue." He announced with a broad grin, using his hand to settle the masses. "This union also joins a man with a woman. A union that brings two people together in more than just friendship, but in love." He smiled between the two of them. Jonathan hesitantly put his hand on her waist, drawing her torso to his. She moved stiffly towards him, letting their torsos touch. Her stomach churned with nerves, as his hands settled on his hips.

"Put your hands on my chest." He whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, gulping thickly at his words. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. Her fingers fidgeted against his skin, as she tried to calm herself down. His heart thumped beneath her hands, and she couldn't help but notice that his heart beat was slightly elevated. She wondered if he was just as nervous as she was.

Clary flinched slightly when a leather ribbon entwined with flowers wrapped around them. The young girls that wrapped it around them tied the leather lightly, making them press closer together. She wondered if everyone could sense their discomfort because she felt like it was obvious.

"Like this vine, they are bound together for life." Stephen announced, smiling widely.

Clary took a shaky breath, feeling her stomach roll. She looked up at Jonathan, who was glancing down at her. He circled his thumbs carefully along her skin, sending goose-bumps to her skin.

"Please repeat after me. I…"

"I…" They said in unison, turning their gazes to Stephen.

"Commit my heart, mind, and body…"

"Commit my heart, mind, and body…" She whispered, gulping thickly.

"To this person until the day I die."

"To this person until the day…" She paused momentarily, wishing that she could run in this moment. She didn't finish the vows. She could run, but she had nowhere to go. "I die." She finished a few seconds after Jonathan spoke. The tie around them was undone, but Jonathan continued to hold her. She didn't know if anything else was supposed to happen, so she stayed where she was, letting Jonathan continue to hold her.

"You may kiss the bride." Stephen spoke softly for the first time since the ceremony started.

Clary's stomach dropped, as her pulse quickened. She knew that this might be a possibility, but somehow, she found herself feeling off guard. Jonathan's hand moved from her hip to her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. He leaned down slowly, skimming their noses together softly before brushing their lips together ever so slightly. He drew away just as fast as he kissed her, which Clary was overly thankful for.

"Now, let's party!" Stephen cheered, clapping his hands.

Clary let out a yelp when she was lifted from the ground by multiple people. She looked around furiously, making eye contact with Jonathan, who was in the air as well. He gave her a soft nod, as if trying to alert her that this was normal. Drums began to play, as they were passed around crowd.

Clary found herself laughing because she had never witnessed anything like this before. These people were all so excited about their union, and she began to think that it wasn't just because of the trade agreement or the supplies. It was because they were genuinely happy for them.

OoOoO

The party calmed down slightly when the food was served. Clary's smile had vanished, as she felt herself slowly overcome with nerves. The sun had long set, and she was going to have to be with Jonathan soon. She looked up at him, taking a shaky breath. He was so much bigger than her, which just made her a little more scared then she thought it would.

She knew this task would be hard, but now that it was nearing, she felt her stomach clenching in on itself. She picked up her glass gulping down the sour wine. She wrinkled her nose, pouring another glass before chugging it again. Her head felt buzzed just enough to calm herself down. She was still nervous, but she didn't feel like she was going heave anymore.

"Congratulations." An older woman plopped down next to her to fill Clary's glass once again. "I'm your new grandmother, Imogen."

"Clary." She muttered, burrowing her nose in her glass

"It isn't as bad as you are thinking." She whispered, clanking their cups together.

"Please you were at least from here. You didn't have to deal with a whole new culture." Clary scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I did actually." She huffed, sipping her wine. "I am from a village near the capital. They offered me sanctuary from my drunken father if I agreed to marry their leader. He wanted to marry an outsider for whatever reason." She sighed softly, settling her cup down. "It isn't bad. It can actually be very fun if the man knows what he is doing. From what I have heard, Jonathan is very good." She snickered, downing the last of her drink. "Head back to the tent. My darling Isabelle will be in there to take care of you soon." She assured her.

She walked slowly to her tent, feeling her heart racing in her chest. She didn't want to deal with this. She looked back at her trunk, remembering that the chances of her getting pregnant were slim as long as she drank the tea her brother gave her the morning afterwards. If these people were traitors and her husbands seed was implanted into her belly, she didn't know what she would do. She would have his child either way or would her brother do something else with it? That thought chilled her to her core. What would he do with a savage baby? She wiped the few tears that collected in her eyes, as Isabelle slid into the tent with her.

"Are you going to be alright?" Isabelle asked, setting the bowl next to the bed.

"No, I don't want to do this." She sighed, crossing her arms over her bare stomach.

"I promise it isn't that bad. I've been with plenty of men and my only bad experience was my first." Isabelle promised, as she removed the leather clothing from Clary's body. Clary remained unconvinced, bringing her arms over her bare chest and crossing her legs. "I need an arm." She squeezed out a sponge, taking her hand lightly. She released one arm, letting Isabelle carefully clean the paint off of her skin. They remained in a tense silence, which was just making her nerves worse. She felt raw with fear for the night and the future because so much of her life was unknown.

The flap of the tent opened, and Clary could feel her face getting red. She was sitting stark naked, so, of course, this is when Jonathan walked in. "I'll finish." He shooed Isabelle out of the room, making Clary's heart go into over drive. "Lay down." He said softly, as he gathered her ankle into his hand. She shuttered when he put the sponge to her skin. He was gentle with her skin, which made her feel a little better. He moved in slow circle, taking the dry paint off with ease. "I don't think I've ever seen a woman without tattoos." He stated after several minutes. "It's very interesting to see for the first time. It's like you are surface of the water. Steady and smooth." He turned his eyes to her, obviously wanting her to speak.

"Do I have to get tattoos?" She spoke in barely a whisper, which she internally kicked herself about. She probably looked like a frightened little girl when she was a capable woman. She was strong, and she wasn't going to let her fear about the night consume her. If she could handle her brother, she could handle this savage.

"They are tradition, so I would assume so." He got to her thigh, beginning to move even slower than before, which set her body on edge. He was so close to the most sacred part of her, and she was about to let him enter that part of her. "There are two for marriage, one across the heart and the other on the forearm." He explained quietly, moving to her other leg. "As children we are given ones for strength, endurance, and sight. It is said the Angels that watch over us gave us these marks to protect us." He breathed, keeping his eyes on his task.

"The Angels?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"Yes, they came to forest thousands of years ago when it was desert, and blessed the ground to grow for those who were abandoned in the sand. That's why it is so hot here. It isn't natural for trees to grow in this kind of heat." He grinned faintly at the story, which is probably the first real smile she has seen.

"Do you worship the Angels?" She furrowed her brow, wondering what other stories and traditions they had.

"No, they don't want to be worshiped. They know that they are bigger and more powerful than us. There is no need for worship." He looked up at her before sliding the sponge across her stomach. It quivered under his touch, but she made it stop. She didn't want him to know that his touch affected her in any way. He removed the last of the paint on her torso before quietly requesting for her to sit up. She did as he said, still holding her breast on her arms.

She couldn't believe that she was here in a place like this. A place so hot women went around in barely nothing. A place surrounded by canvas for walls. A place where traitors lived. She wanted to go home to thick, cool castle walls, but Jonathan wouldn't accept her, not unless she brought back proof that they were traitors, but he didn't even have proof. It could all be a rumor, and then she would be stuck here forever, spawning Herondale barbarians. She shuttered at the thought, screwing her eyes shut.

Jonathan finished cleaning her, and Clary quickly got to her feet, gathering her silk robe from her trunk. She tied to tightly around her waist, squeezing her torso tightly. His eyes were soft as he watched her, making her stomach churn. Her brother spoke so ill of these savages, she assumed he would rape her the second he walked in but he cleaned her with gentle hands. She didn't know what to think of her new husband, but she knew that getting comfortable was not an option. Her muscles were taught, as she stood in front of him, waiting for whatever was to come. He didn't move for a while. The room felt tight with an uncomfortable charged energy, which grew worse the longer they stared.

Jace stood up, what felt like hours later, and stopped in front of her. He carefully reached a finger out, moving hair away from her face. She forced herself not to flinch away. "Would you mind rinsing me off?" He breathed, keeping his gaze locked with hers. She nodded silently, walking over to the basin. She sat among the furs, and her husband sat in front of her. She never saw a man chest in detail before so she decided to advantage of this moment. She ran the sponge over his skin in slow motions, tracing over every muscle in his back. She had seen her brother's before but he looked nothing like this. She moved to her knees sliding her hand over his shoulder. He glanced back at her, but didn't say anything about her touch. After his body was clean, she sat on her heels to run her fingers over his back. The water removed the paint, leaving the tattoos behind. She rolled her thumb over the black ink, wondering how long it took to get these marks. His body was thick and powerful in a way she didn't think was possible.

When Clary finished her movements, her husband turned around, facing her. "Jonathan-"

"My father is the only one that calls me Jonathan. Please, call me Jace." He informed her, playing with one of her curls.

"Jace," she corrected, gulping thickly. "Please don't make me do this." She plead, feeling tears brim her eyes. She has wanted to cry for so long about being here, but now that this was about to happen, she was close to her breaking point. Instead of answering verbally he put his lips tenderly against her own. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, and she pulled hesitantly away from him. Jace wiped the water from her face, looking sympathetically at her.

"I don't want this anymore then you do, but we need an heir and this is the only way to solidify a marriage." He stated quietly, inhaling a small breath. "Once you are with a child I promise that we can stop." He assured her. This made the tears come more because she wasn't going to get pregnant while she was with him. She had a tea that made sure of that, so there was no stopping. "Please don't cry." He held her cheeks in his hand, which made her both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He untied her robe, pushing it from her. "Please?" He was asking permission, but she wasn't sure what he would do if she said no. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you." He pleaded softly, attempting to draw her in.

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you. You're a savage." Her words were bitter as she spoke.

"Have I hurt you? Have I attacked someone? Have I grotesquely slaughtered some poor creature? Have I conquered and raped women?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, no." She broke eye contact, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Then how am I considered a savage compared to your brother?" He cradled her cheek with his large hand, as he looked into her eyes. "He hurt you. He slaughtered so many of my people so he could claim our land. He raped our women. He's the savage. I am not him. I don't want to purposefully inflict harm; in fact, I really like to make women feel good." He whispered, feathering his lips against hers. "We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you, but there's no point in waiting, right?" He questioned softly, scanning her face.

"There is no point in waiting." She agreed quietly, inhaling a shaky breath. She pressed her lips to his, mingling her fingers into his hair. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose, as his tongue entered her mouth. It was such an odd, yet fascinating feeling.

"Do you want to look at me when I'm inside you?" He cocked his head to the side, feeling her waist lightly. She shook her head, gulping thickly. "Lay on your stomach." He encouraged quietly, leading her to lie down. She squeezed her eyes shut, as panic gripped at her. He lifted her hips slightly, feeling along her spine before he entered her. She gripped the pelts tightly, squeezing her eyes shut.

 **A/N: Ok, ok, don't hate me. This is one of my biggest changes. They are actually having sex. It was one thing that made no sense to me about my original story. I didn't want to write this a few years ago because someone could look at it and think that it is rape, but I feel like in this society it wouldn't make sense for them to not be together in that way.**

 **I just want to clarify even though Clary doesn't particularly like having sex with Jace, she still consents. Jace also doesn't like having sex with Clary because he knows that she doesn't enjoy it. He is feeling a lot of pressure from his dad to produce an heir, which isn't very prevalent in the story because it is in Clary's POV not his.**

 **Again, don't hate me!**

 **If I get 5 more reviews I'll post the next chapter on wednesday**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am very happy about the response I got! I am on spring break, and I really wanted to post another chapter. IDK how long this once a week stuff is going to last because I like posting too much! It's so exciting.**

 **Someone asked about side ships like malec and sizzy. There is a little bit, but it isn't super prevalent. It is only from Clary's perspective, so she doesn't really know what's going on between them.**

 **I'm too excited I couldn't wait until Wednesday.**

She was curled in a ball late in the night, as she cried softly. It hurt. She buried her face into the lump of furs that she had to sleep on, trying to keep her sobs from waking her new husband. He tried to be gentle. He went slowly and she knew he attempted to keep her from having any pain. His efforts were null due to her unflowering. She felt attacked both physically and emotionally, but she didn't blame Jace. She blamed her brother. He was the one that forced her to get married to a man who lived in a tent. Jace was doing what he had to because he was lord, but her brother didn't have to do this. He did this to spite her and to send her on a joke of a mission.

It didn't help that she was so much smaller than he was. At full height, he towered at least 9 inches above than her. He cared for her afterwards. He wiped away the small amount blood and semen that gathered around her inner thighs. He collected her in his arms and held her against his chest. His eyes shut and his breathing evened out, as he fell asleep seconds later. Shortly after this, she let the tears pour down her cheeks, and she rolled away from him. He didn't need to try to keep her from pain, but he did and for that she was thankful.

Time escaped her, as the tears continued to fall down her face. Had it been minutes? Hours? Eventually an arm was stretched across her and turned her towards its owner. She tried to swallow her tears but her body failed her.

She was in a bed with a man she hardly knew, miles and miles away from home. She didn't care how horrible her life was in the castle. At least she was surrounded by familiar faces and belongings, but here nothing was the same. Everything was foreign and different, and now she was tied to this man. If she were at home, she wouldn't have to deal with any of this. Losing her virginity. Losing her home. Losing her privacy.

Her eyes trailed up his chest and met a pair of sympathetic golden eyes, gazing down at her. She nuzzled herself against his chest, as his arms wrapped tightly around her and his hand drew lazy, repetitive circles into her back. "It won't hurt as much next time." He whispered.

"I want to go home." She sniffed minutes later, her forehead pressed into his chest, as she rung her hands in worry.

"I know, but, in time I can only hope you view this as your home." He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly. "If it is any consolation, I hope that we can become friends." He pressed his nose to her temple, drawing her closer to him. She didn't want to admit it to herself but the tenseness she carried in her body released a little.

OoOoO

Clary woke up when she heard someone moving around the room. She peeked her eyes open, suddenly remembering where she was. Her eyes fell closed once more, feeling sore from the night's happenings. She whispered to herself that she was alright before sitting up. It felt uncomfortable to sit correctly, so she leaned against her arm; her eyes following Jace bustle about the room. He had already put his pants on as he searched through his things. He stood back to his full height, glancing over at her.

"Morning," His hands tugging through his hair.

"Good morning." She murmured, before lying down on her side. Her entire body was full of exhaustion. She gathered the blankets around her, keeping every part of her body covered.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned, grabbing something from his chest.

"Tired and sore." She muttered, burying into the pillows.

"That's to be expected. You shouldn't bleed next time, which means it'll hurt less." He explained, sitting on the bed next to her. "So I was looking for this," He held up a needle and a tub of ink. "You asked about tattoos last night and you don't need any of the other ones, however you do need marriage runes." He explained softly, unscrewing a lid.

"Oh." She breathed, tucking her hand under her cheek feeling the pulse in her neck quicken.

"We have to give them to each other because they mean commitment and love." He drew out one of her arms, stretching it across the area next to her, so he could start poking her with ink. She looked away from her arm because she thought it would make it hurt less. After the first few jabs of needle it didn't hurt anymore. She hated that her skin was being branded by him but she didn't have a choice. She could feel that Jace was focused on the task at hand. She looked upon his stern, focused face in admiration as he didn't take this lightheartedly.

"You look angry." He breathed a while later, as he dipped the needle back in the ink.

"I just don't want a tattoo." She muttered, grimacing at the black ink on her arm.

"It's tradition. We don't have fancy jewels here like you might have at home. All we have is this." He explained softly, adjusting his hand to work on the mark better.

"What are your chests filled with then?" She furrowed her brow, expecting them to be filled with some treasures.

"Mostly clothes and weapons." His eyes scanned over his work, as he cocked his head to the side. "What's in yours?" He asked, getting back to his work.

"A couple of gowns, my mother's necklace, and mementos." She stated softly, turning her gaze away from his.

They sat in silence together, which was surprisingly not horrible. It gave her time to think. Jonathan should have come up with a way for her to send him information. He didn't make it clear how she was supposed to inform him of anything. She looked over at Jace's desk, knowing that something good had to be on there, so she would wait for him to leave before she went through it.

She also needed to drink her tea before she forgot. "Is there any way I can get some hot water?" She requested, flicking her eyes to her chest. "I have a brew of tea from home I like to drink in the morning." She explained, watching him set the needle aside.

"I'll tell someone to bring you some when I'm finished." He spoke quietly, as he looked his work over for a second time. "The next one goes over your heart, so I need you to lean against something." He stacked up some pillows for her to rest against. She adjusted her body carefully, trying not to expose herself to him for a second time. He looked at her for permission before he started drawing the blanket from the center of her chest to place the rune there.

She winced when he did the first mark and he apologized almost silently, as he carefully tattooed her skin. This one definitely hurt more than the one in her arm probably because there wasn't any muscle or fat on her upper chest where it was going.

She kept her gaze away from her husband, feeling nervous about their closeness. She was thankful that he held her last night, but right now in the light of day, she felt even more awkward then before. She heaved a sigh, glancing down to see had far he had gotten, and he still had a while to go. She wished that it would just be finished.

"You alright?" He asked softly, glancing up at her.

"I'll be fine." She murmured, inhaling a deep breath. He released a small breathed, ducking his gaze back to her skin. She wondered if he knew that she wasn't fine that she was actually stressing out more than he could image.

"I know you aren't thrilled about getting married or being here, but you aren't alone in this. I am here and so is Isabelle. You'll begin to meet new people soon. I can only hope it won't be as bad as you are predicting." He spoke in a steady, comforting voice.

"Right, like you know what I am going through." She spat slightly more bitterly than she intended. She wished she could take it back but it was too late.

"I don't know what you are going through Clary, but if you want to be miserable you will be miserable." He set the tattoo supplies to the side, wiping the access ink off with a rag. "You need to give me the same tattoos. I'll draw them for you." He got back to his feet to grab some paper and charcoal before sitting back down next to her.

"I don't know about this." She shifted up into a sitting position, holding the blankets to her chest.

"It's really easy. You just lightly prick it into the skin after dipping it into ink. I trust you." He murmured, holding out his arm for her.

She climbed out of bed, pulling on her robe and tying it tight before taking her place next to her husband. She picked up the tattooing tools and she drew in a deep breath. Her eyes scanned over the image in front of her, as she started to make an outline of the mark.

OoOoO

Clary rested most of the next day and oddly enough Jace didn't touch her that night. He was also gone when she woke up but this didn't surprise her as he was the leader's son. She could only imagine the dozens different tasks to do before dinner.

Clary pushed herself into a sitting position wondering what exactly she could do. She had no clue what her tasks would be or how she would go about her day. The first three days she had been here she had been getting ready for her wedding, but now that was over. What was she going to do? She didn't want to just waste away in this awful tent, did she?

She huffed lightly, falling back against the fur mattress. At home, she planned balls, worked with charities, and spent time in the garden. There is no way they were holding a ball, she hadn't seen any charities, and there definitely wasn't a garden. They were in the middle of the desert surrounded by tents. What did they even do with their time?

"Hey there," Isabelle poked her head inside of the tent, smiling faintly at her.

"Hi," Clary propped herself up, sighing quietly.

"I brought you some more clothes. When you are dressed, meet me in the town center." She set a small stack of leathers on the foot of her bed before retreating outside.

"Alright." Clary stretched her limbs, slipping out of the covers. She shifted through them, trying to find the most modest ones. She pulled them on, inhaling a deep breath. She slid her hands down the leather, making sure they weren't wrinkled at all.

She hated these clothes.

As soon as Clary stepped outside she saw that the town had come to life. Everyone was doing something. Now, she had no idea what they were doing, but everyone was pitching in. Clary strode over to Isabelle, who was talking to a very muscular man. Clary watched, as Isabelle flipped her hair, giggling softly at the man.

"Oh, Clary, this is Melrion. Not that it matters to you." She laughed, putting her hand on his bicep. "He works with the crops." She shrugged, linking arms with her cousin-in-law. "Bye." She waved flirtatiously, beginning to lead Clary in a different direction

"Now," she smiled over at her. "everyone here does work around the grounds. Since we are nobility, we move between all the chores and the labors to get to know the people in those areas." Isabelle explained, leading the way between shacks. "Today is clothing." She slipped into a tent, greeting the women inside.

"Hi," Clary forced a smile, as they sat in the circle.

Isabelle quickly showed her what to do to design the clothing and let her run with it. She was surprised to see that it wasn't as difficult as she thought. The clothes were already stitched together by the men, so all they had to do was decorate them. It didn't take her long to realize that these clothes could fit anyone. They all had adjustable strings on them and ways to add more leather if need be. It was quiet fascinating when she thought about it.

She pressed her stylist into the leather indenting it carefully and with intention, as she slid it cross the leather. All the women were chatting around her, but Clary didn't really feel like talking. She had to process everything that happened there because everything here felt so bizarre. Nothing they did seemed normal to her. It was very difficult for her to try to adjust to living a life of labor.

"Clary, what is Jace like alone?" One of the women asked, drawing her attention away from her work.

"What?" She hummed, caught off guard by the question.

"Jace has always been the warrior god to the women here. He has even had quite a few of them, but they never spent much time alone with him. What is he like?" She questioned, making Clary shift uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say. They hardly spoke but when they did it wasn't anything of importance.

"Quiet." She said, not knowing what else to say. "We mostly just sleep next to one another." She turned her eyes back to her work, sliding the stylist across it in a swift motion.

"Really?" Another one sounded in disbelief.

"Yes, that's alright though." She shrugged her shoulders. "We are independent of one another, which is something that I like. I can live my life. He can live his." She explained, glancing up at them.

"That's so odd." Another said, shaking her head.

"My cousin isn't one to show emotions. Their relationship makes plenty of sense to me." Isabelle defend Clary, which made her smile faintly. She didn't want to have to keep discussing her young relationship. All they had done was have sex and sleep, not to mention she only notably enjoyed one of those activities.

"Hmmm… I see." The woman pursed her lips, rubbing the tool against the leather.

Clary rolled her eyes, as she started working on her own task. Her and Jace had a simple relationship. She wasn't planning on being here long anyways, so she didn't see any need to grow closer to him than she needed to.

"Don't listen to them. They've idolized Jace since they were girls. He's not the gentle warrior they thought he was. He has never been close to his women even before he began his leadership role." Isabelle whispered, working on her leather.

"It's alright. I really don't mind how things are." She shrugged her shoulders, moving the fabric around in her hands. "He isn't hurting me, he leaves me alone when I ask, and he doesn't talk my ear off. It's ideal really. My brother thought he was sending me to the dogs, but I have been treated with nothing but kindness." She explained softly.

Regardless, she still hated it here. She had to dress like a whore and she sweat like a pig in heat. She felt disgusting all the time. She rinsed her body off every night with a sponge and despite her best efforts, she awoke every morning drenched in sweat. Even though she drank buckets of water a day, she still felt nauseous every time she stepped out into the blistering sun. Her skin was burnt in the most random and uncomfortable places which drove her mad. She prayed for sun down every day and when it came, she had to watch the barbaric feast. She dreaded going back to her tent but Jace needed an heir. A child that she wasn't willing to give, so all his efforts were pointless. It made her dislike the act of love making even more because there was no point to it.

"Get to know him a little more. I'm sure he'll soften up to you, especially when you are with child." Isabelle smiled, nudging her new friend.

"Right." She whispered, feeling her chest drop.

OoOoO

By the time they finished their task for the day Clary's hands were cramped from the delicate movements demanded of her. She shook her hand out and tried to stretch it as they stepped out of the tent. It was slightly cooler in the tent which she was thankful for. She heaved a soft sigh squinting her eyes in an attempt to see properly in the blinding sun. She followed Isabelle silently, not really in the mood to speak. It didn't take her long to realize that they were heading towards the training ground and she was filled with confusion.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, furrowing her brow.

"Training grounds." Isabelle announced with a swing in her step.

"Why?" Clary sked, feeling full of apprehension.

"For training of course." She shook her head a Clary with a glint of a smile across her lips.

"Why are we training?" She questioned, not liking the idea of handling a weapon. She hadn't used one in years, and when she did, it was just a bow and arrow. She used to do it with Jonathan before he became mad with power.

"Because here, everyone does everything. Yes, the men are soldiers, but if they go away, us women need to hold the fort until their return." Isabelle explained, setting onto the training grounds.

"I don't want to do this!" She exclaimed, bringing her arm around her stomach.

"You don't really have a choice. Besides you don't want to be the weakest person here, do you?" She raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to walk away.

"No," she pursed her lips, glancing nervously around the men who were practicing. Most of them appeared to be twice her size, which send fear trembling down her spine. She is going to learn how to fight with these behemoths watching her. She shuddered with nerves, as she continued to follow Isabelle into the thick of people.

"My personal favorite is the whip." Isabelle explained, stepping up to a board of weapons. "But I am pretty skilled in most of these, which one do you want to start out with?" Clary looked over the sharp metal weapons, wondering which one would inflict the least amount of pain if it accidently hit her. All of them seemed very pointy, and she didn't not want to deal with something that could stick into her. To the side of the board was a stick. It was elaborately decorated, so she knew it had to be another weapon.

"What about this one." She gingerly picked up the stick, looking over it.

"That is a staff." She took it from her, taking a step back, as she started to whip it around. Clary's eyes widened slightly when Isabelle started to expertly maneuver it around the air. It looked a lot harder then she initially thought, which made her shoulders drop. Clary not only had never done physical labor but she has hardly ever done any weaponry training. The only time she did was as a child, and they hardly let her do anything because she was a girl. She was pretty good at shooting an arrow though. "Alright, you ready?" She grinned, making Clary quake.

OoOoO

Clary plopped down next to her husband, feeling overly sore from the training she did with Isabelle. She did not want to do training, but she thought it would be good for her. She wanted to learn how to defend herself. Maybe next time she saw her brother she might be able to beat him into a pulp. That thought made her smile as she began to eat her food.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Jace hummed, noticing the grin on her face.

"It was a little awkward, but I enjoyed training with Isabelle." She shrugged her shoulders, nibbling on her food.

"I'm glad." He smiled faintly, looking down at her.

"What do you do all day?" She wondered, leaning against her palm.

"I train on my own in the morning. Then I train various different age groups, it just depends how I'm feeling that day. After that, I check in on the people who work with the crops and count on the number of animals that the hunters got. I assist in gutting the beast and readying dinner, and then I am right here eating and enjoying the rest of my evening." He explained, looking down at her. His day sounded just as simple as hers did, which she thought was odd. She assumed that since he was a lord he would have more matters to attend to, but apparently that wasn't the case.

This place was so strange.

"I know it must be different than your home, but we are very simple people. There is no alternate agenda to get ahead because everyone is considered equal." He sighed contently, sitting back against his palms.

"I'm beginning to realize that." She breathed, glancing around the people. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Even the children were scurrying around with one another between bites.

The reason she felt like this society was so complex was because she was an outsider. They didn't trust her, so they treated her as such. She knew that given sometime, these people would start looking at her like one of them. No one here was trying to outsmart her or one up her. They were all living their own lives as they tried to enjoy their time with their friends and family.

Her eyes found her way to women, who were dancing around the fire. They flailed their arms rhythmically to the music, letting their bodies shake to the sound. She felt herself get a little flustered at the image before her because of how much free skin was flapping about. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

"You should try dancing." He encouraged, bumping her arm lightly.

"Oh, no." She scoffed, shaking her head furiously.

"Why not?" A grin split across of his face as he gulped down some wine.

"I can get over the clothes, but I am not shaking about so flippantly." She laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Flippantly." He chuckled, shaking his head. "That's such a big word." He teased, biting his lip.

"I'm going to bed." She smirked, getting to her feed. "Are we going to…" She trailed off, wondering if she should prepare herself.

"Is that alright with you?" He asked, gazing up at her.

"Yeah," she nodded faintly, wrapping her arm around her stomach.

She sighed softly, slipping back into her tent. She shimmed out of her leathers that were currently glued to her skin. She tossed them off to the side, running her hand through her hair. She dug through her chest, pulling on her silk robe before snuggling under the blankets.

She wondered when Jace was going to come to bed. She had been waiting for a short while, so she decided to fall asleep. He could wake her up when he got there. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her life waiting for him. She closed her eyes snuggling into the blankets.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I love you all so much.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so please review! I seriously love hearing from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Love you all. I have gotten an amazing response to this story, and it makes me feel so good. I haven't gotten review like this since it's all political, which makes me super excited. I loved it's all political, but it is honestly the most poorly written story I wrote. Lol. I would love if this one could pass it in all of its stats, but that will be very hard.**

Clary ran her brush through her hair, trying to disconnect the curls that had clumped together. Her hair was filled with sand and sweat, tangling it even more than it already was. She groaned loudly, raking her fingers through the thick of it. She felt so gross. She had been here for over a week, and she had no idea how these people stayed clean. They had sponges and bowls of water, but they could any do so much. She needed a nice long soak with a harsh scrubbing brush to get all the dirt off.

Isabelle brought in a fresh bowl of water for her to rinse up, which she was mildly thankful for. She scrubbed her body with a sponge, feeling the caked-on sand begin to wash away. She wanted a proper bath, but she knew that it wasn't possible. She squeezed the sponge out, seeing the water slowly turn into a beige color. She wrinkled her nose, feeling slightly disgusted. That came off of her body. She had to be a lot grosser then she thought she was. The tan on her skin must be hiding all of the dirt.

Clary heard rustling behind her, making her whip her head around to see Jace. He paused in the door looking her up and down, as he shifted slightly. She held her breast, feeling glad that she was turned away from him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you." He murmured, walking over to his belongings

"It's alright." She whispered, pulling on her top quickly. "I feel really gross." She muttered, sitting on their bed.

"We don't really have any baths here." He hummed, as strode over to his desk, shifting through his papers.

"You should change that." She laid on her back, staring at the roof.

"We don't have enough water to do that." He chuckled softly, plucking up a piece of paper.

"How do you even get water?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"There is an underground spring here. It's how the trees are able to grow." He explained, tucking the paper into his waist band. "I'll see you at dinner." He drifted towards the door.

"Yep," she inhaled a small breath, as he slipped out the door.

OoOoO

Clary headed out of her tent after she braided her hair. Her skin was feeling a little better, but there was lingering sand stuffed in random creases around her body. She met Isabelle in the middle of the camp like she normally did, but Isabelle seemed more distracted than usual.

"Everything alright?" Clary asked.

"Of course, I just have a few tasks I need to take care of today. Do you think you could spend the day with Imogen? She wanted to know if you could take care of her today." Isabelle wondered, beginning to head towards a tent neat by.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She shrugged, lifting the flap of the tent. Imogen smiled, pushing herself into a standing position. "Hi, Imogen." She smiled, as Isabelle hurried out of the tent.

"Hello, granddaughter." She hummed, holding onto Clary's arm. "Let's go for a walk." She stated, leading her outside. "Now, how have you been doing?" She smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I've been doing well." She spoke softly, taking a deep breath.

"Really?" She rose an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe her.

"It could be worse. I just feel really awkward and out of place, but I'm living. I've hardly seen Jace. He comes to bed after I fall asleep and wakes up before me." She explained, sighing softly. "He still wakes me up when he comes home so we can make an heir, but other than that we don't really have any interaction." She grumbled, knowing that she shouldn't care. Neither of them wanted to get married in the first place. It doesn't surprise her that he avoids her because she does the same thing in the light of day.

"Oh, you silly girl, Jace doesn't matter. Your happiness here is not dependent on your husband. You need to bond with the people around you. That's why you are assisting in chores. They need to know that you are trying to connect." Imogen smirked, tugging her in a different direction.

"I am trying." Clary exclaimed, scoffing slightly.

"You're not. I see you. I might not get out of my tent much, but I do notice you. You sit a little off to the side, and you don't speak to any of them. It's quite off putting." She teased, squeezing her arm with a chuckle.

Clary felt her face heat up at the statement. Did she really act like that? Her stomach churned, feeling overwhelming awkward about every interact she has had since she arrived here. She didn't know what to talk to anyone about. She was so different from them, and she had no idea what to talk about. They didn't really know how to talk to her either.

"You'll be alright." Imogen encouraged quietly, patting her arm.

"I don't know what to do here. I wasn't made for this." She shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"You are making excuses." The older woman said a matter of fact like. Clary gulped thickly, knowing anything else out of her mouth would be an excuse, but sometimes, all someone can have is an excuse. She thought it was a pretty valid one. "You need to try harder." Imogen stopped in place. She put her hand down, sitting onto a bench. "You act like you are alone, but you're not." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"I'll try harder." Clary whispered, not really knowing where to start.

OoOoO

Clary legs felt stiff when she finally made it to dinner from walking around the town over four times. It didn't help that she had also been training the last few days. She wasn't used to exerting her body in such a manner. She really wanted to soak in a hot tub to loosen up her sore muscles, but that obviously wasn't an option. She sat down next to her husband, who was talking with his father.

He still had that paper that he grabbed this morning in his waist band, she wondered of it's importance. She carefully reached for it. If she wasn't careful, he would catch her in the act of stealing from him. He didn't notice that it was gone, so she quickly opened it, skimming over the contents. It was just information on food rations.

She wondered if it was important at all. He carried it all day.

"I think you dropped this." She tapped his shoulder, holding the folded paper out to him.

"Oh, thanks, this is essential." He put it back in his pants, quickly going back to his conversation with his father.

"Right." She muttered, turning her eyes to the crowd. "I'm going to bed." She sighed, pushing herself to her feet.

"I'll be in later." He said over his shoulder, not giving her any attention.

She fell on her back, stretching her limbs over her head. She couldn't help but think about her conversation with Imogen. She had no idea how to get to know people better because she had nothing in common with them. She needed to start a real conversation with them, but she had no idea what to talk about. She groaned softly, thinking about anything that she could talk about.

She determined the only way she could start a conversation, is to just start talking about herself. There are huge differences between the two of them, but everything about her life might be new to them. She could tell stories about her life, and start from there.

She got up to her feet, yanking off her leathers, as she slipped her robe on. She adjusted her hair as Jace stepped into the tent. "You're awake." He said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I was thinking." She shrugged her shoulders, sitting on their bed.

"About what?" He questioned, shucking his leather pants off.

"Adjusting." She kept her eyes away from his body, as she scooted back against the blankets.

"You still don't want to look at me." He muttered softly, climbing on the bed. She nodded softly, assuming her usual position. "Alright." He sighed, moving over her.

OoOoO

Clary made her way to the place that repaired the men's clothes. Isabelle smiled up at her, patting the spot next to her. Clary sat down, picking up a pair of ripped pants. She was giving herself an internal pep talk as the women spoke around her. During her internal ramblings she made the mistake of not listening to what they were talking about.

"You know what we should do? We should throw another feast soon. It has been at least a month since your marriage, and moral has really been down." A woman said to Clary, as she threaded a bone needle through leather.

"Another feast?" Clary was taken by surprise. "Why has moral been down?" She furrowed her brow curiously, as she worked to pay more attention.

"A lot of people have been getting sick this year. I don't really know why, but I thought it would be something fun." She shrugged, pursing her lips slightly.

"I feel like we have feast every night though. I can't really tell the difference between your typical dinners and feast." Clary explained, trying to understand them better.

"Our dinners are much more low key. Only the women dance if they want, while the rest of us are exhausted from our day. For our feast, we spend all day preparing food, get painted in traditional markings, and everyone is up on their feet enjoying their night." Another lady explained to her with a lay smile across her face. "What are feast like for you?" She cocked her head to the side, asking curiously.

"We get dressed up in billowing ballgowns, while we dance to classical music, and eat rare delicacies." The women made an odd face at her, as she described their balls. Clary shifted awkwardly, thinking back to all of her experiences in that awful ballroom. "Honestly, they are really boring." She laughed softly, making the rest of the girls snicker. "Everyone has an alternate agenda and were incredibly fake." She shook her head, realizing that the parties here had the potential to be carefree.

"I'm glad we don't have those." The first woman smiled at her. "Do you think you could talk to Jace about having another feast?" She asked, looking hopefully at her.

"I guess I can." Clary agreed, feeling a little surprised someone was requesting something from her. "What's your name by the way?" she cleared her throat, feeling a little embarrassed to that she didn't know it.

"Kaelie." She smiled, threading her needle again.

OoOoO

"Jace," Clary called out, weaving around masses of bodies. He was a hard man to find during the day. She finally caught up with him, panting with breath from the running.

"Clary, are you alright?" He looked at her oddly before scanning his eyes over a desert crop.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could have another feast." She questioned, inhaling a deep breath.

"No, we don't have the time or the occasion." He stated quickly, beginning to walk in another direction.

"What if I could find an occasion then could we have one?" She felt like she was running to keep up with Jace's stride.

"If you can find a decent occasion then we can have a feast." He agreed, stopping in his tracks. "Now, I have some work to do. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her cheek half-heartedly before walking in another direction.

OoOoO

Occasion. Occasion. Occasion. What occasion qualified a feast? They were having a new moon soon. Would that qualify as an occasion? She shook her head at herself, knowing that her husband would never go for that.

"Jace said we need an event for the feast." Clary plopped down next to Isabelle, sighing heavily.

"How about a wedding!" Isabelle suggested, turning her gave across the town. "Those two over there." She gestured to a young blonde girl with a dark-haired boy. "They have been together since they were children, and she helped raise his brothers and sisters after their parents were taken by sun fever. They have been wanting to tie the knot for a while." She explained with a faint smile. "I'll take care of it. You just tell Jace there is going to be a wedding next week for one of his distant cousins." She got to her feet, running over to the couple.

Clary smiled widely, knowing that she was actually able to do something. She got to her feet, feeling successful for the first time since she arrived. She still hadn't been able to find any useful information to send to her brother. It wasn't for a lack of trying because Clary constantly went through Jace's desk, trying to find anything of importance. The only information she really learned was that they were worried about some rations, but she didn't know why that would cause any concern. Her brother gave them the same amount that he does every year.

At least she was going to be able to bring up moral for these people.

OoOoO

A week had gone by, and the time for the feast ad arrived. Clary had volunteered to help prepare Emma for her wedding. She had lost her family when she was a child, so there was no one else to help get her ready. Isabelle had given her a pad of marks that needed to be on Emma skin before the ceremony.

"Wait a second? They didn't wax all the hair off your body?" Clary raised her eyebrows, noticing the light fuzz on her legs.

"Umm… No." The younger girl snickered, looking over her body.

"I will strangle those women. They ripped out all my leg hair out! I thought everyone had to do that before their wedding." She ranted, groaning loudly.

"I'm sorry." Emma snickered at her, as she lightened her leather top.

"It isn't your fault." She pulled, grabbing a small bowl of paint. "I just- ugh! Do you see how patchy my leg hair is growing in?" She pointed out to her legs, feeling overwhelming frustrated. "This is your day, not mine. I need to calm down. This isn't that big of a deal. I'm fine." She muttered, shaking her head. "How are you doing?" She asked, beginning to paint intricate markings on her torso.

"Nervous." She laughed shakily, as she watched Clary. "I'm about to get four kids." She let out a small breath, as she shook her head.

"Four kids?" Clary furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yeah, Julian has four siblings that are all younger than us, and now I am going to be their mother." She explained, running her hand through her hair.

"I can see why you'd be nervous. I am terrified to become a mother." She snickered, twirling her brush along her skin.

"You are?" She asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yes," Clary nodded, getting to her feet.

"Why?"

"Because if I have a baby, then that means this is will always be my home and the door way back to the protection of stone walls and warm baths will be closed and locked behind me." She whispered, gulping thickly. She felt guilty at the words tumbling from her mouth, but she knew they were true. She never imaged speaking them to anyone let alone to a young girl on the morning of her wedding.

"You really hate it here?" She furrowed her brow, speaking softly to her.

"I don't hate it. I just don't belong." She breathed, shaking her head. "Sorry to be such a downer." She ran her fingers through her hair, adjusting Emma's locks. "I will adjust. I just need time, and you will adjust too. I'm sure you will be an amazing mother." She grinned widely, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Thank you, Clary." Her lip curled up slightly, looking over herself.

"It was no problem." She assured her with a smile.

OoOoO

Emma and Julian's ceremony was very similar to her own. There was some sort of mystical feeling their weddings, making her grin faintly. The way Julian looked down at Emma made her jealous. Jace never looked at her with a fraction of the affection that was in Julian's gaze, and Clary wondered if he ever would.

Her smile faltered when she realized her thoughts. Why did she even care? She avoided him just as much as he avoided her, and she never looked at him like that either. She never looked at him as if he was her world. They communicated when they had to, so that was that.

Their marriage was pronounced, allowing for an uproar of cheers. Clary clapped her fingers along with everyone else, smiling at the new couple. Emma was crying happy tears, as she held onto her new husband.

Drums started pounding while the young couple was lifted into the air. Clary ignored her previous thoughts, allowing herself to enjoy tonight. She found herself bobbing with the music as the crowd began to dance. Out of nowhere, Isabelle appeared with a wide smile. "Jace," She bowed her head faintly, taking hold of Clary's hands. "Come dance with me." She smiled, dragging her away from the outskirts of the group. "Come on," she encouraged. "Let go." She spoke softly, releasing her hands.

Clary decided that just for tonight. She was going to let go. She was going to let the things that made her stiff and uncomfortable fade into the background, while she enjoyed the evening. Her body no longer moved of her own will, but of the music's. She let her hips move more than she had in her life, even when her abdomen begged her to stop. She could feel the soreness get worse, but she didn't really care.

Somehow a wine glass had gotten into Clary's hand, and she downed it quickly before skipping back into the loop. Isabelle spun her in a circle, as they giggled violently with one another. They moved their feet quickly, stomping to the music and the sounds around them.

After a long while Clary found herself being tugged back to her tent by a very masculine hand. "Jace," She hummed, jumping onto his back.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled, adjusting her on his back.

"Catching a free ride." She snickered, burrowing her face against his neck.

OoOoO

Clary grunted awake when Jace crawled out of bed. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, as her headache set in. She sighed heavily, realizing that she had fallen asleep naked. She groaned softly, holding the blankets to her chest, falling back against the mattress.

"Hungover?" Jace chuckled, fastening his pants.

"A little. I've had worse." She muttered, touching her hand to her brow. "Can you have someone bring in hot water for my tea?" She asked, burrowing into he covers.

"Of course, I'll see you later." He ducked out of the tent, leaving her alone.

Someone brought her some water, and she reached over to put in her tea leaves. She downed it quickly because of the horrible taste before settling back against the bed. She just needed a few more hours of sleep.

"Clary," Isabelle peaked her head inside.

"Yes?" Clary poked her head out of the covers, seeing how haggard she looked.

"Can we just lie in bed today?" She whimpered, stepping in the tent.

"I'm alright with that." She agreed, rubbing her eyes. She reached for her robe, pulling it on under the covers.

"I can't walk back to my tent. I'm sleeping in here." She climbed under the covers next to her, completely collapsing.

"Fine." Clary snickered quietly. "You got so drunk last night." She teased, hitting her friend lightly.

"You drank a lot too." Isabelle squinted her eyes at her friend, looking a little angry at her friend.

"Not as much as you. You look like you can't go out in the sun. I just have a mild headache." She giggled, snuggling under the blankets.

"Screw you." She muttered, burying her face in her pillow. "Tell me a story." She whined.

"What kind of story?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"A story about you when you were kid." She sighed softly, taking a deep breath.

"Ummm…" She hummed, trying to think of something decent. "On my 7th birthday, before my mother died and before I hated my brother. He snuck into my room in the middle of the night, shaking me awake. He wanted to show me something special for my birthday, so I followed him. We walked down so many different hallways that were filled with the most beautiful art I had even seen. I had never even been down these halls before, so I had no idea where we were going. I was mystified and excited. Jonathan steered me into another room and it was filled with so many different kinds of flowers. I gasped loudly, completely in awe about the whole experience. He took my hand, dragging me to a specific part of the gardens. He told me to stare at a bush and wait. After 10 minutes, these buds began to bloom. They almost glowed. It was the best birthday present I ever had." She smiled faintly at the memory, turning her eyes back to her friend.

Isabelle was fast asleep, which she figured was the goal of her story. Clary rolled onto her back as she let her eyes close. She sighed softly, letting a comfortable sleep settle over her.

 **A/N: Ahhh I love this story so much. Thanks for reading.**

 **I love hearing from you all. I want to get 20 reviews for this chapter because I think you guys can do it. I won't hold anything against you guys if I don't get that many, but I might die of excitement and have to post another chapter this week because I am weak. I hate waiting so much, but I don't want to pass my beta it is such a hard dilemma. If I pass what is finished y'all might have to wait for a while. :)**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I am loving the response that I am getting, and I would love to post my story quickly because who hates waiting. Literally everyone. As I said before I don't want to pass my beta. Someone said that they don't mind errors in the story if it can come quickly, which I totally understand, but this story is my baby I have been working on this for a year. I am not posting it unless it is as perfect as I can get it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Everyday Isabelle woke Clary up and they would set out to do their daily chores. She shifted herself into a better sitting position, as she stripped leaves back from maize. Her hands were cramping from the way the leaves have to be pulled away. It was mostly old women who shucked maize, she thought this was odd. Old women in the palace didn't really do anything but needle point. Maybe this is their variation of that?

"Back when I was young, woo, you should have seen Stephen's father. If you think that Stephen or even Jace is handsome, you should have seen their great grandfather. That was before they turned gold. He had deep brown hair with piercing blue eyes." She smiled deviously, tying maize to string to dry.

"Interesting." Clary laughed at the woman, who was clearly missing the olden days.

"He was a truly handsome man." She hummed, and the other women followed in suit.

"What was he like?" Isabelle asked, snickering.

"He was a true man, thick as a wall." She smiled, shaking her head. "Every woman wanted him, but he only had eyes for one." She tsked, sighing softly.

"Isn't that how it always works in the end?" Clary grinned at the woman, who nodded gently.

"Yes, it is, my dear." She hummed, strung up her maize before taking it to hang between a few trees.

Clary felt the grin rest lazily on her face. It was probably the longest she had smiled in a while, which made her a lot happier then she thought it would. She glanced up, seeing the children run around the common area. They squealed with laughter as they hit a ball around the sand.

She missed the innocence of her youth. Her innocence was non-existent now, which made a pang enter her heart. She used to love to run and play, but now she had obligations and social rules that she had to deal with.

The ball rolled over to her, and they kids came barreling toward them. She picked it up, quickly throwing it back, in which they shouted a thank you. She shook her head to their enthusiasm with her lips curled ever so slightly upwards. She wondered if her kids would have such joy. She may not want children with her current husband, but she always wanted to be pregnant and have a baby. She wanted something that she could love unconditionally and pour all of her time and devotion into like her mother had done before she passed away. She sighed softly, not knowing when that day would come.

OoOoO

Clary sat next to the women, cutting up various vegetables. She hadn't started working with the food until the week before because of the other tasks she had been doing. Isabelle explained that she would most likely be working on dinner every night from now on.

Clary learned that she was a fan of cooking. It was very methodical, but the tasks also varied. She slid the food into a large pot, which was filled with liquid and seasoning. She was set to grind some other herbs, and she hummed softly, as she kept working. She heard a voice call out to her, so she scanned the crowd until she found the owner.

"Over here." Jace called out to her. She passed her assignment off onto another, dusting her hands off, as she made her way to her husband. He was standing over a large piece of game, stripping it of unwanted meat.

"Yes?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"Can you grind up the spices in the mortar?" He pointed at the stone bowl beside him, tossing the fat off to the side. She nodded silently, sitting on her knees. She picked up the pastel, mashing the spices. He worked quietly next to her, and they found themselves in a comfortable lull. She poured the spice into a clay bowl before placing more spices to grind in the mortar. "Are you well?" He asked after a long time of working.

"Yes, I quite like cooking, although I assumed a man of your stature would be immune to such a task." She spoke softly, keeping her eyes cast down.

"Everyone chips in that's why I like here compared to the cities. There is no need for money because everyone is cared for and everyone has a purpose." He explained, scooping some of the spice she prepared.

"It is a fine idea in theory, but it would never work on a scale much larger than this." She sighed, knowing the burden would be lessened on so many poor if this system could be worked.

"That is very true." He breathed, rubbing the animal down spice.

"I would try to help those in need the best I could in the castle, but my father and brother always opposed me." She murmured, finishing up the last of the spices.

"That's very commendable of you." He complimented her with a gentle smile.

"Do you need anything else?" She got to her feet, watching him treat the meat with expert care.

"No, thank you very much." He nodded faintly, keeping his eyes on his task.

"I will see you at dinner." She backed away from him, returning to the women she was with before.

OoOoO

Dinner came about when the sun finally set. Clary found her way next to Jace, who was sipping his wine. She sighed a soft breath, knowing what was coming after dinner. It wasn't that she hated being with him, but she didn't like it. He no longer hurt her like he did the first night. He strived to be gentle with her, asking if she was alright.

It all felt so pointless because she had no intention of getting pregnant with his heir. She drank her tea every morning, keeping his seed from planting. She took a chug of her wine, letting the buzz settle in her mind. Clary watched the eyes followed the dancer, seeing the way they moved around the fire. She wished that she could live with such reckless abandonment, but that wasn't who she was. She was a princess, made to be poised and proper.

"More wine?" Jace asked, holding the pitcher. She shook her head, inhaling a breath through her nose. He kissed her cheek lightly, grinning faintly at her. She drew away, as he stroked her cheek. "Are you angry with me?" He questioned, looking curiously at her.

"No, of course not." She shook her head, gulping thickly.

"You just don't want me to touch you?" His voice was quiet enough so no one else could hear, and she didn't know how to respond. "It is alright, if that is what you want, but if it is, you need to tell me." He peered at her curiously, being sure to keep his hands away from her.

"Will you be angry if I don't know what I want?" She chewed on her lower lip, turning her eyes away from him. She did not yearn for his touch in the slightest, but he couldn't know that. He couldn't know that she had no intention of remaining to be his wife, so she had to leave that door open for him.

"No, why would I angry about such a thing?" He shook his head, taking a drink from his wine. "You let me know what you want, and I will do my best to provide it." He explained, resting his hand next to hers, but was intentional not to touch hers.

"Thank you." She murmured, feeling minor guilt seep into her heart. She did not like that she was leading him on, but she didn't have a choice. Her brother would hunt her down and gut her before he let her betray him. He terrified her to her very soul sometimes.

She shut down her thoughts of her brother, not needing him to fill her thoughts when darkness surrounded them. "On second thought, I will take that drink." She announced, looking up at Jace, who began pouring it for her. She downed the glass, knowing that she wouldn't feel that great in the morning, but a few glasses of wine never hurt anyone.

"More." She moved her glass closer to him. He furrowed his brow slightly at her, but didn't question her. He filled up her glass every time she asked, while she down them continuously throughout the night.

Her body felt warm. Warmer than normal at least. She was always warm here, which she hated. She hated to sweat, but here her body was constantly soaked. Everyone else seemed completely unaffected by the blazing heat, but she was struggling to adjust to the climate. Her skin was reddened, even though she spent most of her day in the tents.

"I think you've had enough." Jace chimed in, and she glared at him.

"I camf-" Her tongue was heavy in her mouth, which was weird. "I kanham-" She shook her head, placing her forehead on her palm. "I can drink what I want." She formed partly coherent sentence, sitting back up. Her head felt dizzy and woozy, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You can't speak right, and you expect me to believe that your body can handle more alcohol?" He raised an eyebrow at her, keeping the pitcher away from her.

"I wish I could do that with my eyebrow." She pointed, forgetting about her frustrations.

"What?" He sighed, glancing over her.

"You can raise one eye brow I wish I could do that." She mused, raising both of her eyebrows dramatically.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." He sighed, getting to his feet. "Come on, I'll carry you." He held his arms out, and she shoved them away.

"I can get up on my own." She huffed, pushing against the short table to a standing position. The world seemed to sway, which confused Clary. The world never swayed before. Was there an earthquake? Hands braced her when the earth seemed to be getting closer to her, and they hulled her up right. "Oh, I was falling." She scoffed with amusement. Her feet came out from underneath her, but then she realized Jace was carrying her. She let herself snuggle against his hard body, as he brought her to their tent.

He set her down, and she began swaying again. She fell into a sitting position on their bed, feeling extremely woozy. She rubbed at her eyes, glancing over her husband. He was an incredibly handsome man. He kneeled in front of her as he began unlacing her top. She giggled quietly.

"Are you going to have sex with me?" She inhaled a breath through her nose, watching him work carefully to remove her top. Normally she would be embarrassed to be naked in front of him, but she found herself not caring.

"No," He sighed, tossing her top aside, as he began working on her skirt.

"Do you not want me?" She skimmed his eyes, feeling fuzzy all over.

"I want you very much." He started pulling her skirt down, and she lifted her hips up for him to remove it. He draped her thin silk robe over her shoulders before lying her down in bed. "Go to sleep." He spoke softly, stripping out of his leather pants, as he walked around the bed. She closed her eyes, and sleep found her instantly.

OoOoO

Clary woke up, thinking that she was in hell. It was hot, her head felt like it had split open, and her stomach felt like someone was ripping her guts out. She propped herself up, trying to actually wake up. She gulped thickly, feeling her stomach churn even more. She put her hand over her mouth, feeling her guts begin to move upwards. Someone handed her something, and she vomited into the container.

"I feel terrible." She grumbled, falling back against the bed.

"You drank a barrel of wine last night. Of course you feel terrible." He chuckled, pushing her messy hair away from her face.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?" She sniffed, covering her eyes with something fuzzy.

"You looked like you needed to forget something." He shrugged, getting to his feet.

"Did you change me?" She wrinkled her nose, noticing the silk on her skin.

"It isn't good to sleep in leathers. I promise I was a perfect gentleman." He assured her. "I'll get our healer. You take it easy today." He shrugged on his vest, exiting their home. She curled up into a ball, covering her face with their blanket. She had never drank enough to get this hungover before and she never wanted to do it again. She could hardly remember anything that happened last night.

"Hello, hello," A voice sang, as she peeked her eyes out. "I'm Magnus the town's healer." He kneeled next to the bed, pulling out herbs and liquids. "Jace said you have a violent hangover." He hummed.

"Yes, I do." She looked him up and down, quickly realizing that he wasn't from here.

"Drink this." He handed her a concoction.

"Do I have to?" Clary sniffed it, and it smelled awful.

"If you want a week-long recovery, then no." He smiled a cat-like smile, packing up his herbs. She took a gulp, and started gagging violently.

"More." He tipped the glass, and she forcible swallowed the thick liquid. She grabbed the bucket she threw up in before and empty her stomach until she was throwing up stomach acid. Her stomach convulsed with exhausted pain, as she collapsed back against the bed.

"Was that supposed to happen?" She wiped away the tears that welled in her eyes, as she looked over at him.

"Yep. It purges your stomach. Now drink this tonic." He handed it to her, and she wrinkled her nose. "It taste like peaches, and it won't make you throw up. I promise." He dangled the vial in front of her. She sipped the liquid, seeing if her stomach stayed where it was supposed to be. It remained in her abdomen, so she swallowed the rest of the liquid with ease.

"There you go." He nodded with a grin. "You should probably take it easy till the sun goes down, but after that you can enjoy the rest of the night. I would not recommend drinking that much, but it's up to you." He chuckled, getting to his feet.

"Alright." She rolled over, curling into a ball. She was never going to drink that much again because she did not want to ever feel this dead inside again.

OoOoO

Clary exited their tent when the sun went down, beginning to feel slightly human again. The sounds of the drums made her head pound, but it was a small price to pay for drinking a barrel of wine. She collapsed next to Jace, leaning heavily against the table in front of her.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, serving her a plate full of food.

"A little." She grumbled, running her hand through her locks.

"That's good." He hummed, moving the wine pitcher away from her. "I don't think you need this tonight." He teased.

"Har har." She rolled her eyes, taking a bite of food. She didn't realize how dry her throat was until she tried to swallow. She made a disgusted face, asking for the water. She chugged a large amount of the cool liquid, savoring how it felt in her throat.

"I remember the first time I drank myself into a stupor, or, rather, I remember the morning afterwards. That night I had apparently gotten into a fight, killed a goat, lost my virginity, and I lit a cactus on fire. Now I don't remember any of this, of course, but my father gave me a tongue lashing." He chuckled, as she shook her head at him.

"At least when I was in stupor I stayed in one place." She snorted with a faint smile.

"Yes, you were much less embarrassing then I was." He laughed, turning his eyes to hers. His laughter died down, but his gaze remained locked with hers. There was something different about the way he was looking at her. It almost appeared that he was looking at her with affection, which was odd because he never looked at her like that. He always seemed to pity her, but something had change in the last 24 hours.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, feeling her cheeks flame up.

"No, why?" He looked at her oddly before eating some food.

"Nothing." She whispered, shaking her head. "Thank you for getting Magnus. I felt really crappy this morning." She murmured, biting her lip.

"It was no problem." He shrugged his shoulders slightly.

OoOoO

Clary grunted loudly, flinging her staff towards Isabelle. She liked the idea of training but when she actually participated in it, she hated it. More often than not, she would get smacked in the face with a stick, and Clary almost never got a hit in.

"Come on, Clary." Isabelle huffed, shaking her head. "You have to do the moves that I show you, or at least block yourself." She explained, circling around her.

"I'm trying." She sighed, whipping her hair to the side.

"Show me the set again." She said, taking a step back.

Clary went through the motions, feeling like she was doing the set correctly. "You aren't holding the staff high enough." Isabelle circled around her, lifting it up higher. "Do it again."

"My arms are sore." She grumbled, dropping her arms.

"I don't care. You need to start getting it together. If anything happens, you don't want to be defenseless." She chided her, picking her arms back up.

"Fine." She muttered, going through it once again.

"Your strength doesn't come just from your arms, but your back. Straighten yourself, pull your shoulder blades together, and try again." She ordered, propping her staff against the sand.

Clary inhaled a deep breath, twirling the staff in her arms. She kept her back taut, trying to put strength into every move, as she completed the set. She panted heavily, feeling soreness creep across her back. She put the staff in the sand, hoping she didn't it right.

"Better," Isabelle nodded, stepping over to her. "Now, let's practice." She gestured for her to try to hit.

OoOoO

Clary was sitting on their bed, as she pulled at her neck. Her entire body felt stiff from the work and training she had been doing. She could feel her body getting stronger, but her muscles were sore. She closed her eyes, huffing in frustration, as Jace slipped into their tent. "What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow at him in confusion.

"My muscled are all coiled up on each other." She rolled her shoulders before they dropped.

"Lie on your stomach." He tossed his vest aside, climbing up on the bed.

"I don't know if I am up for this tonight. My body is in so much pain." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I know. Trust me, alright?" He murmured, encouraging her to lay down. She did as he said, wandering what he was planning on doing. She shivered when he pulled her robe off of her back, leaving it just above her behind. She felt his hands on her, inhaling a sharp breath, as he rolled his fingers into her back. He pressed his hands into her muscles on her back, sliding them to her neck. A small moan escaped her mouth, making her tense. "You are allowed to make noises and get comfortable." His fingers paused, as his eyes met hers.

She laid her head back on the pillow, releasing a small breath. He had no idea what was going on. She felt like she wasn't allowed to enjoy being with him because she was a plant, trying to get him- What would happen if they were traitors? Would her brother just annihilate them all, or what would happen? He readjusted his hands, moving them against the muscles in her back.

"Why can't you relax?" He asked softly, lying next to her.

"I don't know." She breathed, tucking her arms against her sides, trying to feel secure in herself.

"I get that you didn't want to get married. I didn't either, but why can't we just enjoy each other? That's what married people are supposed to do." He stroked her cheek before sliding his thumb over her lips. "Do you hate me that much?" He cupped her neck lightly, ruffling bits of her hair along with it.

"I don't hate you." She could see that he didn't understand. He didn't understand why she was holding back, and she couldn't tell him. She didn't hate him, but she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go back to a place with a bath, where she wasn't always covered in sweat, and where she could be decent. She wanted to be in the home she was raised in, where she was comfortable and content.

"Then why?" He dropped his hand, looking curiously at her.

"I just- this place is foreign. I'm stressed out all the time, and I just- I'm tired." She explained, as he pulled the covers over them. He nodded, trying to understand. He rolled onto his back, propping his arm behind his head. "It's not you. I'm really trying to just fit in right now and find my place." She whispered, not wanting him to be angry at her.

"Your place is as my wife." He explained softly.

"It isn't that simple and you know it." She bit her lip, pulling her robe sleeves back on.

"It should be that simple." He murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"You are an important figure here. I have to be seen as one of you, and that is really hard for me to do. I haven't been comfortable since I got here, telling me I'm allowed to feel comfortable doesn't help me."

OoOoO

Morning rolled around a few hours later and Jace was long gone. She climbed out of bed, seeing another new stack of papers on his desk. She flipped through the papers, seeing that they were list of males and females. It took her a second to realize it list of people who were married. After that list, there was another one of children who were recently born.

She had been looking through his documents for months, and they were always things like this. She had yet to see any planning for a coup, which would be odd for a group who was planning a rebellion. It would take months and months of preparation to get close to winning a fight in her castle.

"Hey there!" Isabelle slipped into the tent, making Clary flinch heavy.

"Hey," She set the papers down, trying not to look too suspicious.

"Are you going through Jace's desk?" She chuckled, lifting the top paper.

"Yes," She admitted, biting her lip. She knew Isabelle didn't think anything of it, or she would have already accused her of being a spy. "I get curious sometimes, so I flip through his papers." She shrugged her shoulders, drifting away from the desk. "Where are we working today?" She asked, trying to change the subject from her snooping.

"You are going to work with Magnus today. I have a lot of duties that I have had to put aside since you came around. I need to make an excursion out to the nearest town to gather some medicines that we can't make here, so you'll actually be working with Magnus for a few days." She explained, striding out of the tent. Clary was curious about working with the healer. She always thought medicines were so odd. They could heal the sickest of people by some miracle. It was quite amazing.

Clary slipped into another tent, which seemed larger than most. There were five cots lined up with a large table in the middle that was stacked with shelves. "Hello darlings," Magnus fluttered out of another flap that was attached to this tent. "I'm so glad I have a helper this week. We get a lot of accidents and burns." Magnus explained, moving over to the center table. "And I believe everyone should have knowledge about medicines, even a princess." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to head out." Isabelle spoke up before heading out the door.

"See you later." Clary yelled after her.

"Now, we mostly get fevers and minor injuries, but sometimes we get a case of sun sickness." Magnus explained, sitting by a table. "These are for disinfecting. If someone comes in with an injury, these need to be applied to the area, and covered with bandages…"

Clary thought all these herbs were interesting. She knew that a lot of hers had healing properties, but she never actually knew what they were. She was going to enjoy spending time with Magnus more than she thought.

 **A/N: So when I starting writing this, I didn't realize I had Clary get drunk like 3 or 4 chapters in a row. Lol. Honestly I don't blame her, but just fair warning she drinks in excess at least one more time.**

 **I know you guys are itching for some more Clace, and I promise that it is coming. Trust me at some point all this story is is Clace, but it had to start with a slow burn. Give it a few more chapters. :p**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Now that I am back at school I have a little more self-control when it comes to posting. Lol. I will be changing my posting days to Wednesday! I liked doing it that way better. Next time I hear back from my beta I might be able to switch to biweekly, but we'll see!**

 **There is more Clace in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

"Clary," Jace shook her awake. A groan coated in exhaustion escaped her.

"What? Why are you walking me up so early?" She grumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke softly, brushing the hair away from her face.

"About what?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position, trying to be conscious enough to focus. She was not a morning person since she moved here.

"I want you to come on our annual hunting trip." He said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No way." She scoffed, lying back down on the bed. She pulled the blankets over her head, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe that Jace wanted her to go on a hunting trip.

"Clary?" He sighed softly, scooting closer to her.

"I want to go back to bed." She moaned, putting her face in the pillows.

Jace heaved a sigh, climbing out of bed. He started pulling on is pants, and Clary realized she couldn't fall back asleep. She grumbled in frustration, as she whipped the covers back. She pulled on her leathers quickly, striding out the door. Jace followed right after her talking about something but Clary was too sleep deprived to pay attention.

"Come on, Clary, loads of women go on this overnight hunting trip. It's a tradition. It's the first hunt of the winter." Jace practically pranced, as he kept up with her quick pace to Isabelle's tent.

"You have winter?" She exclaimed with confusion written across her face.

"Well we get a cloud." He cocked his head to the side, smiling innocently to which she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want me to go so bad? What do you get out of it?" She crossed her arms at him, stopping in her pace.

"I don't get anything out of it. I'm trying to show you how we live. I know Isabelle has been doing a brilliant job of that but it isn't all cooking and pottery. Everyone has to learn to get their hands dirty. No one will take you seriously until you do." His expression went from boyish excitement to dead serious within a split second. She was not prepared for such an adjustment, this made her face heat up with embarrassment.

"They take me seriously enough." She glared at him, feeling slightly agitated at his accusation.

"None of the men here respect you. It's different with the women because you are one of them, but you need their respect. You are to be a leader beside me and you can't be that person when half of our people make jokes about taking your flower." He stated harshly, making her take a step back. He never talked to her like that and frankly, she didn't appreciate it. She furrowed her brow in anger, looking away from him.

"Come with us. Give them a reason to respect you." He scanned her face, waiting for her response.

"Fine." She muttered in a frustrated tone as she turned away from him.

OoOoO

They left the next morning, and it didn't take her long to realize that they were going to be out in the hottest time of day. Last time she had done that she nearly fainted. She was a little worried about that happening again, but this time the circumstances were different. She wasn't dressed in all the layers like she was before and she was definitely hydrated. They would also be moving deeper into the forest, which meant that there would be shade to keep her cool.

"Are you just about ready?" Jace strode into the tent, flinging a saddle sack over his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm ready now actually." Clary pulled her braid over her shoulder, lifting her own sack.

"Perfect, follow me." He tweaked his finger, urging her to follow him. She hurried next to him, making her way to him. She smiled faintly, recognizing the horse that brought her to this place. She attached her bag to her horse's saddle before sliding her hand down the horse's neck.

"Hi there," She breathed, smiling into the horse's fur. "I missed you." She patted its neck, as she looked over at Jace.

Jace was setting up his own horse, soothing it with a gentle touch. His hand moved with tenderness that mimicked how he touched her. She leaned against the beast behind her, it neighed trying to snuggle with her. Jace whispered to his horse with a soft smile, as he kissed his lips to the creature. She wondered if he grinned like that when he touched her. She shook the thought from her head, seeing the rest of the crew jumping on their horses. "Jace," She called over to him. "Can you help me up?" She asked, knowing that she would never be able to make it up there on her own. She was too short, and she knew that she needed help. She hated asking for help.

"Of course," He strode over to her, hoisting her up in the air to sit on her horse. She adjusted herself to a comfortable position, watching Jace get onto his horse. He moved so gracefully.

The group rode off together. Clary tried to stay in the middle of pack. She didn't want anyone to really pay attention to her but she also didn't want to get lost. It didn't take her long to notice that Jace had lied about the number of women going. There were about five girls in the group, including herself, while there were about thirty men. That unsettled her slightly, but strangely she took comfort knowing Jace was with her.

They weren't extremely close yet she trusted him. Somehow, over the course of their timid relationship she grew to trust him to some extent, which was something she admittedly didn't like. She didn't like that she trusted him because it made her feel like he trusted her. He didn't know what she was doing. He didn't know that she was actively trying to stab him in the back. She felt a pang of guilt her chest but she brushed it aside. It is his own fault if he commits treason.

They have a nice assembly compared to the other providences her brother ruled over because it was almost impossible to bring his soldiers here.

Her mind began fixating on her brother. He wasn't always ruthless and that made her sad. She remembered when they were children, Jonathan had the brightest green eyes and the biggest smile. They would go riding together every day and soar across the fields giggling and racing. As he grew older, his eyes darkened, his smile hardened, and his soul faded. He became of age to begin shadowing their father, he crushed her sweet brother. Dead was the brother who rode through fields with her and born was a man filled with the blood of demons.

She ran her hand through her hair, banishing the memories from her mind. She didn't want to think such sad thoughts in this company. She glanced around the woods, wondering how exactly their hunting parties worked. She went with Jonathan and her father a couple of times but they had hunting dogs, men with spears, and soldiers guarding specifically them.

She had noticed that the horse had drifted towards the front of the group. She felt her cheeks warm a little because these were the best fighters in their clan. She watched them train and she knew every single one of them were animals. Most of them were brutish but Jace and his cousin, Alec, had a graceful sense about what they did. They moved through motions like dancers perfecting technic, while the other men focused on destroying their opponent.

"How is your little princess between the legs?" A man nudged Jace from his horse, and Clary gulped thickly. "She seems timid, but I feel like she is an animal when you hit the right buttons." He belly laughed, as the other men snickered at his comments. She inhaled a sharp breath, wanting to disappear. They obviously didn't realize she was directly behind them, but she now understood what Jace had meant the day before. They look at her like some doll to be owned and used.

"She's a real beauty. I wish I could have been with her before her skin was marked. I've never seen a woman with clear skin before." Another added, making her purse her lips. She felt like she should fall back or let her presence be known, but she couldn't move. She was so horrified and embarrassed, but the thing that angered her more was that Jace remained silent. There was no one to defend her.

"You know you better be careful, Jace. I've seen her look at me. The first kid that pops out of her belly might be my bastard." Her eyes widened at the man's statement. He was lying. She had never even seen him before and he is bragging that she likes him.

"That's enough!" Jace snapped, whipping his horse around to look at them. His eyes locked with hers instantly, and he looked away quickly. "She is my wife. Our sex life is private, so if you want to talk about resting between a woman's legs why don't you talk about your own, not mine. If I hear another word regarding this matter, I will personally beat you senseless." He snarled, glaring his men down. "We are here to hunt. I want a kill from each of you by sun down or you are on century duty for a month." He threatened, riding up next to her.

OoOoO

They set up camp just before the sun with down, and Clary sat right by the fire. The men prepared one creatures they killed for dinner, while her and the other women cooked it. She starred into the flames, letting her mind get lost in the motion of the fire. She hummed softly, finding herself get mesmerized by the heat. She was drawn out of the tranquility when someone sat next to her.

"Hey," Jace murmured, leaning back against his hands.

"Hi," She whispered, swaying side to side.

They sat in silence, as they watched the fire. They sat like that for a long time and she felt content for the first time since they left for this stupid hunting trip. "Come with me." Jace whispered, pushing to his feet.

"Where?" She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Just come on," he grinned softly at her. She dusted off her legs, and Jace locked his pinky with hers. She followed him silently away from the camp until the fire the fire was a very distant glow.

"What did you-" she gasped softly when his lips tangled with hers. He hadn't really kissed her in a while, so it shocked her when he gently opened his mouth to hers. It wasn't rushed or nasty. She found herself rather enjoying it, which surprised her. His hands held her hips lightly, backing her into a tree. She whimpered softly, kissing him more vigorously. He turned her body around, kissing her neck. She released a breath, pushing her body from the bark of the tree.

She felt slightly disappointed that he switched to sex rather quickly, but he was trying to get her pregnant. He was on her all the time over the last month. She thinks it's because her father has been breathing down her neck about having an heir. She didn't blame him for it and she understood why he was trying so hard. She felt a little bad for denying him a baby because it was so obvious that he wanted one, but she knew that she couldn't risk it right now. She needed to wait longer before she gave up. She needed to find a shred of evidence that they were traitors and then she never had to have sex again.

OoOoO

Clary propped her hands against the tree, panting heavily, as Jace cleaned his seed off of her legs. He leaned back against a tree, while she turned around to hold herself up. She shimmed her skirt down, feeling her legs wobble beneath her. She closed her eyes, gulping thickly, as she tried to slow her breathing. She felt a little embarrassed to be with him in such an open environment, but she knew that no one was around.

"How are you doing?" Jace asked, heaving a large breath.

"Fine, standing during _that_ is very exhausting." She muttered, putting her hand into her hair.

They breathed in silence for a few minutes before Jace cleared his throat. "How have you been doing?" Jace questioned again, pushing off the tree.

"I just told you I'm fine." She shook her head at him, wondering why he asked the question a second time.

"No, that's not what I meant." He murmured, shaking his head at her. "I meant how have you been adjusting to here?" He breathed, stepping in front of her.

"Alright, I guess." She shrugged, adjusting awkwardly, as he placed her hands on her hips. He noticed her discomfort rather quickly, so he released her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've seen you around, doing chores and stuff." He glanced over her, inhaling a deep breath.

"And?" She raised her eye brow at him, wondering where he was going with this conversation.

"Well, you look like you're enjoying yourself." The side of his lip turned up slightly.

"It's alright." She glanced down, pursing her lips lightly as she regained her footing.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My men were being crude. They shouldn't have spoken about you like that, especially when you are in earshot." He brought up the events that had happened earlier and she clicked her tongue. The very idea of what those men said made her feel uncomfortable. They talked about her as if she was a loose woman, and she was nothing like that. The careless morals in this place made her incredibly uncomfortable. "I knew you could hear them, I'm not an idiot." He scoffed, shaking his head about it. He still seemed slightly frustrated about what they had said.

"You defended me." She murmured, inhaling a deep breath. The fact that he defended her in such a loud manner shocked her. He seemed like he hardly noticed her for the most part but today he spoke out for her when no one else would have. She felt like her blood had thickened in her veins because she felt incredibly uncomfortable about the whole situation. She didn't know whether or not to thank him because she wasn't sure why he defended her in the first place. Was it because it hurt his pride or was it actually for her?

"Don't act so surprised, you are my wife." He touched her arm lightly, which she assumed was supposed to be affectionate, but it was just awkward for both of them. She moved away from him, wanting to remove the odd feeling from the air. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily, as he looked around. He seemed like he was also seeking an escape from the dense air around them.

"Right." She mumbled, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "We should probably get back to camp. I'm starving." She moved around him, carefully making her way to the dim glow of a fire. A few seconds later she heard Jace's steps behind hers, as they arrived into camp.

She felt like everyone was looking at them, like they knew what they did.

She shook her head at herself because of course they knew what they did or else they wouldn't have gone off alone anyways. She made her face appear stone cold, as she sat next to the fire. A few of the men whispered around her, and she caught herself trying to hear what they were saying about her. She shouldn't have come. She wished that Jace hadn't insisted that she join them because she felt so out of place in this moment. Jace sat arm's length away from her, staring at the fire just like she was.

OoOoO

Their hunt this morning was on foot. She thought that this one would be much better because it allowed them to be quieter. Clary walked almost silently compared to the men. She was so much smaller than the rest of them, so it made it easy to move almost silently. She saw a creature in the trees, but she didn't have a weapon to kill it. She skipped up the way to Jace and Alec. She knew that she needed a kill over this trip. She needed something to show these men that she wasn't a little princess, but one of their leaders.

"Alec, give me your bow." She whispered, glancing out at the animal that was still there. None of the other men had noticed it, and she wanted it to be hers.

"What? No." He made an annoyed face, looking over at Jace.

"Let her use it." Jace ordered, glancing at Clary curiously.

"Ugh, fine." Alec rolled his eyes, handing her the weapon. She shushed the men, as she walked to the outskirts of their group, holding the arrow in its place. She wasn't used to handling such a crude bow, but she knew she could take care of it. She laced the string back, aiming at the creature carefully before releasing the arrow.

She hit her mark perfectly, as a grin appeared across her face. She did it. She felt a rush of adrenaline fill her veins, as she drifted to the center of the group.

The men looked at her in shock because not only had she killed the creature on the first shot, but she also noticed an animal that none of them had. She felt a wave of pride shoot through her and she felt her legs moving of their own volition towards the man who claimed that she _looked_ at him. She knew that any disrespect aimed towards her needed to be squashed, and that was exactly what she was going to do. She whipped the bow around, smacking it against his face as hard as she could. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks, as she panted with frustration.

"I'm not a stupid little girl. I have ears and eyes, and I refuse to be disrespected by any of you." She snarled, glaring around the group of men. "I may not be a brute like the rest of you, but I am smarter, richer, and ten times more powerful. If I hear any of you speak about my milky thighs again, I'll beat you myself while Jace keeps you in place." She glanced over him, seeing that he nodded in agreement. "Is that understood? Or should I hit the other men who have been talking about me as well?" She threatened, stepping back to hand Alec his bow back. "Well?" She raised her eyebrow, waiting for them to challenge her.

"Yes, ma'am." They murmured, seeming utterly shocked by her outburst.

"Good, now go get my kill before another beast comes to eat it." She looked at them with disgust before turning around.

"You dented my bow." Alec grumbled, admiring the wood carefully.

"Calm down, Alec. It isn't that big of a deal." Jace rolled his eyes at his cousin who seemed very distressed.

"This is my favorite one!" Alec exclaimed, slinging it over himself. "And now it isn't going to work correctly." He pulled at the string, studying his weapon.

"Come here." Jace put his arm around Clary's shoulders, giving them a little space from the rest of the group.

"Alec hasn't taught you how to shoot a bow and I know Isabelle sucks at it, so I have to ask where did you learn to do that?" Jace asked, removing his arm from her.

"I used to practice with my brother before he turned into a psychopath." She shrugged her shoulders, glancing up at him.

"You did good. Half of those men are quaking in their boots." He chuckled, pausing in his steps.

"Thanks." She grinned faintly, feeling her cheeks warm up a bit.

"I know that you aren't the biggest fan of living the way we do, but you are really good at it." He complimented, patting her arm, as he walked back to the group. She declared her place in these people, which made her feel more powerful.

The rest of the hunting trip seemed like a blur. They did the same thing day in and day out and she found herself getting bored out of her mind. She got lost in her own thoughts more than once because they were silent throughout the day. Clary hated the lack of interaction she was having because it drained her to be alone in her thoughts for so long. The arrived at home just after everyone went to bed, so all they could do was head back to their tent. She was exhausted but Jace still needed an heir.

Afterwards, Clary found herself asking Jace to continue holding her. She didn't know why she asked him to continue to hold her after he was finished, but this time felt different. He held her the whole time, keeping her entire back against his chest. She couldn't explain how different it felt to be with him like that. She still didn't... But she definitely enjoyed it more than normal. He went to roll away from her, but she caught his arm, pulling him back against her. He melted against her back, letting his forehead nuzzle into her the crook of her neck. The act of endearment surprised her, but she found herself enjoying it so much. She reached her hand back, burying it in his locks. He sighed softly, as her fingers scratched lightly against his scalp. He circled his thumb over her skin gently, propping his head up slightly.

"Are you alright?" He murmured, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered, crinkling his hair once again.

"You just normally don't want me to touch you except to get pregnant." He leaned up on his elbow to look over her.

"I don't know. I just- you seemed different tonight and I've been feeling lonely." She turned her head to look at him, feeling her heart heavy in her chest.

"I'm always here." He rubbed her arm, settling back behind her.

"But you're not." She played with his fingers, inhaling a small breath. "You leave before I wake up and you come back when I'm asleep. You wake me up, we have sex, and then you're asleep." She stretched her neck to look back at him, but, of course, he was asleep. She sighed quietly, holding tightly onto his arm, as her eyes fell shut. She couldn't believe that he fell asleep on her. He's not here for her. He's here for himself. She took a deep breath, pulling the blankets to her chin, letting herself be consumed by sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! More Clace is coming I promise, and it will be glorious. Clary is at a point where she wants more with Jace, and Jace is just all around clueless. It won't be like that forever.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I am excited to post this next chapter. All of y'all are amazing! I got the most reviews I have gotten in one chapter in almost over a year. I got 19, which made me super excited. I hope it keeps up!**

 **Someone asked if Sebastian was going to come like in the last story, and I am going to say no because honestly I looked back on it and have Jonathan and Sebastian in this story together didn't make sense to me. One person said they like jealous men and want Jace to be jealous, and feel like that happens later on, but probably not to the extent that you are thinking. If that makes sense.**

 **I am trying to have a posting schedule. I want to post every Wednesday, but sometimes I get excited and post sooner. I am back at college now though and I suddenly have like 20 friends, which is awesome, but it does prevent me from posting like a madman.**

When she woke up, he was gone. The closeness she felt the night before had vanished overnight leaving her naked and alone in bed. She sniffed faintly, rubbing her nose with her arm before forcing herself off the pelts.

"Hey, you ready for training?" Isabelle poked her head in, and Clary breathed a sigh of relief. Izzy was her only true friend here. Jace claimed to be her confidant, but he had yet to take any action. She was glad to find such a good friend here because it made her time much more fun. She didn't think about Jace or her brother. She just got to be a girl for once in her life instead of some pawn.

"Yeah." She smiled, grabbing her knife.

"Sweet, I need to sweat a little, I was lazy this weekend." She laughed, adjusting her clothes. "We should do use staffs today." There was more of a bounce in her step in normal, which made Clary give her an odd look.

"Sure." She agreed, looking over her friend, who was smiling much more than normal. "Who was he?" She smirked, knowing that her nightly activities had to have been fairly interesting.

"No one." She tried to look innocent, but it just wasn't working.

"There was obviously someone." Clary teased, nudging her lightly.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you." She giggled, flipping her black hair over her shoulder. "You know Merlion, right? He grows the few crops that can survive here and normally I'm not into farmers, but once he got that leather off. Yum." She squirmed, shaking her body out.

"You are disgusting." Clary teased, rolling her eyes mockingly.

"I think I'll keep him around a while." She winked, as they entered the training grounds.

"You do that." Clary picked up a staff, twirling it in her hands. They wondered into the center of a rink, circling around each other.

"How have you and Jace been? I've been avoiding the topic, but I'm so curious." She flipped the staff around, preparing to strike.

"There's nothing new." She shrugged, whipping her staff towards Izzy, which she blocked effortlessly.

"Seriously? I know Jace is kind of a prat, but he isn't that bad." Their staffs connected once again, and Clary was shoved to the ground. She huffed, kicking her leg out to knock Isabelle down.

"It isn't that he's bad. It's just he's... Jace." She murmured, running her hand through her hair. "He's just as distant as I am. I mean all we do is have sex and sleep next to each other." She pushed herself up, quickly defending herself from a kick.

"So?" Isabelle flipped to her feet, readying her staff.

"So, I feel like he's just using me for my body. I understand that he needs an heir, but I want to love the man I'm married to. He doesn't make an effort. He keeps promising me all these things after he screws me, but he has never once followed through on them. It's driving me crazy." She exclaimed, violently swinging the stick at Isabelle.

"Tell him that, tell him you want more, tell him you need actions not words." Isabelle panted before getting smacked in the gut. She groaned, flipping her stick around to smack Clary in the arm. She winced rubbing it, as they walked around each other.

"I tried to tell him, and he fell asleep. He told me he was always there for me, and he passed out." She growled, as their sticks hit each other's.

"So what? You still need to tell him what you want." Isabelle tripped her, pushing Clary to the ground. "You will never be happy if you aren't getting along with your husband. You'll be miserable because like it or not you are one cohesive being now, and when one half is not satisfied, it leaves feelings of emptiness in both halves." She pointed the staff at her throat. "Work things out with my cousin." She held her hand out, pulling Clary to her feet.

"Whatever." She dusted her legs off, picking up her staff.

OoOoO

Clary gulped her wine down at dinner, drinking more than normal. She could feel her head get fuzzy, as she sipped her goblet. Was Isabelle right? Is her disconnect with Jace causing this much unhappiness in her life? Her head was swimming by now. She closed her eyes, leaning against her fist.

"Are you alright?" Jace asked, placing his hand on her back.

"I'm a- I'm fine." Her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, as gulped thickly.

"How much have you drank?" He lifted the pitcher by her glass, seeing that it was almost empty. "Clary." He sighed, sinking back down to the ground.

"What?" She hiccupped deep from chest.

"I've seen you drink half of this and get plastered." He took her cup from her hand, making growl in frustration

"I feel like not remembering anything tomorrow, so I can drink what I want." She snapped, picking his glass up. "You aren't the boss of me." She stated, continuing to gulp down alcohol.

"Clary, you're going to get sick." He brushed hair away from her face and she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine." She hiccupped again, holding her chest. These hiccups were painful, making her stomach nauseous.

"You're not. Come on, let's go back to the tent." He got his feet, holding his hand out to her.

"No." She swatted his hand away, leaning against her fist.

"Clary, please, come lie down. You need to rest." He explained, urging her to her feet.

"Get off of me." She snapped, ripping away from him. In the process, she stumbled over into Stephen's lap.

"Little angel, nice to see you." He belly laughed, pushing her to her feet. "Listen to my boy. I know you're frustrated, but some rest will do you well." He patted her back, encouraging her kindly.

"Fine, I'll go back to my stupid hovel and sleep on rags." She bit out, stomping towards her home. She knew Jace was right on her tail, as she whipped the tent flap open.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms, as she collapsed on their bedding.

"You know, I hate my life." She rolled onto her side, curling her legs to her chest.

"I- you seemed better." He stammered.

"I'm good at faking it." She sighed, running her hand through her hair. Jace sat next to her, making her cringe. "Don't touch me." She held her hand out, moving even further away from him.

"I wasn't going to." He murmured, looking over her strangely. "Do you really hate it here? I just I thought with Isabelle..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I wasn't built to live in this environment." She muttered, closing her eyes. "I'm going to sleep." She exhaled, rolling to her tummy.

OoOoO

Clary rubbed her eyes, feeling a hangover deep in her skull. Her gut wasn't too happy with her either. She glanced next to her, seeing Jace sitting at his desk. He never stays home this late in the day, which made her curious about why he was there. She pushed herself up, feeling uncomfortable in her leather clothes. She skulked out of bed, beginning to untie her leather clothing. She grabbed her silk robe, slipping it over her shoulders and tied it loosely around her waist. She looked up seeing Jace's eyes on her, and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Like crap." She muttered, sitting on their bed.

"I'm not surprised. You drank a lot." He looked knowingly at her, heaving a small sigh.

"Yeah, I don't really remember anything." She rubbed her temple, running her fingers through her hair. Jace shifted uncomfortably, Clary looked at him oddly. "Did I do something?" She questioned, wondering what was wrong.

"No, you didn't do anything." He shook his head, scanning her with soft eyes. "Are you happy?" He asked, chewing on his lip.

"I'm fine." She responded, shaking her head.

"You said last night that you hated your life." He stated with a worried look across his face.

She flashed to bits and pieces of that night, but she could not remember that conversation in particular. Whenever it happened she must have been very far gone because she would never have admitted that otherwise.

"Jace, last night I was drunk and upset. I don't hate my life. It just isn't ideal." She assured him, playing with her robe. She felt a little ashamed that she hated her life here so much because these people had been nothing but welcoming to her. She was made to be a queen, not some female warrior in a clan.

"You said you are a good faker. You don't need to lie to me. I'm your husband, I should be trying to make you happy." He climbed to his feet, sitting next to her.

"You can't make me happy, Jace. I have to learn to be happy here on my own." She shrugged her shoulders, scratching her scalp. Jace didn't like her response, but she didn't know what else to tell him because that was the truth. She needed to be happy on her own, not because of a person. "Thank you for not taking advantage last night." She placed her hand over his, squeezing his hand.

"You were really out of it." He looked at their hands, tangling them together. "I know you don't really like sex all that much, which honestly makes me not enjoy it, but I figured we could take a break for a little while. Not for long because my father is on my back about us having a son, but a few days won't hurt." He kissed her temple, getting to his feet. "Get some rest. Hopefully your hangover will be worn off by dinner time." He grunted, as he pushed himself to his feet. "I suggest you don't drink tonight, but you do what you want." He chuckled, ruffling with her hair before heading out of the tent.

"Yeah, whatever." She grinned lightly, lying back down.

OoOoO

A couple of days went by, and she was glad that Jace decided to take a break. She could feel the stress of having to do that recede, which made her a lot happier. She didn't stress about going to bed at night, leading her to sleep a lot better. Clary was in her tent, changing after a long afternoon of training and working. She felt disgusting, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She braided her hair quickly, bounding it with leather before sitting on her bed. She inhaled a small breath, shaking her head. She still couldn't believe that this was her life, but she was learning, she was being challenged.

"Princess, someone is here for you." A soldier poked his head in quickly, retreating just as fast as he come in. Clary furrowed her brow in confusion, as she climbed out of the tent that's when she saw a familiar face. She smiled widely, running over to her oldest friend. She threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. He was like a piece of home, and she didn't want to let go.

"Clare-bear, I need air." He teased, trying to pry her away from him.

"Sorry, Simon." She released him, biting back her smile. "I just can't believe your here." She shook her head in disbelief, staring up at her best friend.

"I'm so sorry I was gone when you left." He hugged her again, but this time it was much tighter. "I couldn't believe that he sent you here. I just I couldn't believe it. Then he told me why, and I was shocked." He pulled away from her, holding her cheeks. Something shifted in her gut, and suddenly she felt like something was wrong. Simon always touched her like this, but it didn't feel right anymore. She drew away from him, chewing on her lip.

"What's wrong?" Simon looked at her oddly.

"Why are you here, Simon?" She questioned, not understanding what brought him to this place.

"Your brother sent me. He has a message for you and a gift. He also asked me stay here to look after you." He informed her, scanning his eyes over her. "What's wrong?" He stepped towards her, reaching out his hand, but she moved away from him.

"I just- I'm married now Simon. I don't think he would appreciate us being so close." She rubbed her neck, glancing around the place. He gave her the common curtesy of giving her space when she needed it, and she felt she owed him respect in return.

"He's not hurting you is he?" Simon asked, sounding overly concerned.

"No, he's not. Jace is good to me for the most part. I mean, he's an idiot most of the time, but he's been trying." She shrugged her shoulders, ruffling her hair. "I'll tell you about everything. We just can't do it out here." She grabbed his hand, quickly leading him to her tent. It was the only place that was private that she could go to. She crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling self-conscious about her clothes, as she turned around. She debated about covering up, but she decided not to because she thought it would make things more awkward. Simon obviously wasn't a fan of the place she had been living, and she didn't blame him. They slept on a pile of furs in a cluttered tent.

"Have you found any information?" Simon looked around the desk that was stashed on the side.

"No, and I'm not sure there is any to find. If there is, it's not anywhere near me." She rubbed her arms, sitting on her bed.

"You need to keep looking. You need to get out of this hellhole." Simon muttered, shaking his head at her surroundings.

"It isn't that bad once you get used to it." She defended the place, sighing quietly. "Where's the gift and message from my brother?"

"On my horse. I'll get it later." He shrugged, stretch his feet out.

"How has my brother been?" She murmured, not really wanting to know about him.

"Miserable. I think he regrets sending you away." Simon explained.

Clary froze when Jace walked into the tent. She quickly got to her feet, pursing her lips. She didn't know that he would come back. He never comes back in the middle of the day. She felt her face heat up, while Simon scrambled to his feet.

"What's going on?" He turned his eyes to his wife, and she could see anger building in his eyes.

"This is Simon. My brother sent him to protect me. We were just catching up." She walked closer to Jace, standing next to him.

"I'll get you a tent to sleep in." Jace peeled his eyes away from his wife, glaring at Simon.

"Thanks." Simon was trying to size Jace up, but she knew that Jace was the more dominate of the two.

"I don't want him in here again. I don't care that he stays, but I don't want you alone with him." Jace whispered in her ear, snatching up a weapon from the ground. "Understood?"

"Jace, you don't need to worry." She said quietly enough for Simon not to hear.

"Could you give me a minute with my wife?" He directed towards Simon, adjusting his stiff stance. Simon furrowed his brow at her, staying in place.

"Simon, go." She gestured towards the entrance. He went reluctantly, but it gave Jace the privacy he wanted. "What?" She asked, not meaning to snap. She knew it was harsh to talk like that, but a slice of home was so nice.

"You brought a man that I don't know into our home, alone." He exclaimed quietly, shoving not his hand into her hair.

"I know him. We grew up together." He continued to look at her like a naive child, which made her furious. "What? Do you not trust me?" She scoffed, shaking her head at the audacity of his silent indication. "I have been nothing but faithful and compliant to you ever since I arrived. I have not fought or ran away, but you still don't trust me." She exclaimed, crossing her arms at him.

"It's him I don't trust, not you." He pointed to the door, obviously meaning Simon. "I don't know him. I don't know what his intentions are with you and I honestly don't care if you grew up together because I can see the way his eyes were on you. He wants you. Men who don't get what they want willingly might take it regardless." He explained in a low voice, sending a chill down her spine.

"So, you're worried he will ruin your precious property?" She snarled, getting in his face. She knew she was taking it the wrong way, but he was implying a lot about her closest friend.

"I'm worried that he will hurt you." Jace's eyes softened at her words, as he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She turned away, feeling slightly disgusted at the moment. "Do you think I would forget about you if some man overpowered you? When you married me, I put you under my protection. If anyone, anyone, hurt you, I would blame myself. As much as you may disagree, I care about you. I don't know your friend, therefore I do not trust him. So, I will request that you don't spend any time entirely alone with him." His tone had shifted, and Clary sighed quietly, ruffling her hair. She drifted a little closer, letting his hands find her again.

"I trust him, which means you can too. I know Simon has a crush on me, but he has never acted on it." She assured him, resting her hands on his chest.

"Fine, but if he lays a finger on you, I will kill him myself." He muttered, pulling her into a hug. "I have to get back to the training grounds, I'll see you at dinner." He released her before he exited the tent. She exhaled an exasperated breath, shoving her hand into her locks. She walked out of the tent, walking over to Simon.

"Everything alright?" Simon threw Jace a suspicious look.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She assured him, clasping her hands together. "He just doesn't know you, so he doesn't trust you. I gave him my assurance that your trustworthy." She patted his arm, as they wandered around the camp.

"Well, as trustworthy as you are." He teased, nudging her lightly.

"Quiet." She shushed, glancing around the camp grounds. "We don't want anyone to overhear. They'll kill us." She whispered, chewing her lip.

"Right." Simon nodded, releasing a quiet breath. "I'm not used to secrecy." He grinned at her.

"You better get us to it because things could get dangerous very easily." She explained, sighing quietly. "I've scoured my whole tent, and I have started peeking into Stephen's. It's harder with him because I'm never alone in his tent." She said, as they reached the outskirts of the camp.

"I can see how that would be difficult." He agreed, pursing his lips together faintly. "We'll think of something." He assured her, as his gaze shifted.

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned, furrowing her brow.

"No, I just missed you." He blushed faintly, smiling at her. His eyes were on her the way Jace looked at her when he was attempting to be affectionate, which made her uncomfortable. Her face felt hot at his words because Simon never spoke to her like that. Clary walked to the training grounds seeing Isabelle on the outskirts, leaning against a man. She was giggling against the man's lips, as the two approached them.

"Iz," Clary cleared he throat, getting her friends attention.

"Hi, Clary," she chewed on her lip, looking up at man she assumed to be Meliorn. "Who's this?" She turned her head to Simon, as her hand ran across the guy's hip.

"This is Simon. He was a knight in my brothers castle." She grinned, remembering when they roamed around the halls together as children.

"You're a knight." She laughed, shooing her man away. "You look a little scrawny to be a warrior." She mocked, pinching his arm. Simon yelped, rubbing his skin, as Izzy circled around him.

"I'm more of a glorified messenger boy." His face turned red at her indication.

"That would make sense." Isabelle snickered, squeezing his butt. Simon yelped in surprise, widening his eyes at Clary. "It doesn't look like a lot, but it's pretty firm." She snickered, standing by her best girl friend. "I'm going to have fun with him." Isabelle whispered in her ear before she grabbed a sword.

"Be nice, Izzy." Clary laughed, picking up her own sword.

"Oh, I will be." She wiggled her eyes at him, continuing to shock Simon to his core. He's not used to promiscuous women, and Isabelle was one of the most wanton of them all. Clary loved her like a sister, but she did not approve of her habits in the least. She didn't know how Simon would react her after he got over the initial shock. "Come on let's practice."

"You sword fight now?" Simon's focus shifted over to Clary, who was now holding a weapon.

"Yeah, they like their women to be able to fight and defend themselves." Clary shrugged her shoulders, as she gripped the handle.

"We need to practice, so you can wait over there, and you can watch how it's done." She whipped her hair around, as she strode over to the sparing grounds.

The two girls circled around one another, throwing swings at one another with swords. Clary loved fighting. She didn't really know why, but it gave her a way to channel her anger and frustration. The metal clanged together viciously, as they dueled with one another. Clary almost never won, but when she did, it was exhilarating. She fell to the ground, coughing for breath. She landed heavily on her lungs, making her roll to her side.

"You alright?" Iz asked, holding her hand out.

"I will be. I just need to lie down for a minute." She draped her arm over her head, as she took a deep breath.

"Take your time." Isabelle laid next to her, sprawling out in the under the sun.

"You guys alright?" Simon yelled over to them.

"Yeah, we just need some sun." Iz responded loudly, making clary cringe. "Your friend is cute." She teased, chewing on her lip.

"Simon is a respectable man. I don't think you could get him in between your legs." Clary laughed, rolling onto her side.

"Is that challenge?" She grinned deviously, rolling her hips in the most improper way.

"That is in no way means this is a challenge." She snickered, climbing to her feet.

"Challenge accepted." Isabelle snickered, getting to her feet.

"It wasn't a challenge." She hit her friend playfully, as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I'm challenging myself then." She nudged her lightly. "I mean I was starting to get bored." She said over dramatically.

"You just started screwing around with Meliorn." Clary pointed out a matter of fact like.

"He's not a challenge. He will make me walk funny for weeks if I really wanted him to, at any time I wanted, but him..." She looked over at Simon, biting her lip. "He wants to keep his honor and respect mine, what he doesn't know is that honor doesn't really matter here unless your married." She explained, seeming like she was ready to pounce him now.

"Be gentle, I don't want my best friend to get hurt." Clary subtly threatened, climbing to her feet.

 **A/N: So instead of Sebastian coming I had it be Simon. I forgot that happened when I first started writing my first authors note. Like I knew it was coming, but I didn't know it was in this chapter. Lol. I am so tired this morning.**

 **Simon is also staying, so he'll be around a little bit more now. There is a little jealousy between Jace and Simon, but I didn't make it very prevalent. They don't interact a lot, and if they did I feel like Clary wouldn't be around.**

 **I have been waiting for chapter 9 to finally get posted, so next week, most likely, things between Jace and Clary start getting more interesting from then on. (:**

 **What has been your favorite part so far?**

 **You ready for Clace!?**

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Not much to say on this chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Please don't hate me. (:**

Clary arrived to dinner with Simon in tow. He stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing his clothes from the castle. She hadn't really offered him anything else to wear but she didn't want him to change.

She knew it was selfish, but she wanted to keep the old Simon, her friend Simon, intact and not tainted by this place. She wanted him to remain a reminder of home. She knew eventually his clothes would grow unwearable and he would have to find something else, but more importantly she knew he couldn't stay dressed like this. Not only was his clothing substantially different, his stature was significantly less defined than the other men. All the man here were covered thick with muscles because they had to be. This place took a lot of strength to manage. They constantly have to build and rebuild tents because the elements destroy them, they have to hunt large animals, and toil the sand to grow what little crop they can. Clary used to dislike the tan and physically defined men, but now she respected it. Those men had to spend hours laboring in this unquenchable heat, they worked hard to produce whatever they could. The men she respected most in their village were the ones thick as bricks and red from the sun.

"We are about to meet Stephen. He is leader of the clan and very respected here." She whispered to him, as she slowed her pace, pointing to her father-in-law. "He has taken a small step down on running the place because he wants to train Jace, but he is still fierce and will step in when something is out of line." She explained, looking around the people.

"Understood." Simon nodded, gripping the dagger attached to his hip.

"Stop that." She swatted his hand before they stepped in front of her father-in-law. "Stephen, I would like to introduce to you, Simon of house Lewis. He is one of my brother's knights, who Jonathan has sent to protect me." Clary introduced with a smile across her face.

"Does King Jonathan think I cannot adequately protect his sister?" Stephen asked harshly, standing tall.

"He is more concerned about her having friends than protection." Simon assured the large man, keeping his back straight.

"Alright." He eyed him questionably, glancing over at his daughter-in-law. "We will house you, feed you, but do not expect to get out of working. We need every hand we can get." Stephen explained, clapping his hand on Simon's shoulder.

OoOoO

Clary leaned back against her palm, watching the few woman dance around the fire. She was beginning to enjoy the show, and see the artistry in their movements. It was a movement of passion and emotion, which she thought was interesting. She knew they were dancing purely to the sound of the beat. She remembered when her and Isabelle danced. She remembered the feeling of freedom and excitement.

"I can't believe these people live like this." Simon whispered, gazing around in mild disgust.

"Quiet." She hit his arm, scoffing in annoyance. "They are going out of their way to host you. They are already running low on rations and you are an outsider." She chastised, readjusting her food on the ground.

"Still." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Simon," She whined softly, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'm done. Although I can't complain about the women." He smirked faintly, making her smack him in the arm.

"You are the worst." She teased, shaking her head.

OoOoO

Jace felt a little more territorial tonight when he was with her. She thought it was interesting, but she didn't finish. She heard women praise sex, but she had yet to experience it's wonder.

When he finished, he pulled her into his arms, drawing her into his embrace. She didn't mind it because he was warm and comfortable. She closed her eyes, yawning heavily, as she let the movement of his breathing begin to lull her to sleep.

"Why is Simon really here?" Jace's gruff voice came out, while his hand slowly moved across her back.

"My brother was worried." She glanced up at him, propping her head on his shoulder.

"Why is he worried all of the sudden? He sent you here as a punishment, remember? Why would he care?" He questioned softly, playing with a lock of her hair.

"Maybe he misses me." She shrugged her shoulders, placing her cheek against his skin.

"It's just suspicious." He whispered, yawning heavily.

"You're overthinking this. Simon is a close friend of mine. I wouldn't be surprised if he asked to come down here to check on me." She pulled the blankets to her shoulder, closing her eyes. "Go to bed." She cooed, sliding her hand over his abdomen.

"This doesn't feel odd to you?" Jace asked, sounding mildly defeated. It sounded like he was trying to convince her that there was some problem. Does he know that she's been snooping through his belongs? If he knew, she didn't know why he could care because there was nothing there.

"No, it doesn't. My brother is unpredictable and odd. I wouldn't think too much of it." She assured him, sighing heavily.

"I don't like it." He shook his head, while his ministrations on her skin came to a pause.

"You don't like anything." She teased, biting back a yawn.

"I'm serious." He groaned. "Are you even listening?" He questioned, sighing softly.

"I am listening, Jace." She propped herself up on her elbows, looking him right in the face. "I just think you're exaggerating a little." She whispered, kissing his shoulder lightly. "I'm really tired. Can we go to bed now?" She questioned, taking an exhausted breath.

"Alright." He played with the hair by her ear before settling against the blankets.

OoOoO

Clary skipped out into the center, making her way towards Isabelle. She smiled widely, feeling happier then she expected to this morning. With Simon here, she was reminded about who she was just a little bit. She was a sophisticated princess, and now she was Lady of the Brocelind Forest.

They made their way over to the older woman shucking the corn. Clary settled on her knees, picking up a piece of maize. "How are you ladies?" She asked with a smile, peeling the leaves back from the seeds.

"I'm doing well. You seem happy this morning." The lady smirked teasingly, beginning to grind some seeds.

"My friend is visiting for a while." She shrugged, popping seeds off.

"The thin man, who is paler then snow?" She clarified with a wicked grin.

"Yes," Clary laughed, shaking her head.

"I walked by him this morning in the fields this morning. They were really working him." She snickered, shaking her head. "He should be doing the women's jobs. He was not built for hard labor." She tsked.

"I'm sure he will be fine." She assured them with a faint nod.

"I hope so." The woman snickered.

OoOoO

When Clary saw Simon later that day, he looked ragged. She looked sympathetically at him, knowing that he was probably having a rough time right now. He was covered in sand, while his hair was jumbled. She felt for him because he had never had to work like that before. She could only image how sore he was.

"Here is the message from your brother and his gift." He held up a large bird cage with a messenger hawk inside.

"Thank you." She grinned, feeling more nervous than she wanted to be. She didn't want to hear from her brother at all, but she wasn't surprised. She hadn't gotten him any results yet, so it made sense for him to contact her.

She made her way into the tent, flinching heavily when she saw her husband. "Are you alright?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here." She held her heart, gulping thickly. She looked nervously at the bird and message before placing them by her belongings.

"Is that from your brother?" He asked, placing some papers on the desk.

"Yes, Simon said he wishes to keep in contact with me." She shrugged, quickly stashing the note in her chest.

"Your brother makes no sense to me." He muttered, leaning against his desk.

"He makes no sense to everyone." She snorted, walking over to him.

Jace held onto her hips, drawing her closer to him. She sucked in a mild breath, gazing up at him. "Will you kiss me?" He asked softly, circling his thumbs over her hip bones. "You never approach me first." He murmured, completely changing the topic.

"You know why I don't approach you first, Jace." She whispered, looking down at their feet. "I will fulfill my obligations as a wife and give you an heir, but I don't enjoy it." Her shoulders dropped slightly before she looked back into his eyes. She could see the pain that had bloomed from her words.

"I'm not still hurting you, am I?" He asked softly, seeming very weary.

"No, you don't hurt me." She shook her head slowly, as she tangled their fingers together.

"I want you to enjoy it. I hate that you haven't been able to because it is so great. I knew there was a chance we wouldn't like each other, but I thought maybe we could at least connect physically." He muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, dropping their hands.

"It's nothing you have to apologize for." He assured her, releasing her hands.

Clary pursed her lips, knowing she needed to do something. She could see that Jace was hurting. She pushed herself onto her toes, hesitantly brushing their mouths together. He cupped her cheek lightly, deepening their kiss ever so slightly. She placed her hands on his chest, inhaling a large breath before dropping back to her heels.

"Thank you." He bowed his head lightly, taking a step away from her. "I need to go back to work." He whispered, sighing softly.

"I'll probably be here for a while." She murmured, feeling her heart thump awkwardly in her chest.

She collapsed against their bed, waiting for her heart to steady. She felt like the situation between Jace and her was getting more complicated every day and all it did was make her anxious. She pressed her palms into her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

She closed her eyes, thinking about home. She imagined the garden that she frequented. She would fall to her knees, digging up the earth to plant more seeds into the dirt. She felt the cool soil around her fingers, as she stuck them in the ground. She looked up, gazing at her mother, who was leaning over her. Her heart hurt at the thought. She missed her mother so much.

After what seemed like hours, Clary pushed herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her hands over her face. She shouldn't have started thinking about her mother. She knew those memories only caused her pain, which is why she always pushed them into the back of her mind.

The hawk squawked next to her, drawing her out of her thoughts. Clary furrowed her brow, wondering what her brother wrote her. She climbed out of bed, shifting over to her chest. She drew out the letter, playing with the paper, as she sat at Jace's desk. She tapped the envelope, taking a small breath. She broke her brother's seal, revealing his penmanship underneath.

 _Clarissa,_

 _You have not updated me about the situation in the Brocelind wasteland. I took it upon myself to provide you with a bird since you are too incompetent to find a way to send me a message._

 _Those savages are coming here in a few months and I need to be prepared._

 _I know these rumors of their betrayal are real. They hate us because we conquered them, but you must stay strong._

 _Jonathan_

Clary read over the message again, not really knowing what to do next. She didn't see a shred of evidence that they hated her or that they hated The King. They weren't fond of her brother, but no one really was. She crumpled up the paper, huffing in frustration. She tossed the paper back into her chest, taking a plain sheet of paper from Jace's desk, she sliced it into a thin piece off of it. She wrote quickly, not wanting Jace to return and see what she had been writing.

 _I have found no evidence of a rebellion. I have searched everywhere I have access, there is nothing. What do you suggest I do?_

She didn't add any of their names, just in case the hawk was intercepted. She opened the bird cage, carefully drawing out the hawk. She placed the paper in the little container on his foot before bringing him outside. She let him free, and the bird was off.

"What did he say?" Simon approached her.

"That I need to send him an update about the Brocelind savages." She rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh. "I just haven't seen anything that would indicate that they are planning a takeover. If they are, they are keeping it far away from me." She shook her head, wondering what she would do. "I sent him the information I have found, but it isn't all that much. It's basic information, but it's better than nothing." She shrugged, shaking her head. Simon rubbed her back lightly, as she sighed quietly. She didn't know what to do any more. She could keep searching for information against her husband, but at the same time she found herself not wanting to. She was beginning to like it here. She had more freedom here than she ever had at home.

"The dinner drum is going. We should go." He gestured, slipping out the flap. Clary strode out of the tent, slipping the note her brother had given her into the flames.

OoOoO

Later that night, Clary was roused awake by Isabelle. She pushed herself into a sitting position, seeing that it was still dark outside. Why was she waking her in the dead of night? It didn't take her long to realize that Jace wasn't there. He was hardly there, so she wasn't surprised.

"Jace has requested you in his father's tent." She whispered, chewing on her lip.

"Why?" Clary rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the sleep from them.

"He has asked you to perform for him and his other warriors." Isabelle gritted her teeth, inhaling a sharp breath. "They have been drinking a lot. I would not want to raise their temper." She moved some of Clary's hair from her face.

"I am not performing for his savage friends. I don't even like him looking at me like that and he expects me to dance in front of him and his people. No way." She exclaimed, gathering the blankets protectively around her.

"I would dress and go. Sit on his lap. Let him flaunt you while he is in his stupor and teach him a lesson tomorrow." Isabelle smiled deviously, climbing off of the pelts.

"He brought me on that stupid hunting trip to get respect from the men, and now he wants me to do this. How can I teach him a lesson?" Clary wasn't a fool. Jace was bigger, stronger, and more agile than she ever will be. He may act the fool, but he is a lot smarter then he seems. Jace had been fairly kind to her since she arrived. It wasn't ideal, but he didn't hit her like her father and brother. He was careful with her body when they were together. She knew it could be worse. He tried to bring her pleasure even though it never worked.

"You've been training with me. He would not be ready for you to attack him, and you might get a punch or two in there." She grinned, helping Clary get into her clothing. "Especially, if he's hungover." She breathed, putting her hair into an elaborate braid. Clary stared in the mirror, feeling her stomach churn. She hadn't worn these for a reason. Most of her stomach and legs were revealed, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She felt like her body was on display for the men to fawn over, which she didn't want in the slightest.

"I don't know if I can do that with him. It's different doing that with a soldier because if they do anything to me Jace is humiliated not just me, but Jace could do anything to me." Clary whispered, gulping thickly.

"You can try." She moved the braid over her shoulder, smiling faintly at the girl. "If my mate challenged me to do these things, I would beat him. He could fight back, but I refuse to be taken advantage of." She stated, leading the way out the tent. "Show him that he is not in control of who you are and he will never disrespect you again." Isabelle paused in front of the tent, doing a once over to make sure her friend looked alright. "You are stronger than you think. Assert yourself and you will be surprised." She assured the girl in front of her, as she opened the tent flap.

Clary stepped inside, and the stench of alcohol filled her nose. She could feel herself shaking, as she eyed Jace. His gaze met hers, silencing the room. She felt her face flame up, as she walked over to him because all their eyes were on her. "Come on, dance for us." He smiled, running his hands over her hips. She felt sick to her stomach from his grimy touch. She normally didn't mind it when he did, but this felt different. This touch seemed hungry, almost like he wanted to devour her.

"I dance for no one." She said with the most confident voice she had, sitting on his lap. She tried to be suave, as she put her arm over his shoulders "Especially you." She whispered in his ear, carefully brushing hair away from his face. She stroked his hair, seeing the tense look appear on his face. She could see that he knew that he made a bad decision by pulling her out of bed. He knew she was angry, so she smirked at him, playing the doting wife. Embarrassing him here would only make this worse for both of them.

"Clary, are you with child yet?" Stephen asked from the head of the table.

"No." Her face continued to redden. She drank her tea like clockwork, so there was no chance that there was a baby in her belly. She felt a tad guilty because it is the only obligation that she needed to fill.

"It's only been a few months you have plenty of time." He lifted his cup. "To my son and daughter." The rest of the people raised their cups as well, cheering praises of fertility. Jace's grasp on her tighten, and he moved her into a different position. A positions where she felt _him_ against her backside. She sighed internally, putting on a happy face. She had never spent any time with just the men here, but she was slightly horrified. They were disgusting. They belched, vomited, and spit. She shuddered at the conversations about their conquest and their women, although Jace remained fairly silent.

He leaned back in his chair, sitting quietly, as he listened to the other men. None of the others really seemed to notice him, which made her wonder if this was a normal state for him.

She didn't care that much either way because she was still furious that he had drawn her out of bed for this. She sat on his leg, looking like a trophy. From time to time men would leer at her, making her gulp heavily. She hated being looked at like a piece of meat. It made her feel more like a pet than a person, which was never a good feeling.

OoOoO

They staggered out of tent together hours later. Clary wasn't drunk at all but Jace was a stumbling mess. He had her sit on his lap the entire time. Sometimes he would grind her down, making him groan and moan. She had never been so humiliated in her life.

She tried her best to physically support him, but his weight was overpowering at times. They neared their tent and he turned her around quickly, pressing her stomach against the canvas. Clary felt fear enter her heart when he started pushing her skirt above her hips just outside their tent.

"Jace, get off me." She began fighting him off, but he quickly pinned her against the tent once again. She struggled against him but he didn't budge. "You tell me I have to earn their respect. I did just that when you forced me to go on that hunting trip, after all that work you do something like this? Honestly what am I to you? I'm supposed to be your wife, your equal; instead you treat me as though I am a piece of meat! How dare you." She snapped, trying to tug her arms free.

"I'm allowed to do whatever I want." His breath reeked of ale, which disgusted her. One of her hands got loose and she did the first thing her mind told her to do. She slapped him across the face. His head hung to the side for a moment before straightening out. She balled her fist in an attempt to hit him a second time, but his hand wrapped around her arm before she got anywhere near him. She sighed in defeat, slumping back against the wall.

"I'm going to bed and you won't be there until after I'm asleep." She snapped, moving from his grasp.

"It's my home." He snarled, seeming overly frustrated.

"It's also mine and you disrespected me." She backed a few steps away from him. "You won't touch me when you get back either, do I make myself clear?" She tore herself away, storming back to their tent. She collapsed on the pelts, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She choked back a sob, burying her face in the pillows. She never felt more terrified of Jace. For the first time since their wedding night, she cried herself to sleep.

 **A/N: Please don't be angry! I have been waiting for this chapter because this is when everything starts picking up.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So Jace is a very mean drunk, and that is not an excuse for what he did, but it needed to happen. Trust me. I don't know if you guys remember, but when Jace got drunk for the first time he lost his virginity, killed a goat, and lit a cactus on fire.**

 **I'm not sure how you guys will like how this is resolved, but oh well.**

Clary woke up the next morning, the bed next to her was empty. She propped herself up, feeling a pit grow in her stomach. She assumed Jace, in his drunken stupor would've fallen back into bed with her after she fell asleep, but he wasn't there. She pursed her lips slightly, wondering where he was. She knew that he seemed angry, but she didn't think that would keep him from returning home. She thought they were getting closer. She was getting attached to him, and she didn't want him to be mad at her. He was being a savage last night. He has never really treated her like a piece of meat before, but she wasn't holding onto that anger.

She crawled out of bed, pulling on her clothes before slipping out of the tent. She didn't even know where to start looking for him. She went to Isabelle's tent, but quickly covered her eyes when she realized that Meliorn was in the bed with her.

"Clary, it's a little early for you to be up." Isabelle purred, as she stretched her limbs.

"Jace didn't come home last night." She whispered, feeling her cheeks flame up when Meliorn got to his feet, bear for all the world to see.

"I don't feel like I'm needed in this conversation." He pulled on his pants, walking past her.

"I'll see you later." She bit her lip, sitting up seductively.

"Yes, you will." He grinned deviously, slipping out the door.

"What happened?" Isabelle slipped out of the covers, grabbing her clothing.

"I hit Jace, and I told him not to come back until I was asleep, and he never came back." She murmured, glancing down at her hands.

"He probably just crashed at Alec's or with his dad." She assured her, rubbing her arm. "Go back to bed. You had a long night. I'll find Jace for you and then get you." She explained, steering her out of her tent.

"Alright." She murmured, feeling a pit in her form in her stomach. Now she was worried about where he went, which frustrated her to no end. She didn't know why she cared so much, especially since he almost assaulted her not 7 hours ago. She knew he would never have gone through with it but in the back of her mind, she was worried she had misjudged his character. What if he just assumed he just had free reign of her body since she had already complied for this long?

She groaned, crawling under her covers. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she kept replaying last night over and over in her mind. The anger had mostly subsided, but fear crept into her system. What if he was just acting? What if he was pretending to be a good man, when really he wasn't one at all? Then she started to get angry again because she hated being manipulated.

"Clary, I found him." Isabelle poked her head in a while later, gesturing for her to follow him.

"Where was he?" She asked, feeling her stomach drop.

"He's passed out in Imogen's tent. She said he came in rambling like a crazy person. Eventually he fell asleep, so she just covered him with a blanket, letting him crash on her floor." She snorted, shaking her head.

They stepped into Imogen's tent, seeing that she was brushing Jace's hair from his face. "Poor fella, he had a rough night." She sighed, standing to her full height. "I have no idea what happened before he came here though." She turned her eyes to Clary, silently asking her what happened.

"He was being a tool, treating me like I was his property instead of his wife." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She looked down at her husbands disheveled appearance where he lay crumpled on the ground.

"Shame on him." Imogen scolded, shaking her head at her grandson.

"Do you have a pitcher of water?" Clary asked, feeling her rage from last night flame up in her chest. Imogen handed her the water, giving her a questioning look before Clary dumped the water on Jace's head.

He gasped awake, flinching heavily, as he shifted around on the ground. "What happened?" He shook his hair out, stumbling to his feet.

"Dick." She growled, as the two women with her retreated from the tent. Jace released an exhausted breath, running his hand down his face. "You think you can treat me like that? What is the matter with you?" She exclaimed loudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am too exhausted to deal with this right now." He murmured, putting his hand into his now wet hair.

"I can't believe you! You almost assaulted me last night, and you can't deal with this right now?" She squeaked with anger, trying to contain herself.

"I am so hungover. I need to recover a little." He held his forehead, staggering towards the exit.

"You are the worst." She snapped, following him outside.

"Clary, for what it's worth I'm sorry. I'm a mean drunk, which I why I don't normally drink, but I can't do this right now." He shook his head, stepping into their tent.

"You can't do this?" She snorted.

"Clary, go do your chores. We can talk when I am not a mess." He barked at her.

"So, you can get your fake persona back on and keep manipulating me?!" She yelled, shoving his chest.

"What? No, I don't want to feel like death while I grovel to you. Let me sleep." He said exhaustedly, shaking his head at her.

"Fine, if you want to be like that!" She raised her voice, storming out of their home.

She stomped over to Isabelle, beginning to scream a million different obscenities, as she ranted about her husband. Clary never felt so angry before. She could feel her blood boiling underneath her skin, which fueled her anger even more. She was so angry Isabelle brought her to the training grounds, and for the first time, she won a fight.

OoOoO

It had been a few hours, and Clary finally went out to seek Jace again. He had plenty of time to sleep. She thought if she waited any longer she would combust. She slipped into their home, freezing in place. He wasn't there. She groaned loudly, walking to the nearest sentry guard she could find. "Where is he?" She snarled, not believing that he had left. If he wanted to leave, he should have come and talked to her first!

"He's in the spring house." The man stammered, seeing her angry clearly on her face. "I can take you there." He offered awkwardly, gesturing for her to begin walking. She followed a step behind him, heaving a breath of frustration, as they stopped in front of a wooden structure.

She whipped the door open, striding inside to see Jace in what seemed like a bath. His head was hanging back, while a rag was over his face. He still looked like a disaster. For some reason, she felt her anger dissipate. She had been planning on what she was going to tell him all day, but now, after all the ranting and raving, she didn't have the energy to fight.

Jace lifted his head, removing the rag from his face. "Hey?" His voice croaked, as he rubbed at his neck.

"Hey," She echoed, feeling overwhelmingly exhausted.

"Want to get in? I know you've been itching for a bath." He spoke softly, propping his arm on the side.

"Sure." She shimmed out of her leathers, feeling a little more self-conscious than she liked to admit. She hissed, as she descended into the water. "The water is actually cold." She snorted slightly, leaning back against the wall. "I think this is the first time I haven't sweated since I got here." She shook her head, moving to dip her hair under the water. She tried to summon her anger back because he deserved to be yelled at. He deserved to be scolded to no end because he was horrible last night, but it was like her body knew that yelling would get her nowhere.

"We really aren't supposed to do this, but I felt like death and I'm the lord's son, so I figured why not." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm surprised you aren't yelling at me." He muttered, letting his hand fall from his face.

"I was planning to." She played with the surface of the water, feeling shy and small. "I'm just tired. I feel like this marriage is so exhausting sometimes." She shook her head, sinking a little further down in the liquid.

"I really am sorry." He breathed, stretching his arms. "I never should have done that. I don't know what got into me." He huffed, beating himself up. "I've never done anything like that, and I just- I'm sorry."

Clary didn't know what to say back because she wasn't ready to just forgive him for almost assaulting her. She deserved to be treated better than that.

"I was thinking maybe we should keep the break going for a while." He suggested, locking his eyes with hers.

"Really?" She furrowed her brow slightly.

"Yeah, I know you don't like it, and I appreciate they you let me do that for an heir, but you aren't pregnant yet. It just isn't working right now, and I feel like it is because we are stressed." He shook his head, looking as if he was deep in thought. "I don't know really, but it has been months. I feel like things would be so much easier for both of us if you had gotten pregnant early on, but that didn't happen."

"Me being pregnant wouldn't have fixed anything." She muttered, picking at her nails. She felt a slight pang of guilt because she knew why she wasn't pregnant, why she hoped to never be pregnant. "We would still avoid each other and we still wouldn't talk. The only difference is that we wouldn't have sex anymore, which means we would actually spend even less time together than we are now." She explained. "Do you wait until I fall asleep to come back to the tent on purpose?" She asked softly, knowing that it was one of the ways he avoided her. He would wait until she fell asleep for a while, and then he would come into the tent and wake her.

Jace remained silent, which gave her the answer that she expected.

"We can work on us." He suggested hopefully.

"We can. How do you want to do that?" She questioned quietly.

"We can hold each other more, spend time with one another." He shrugged, seeming almost shy.

"You really think that would fix us?" She scoffed quietly, shaking her head at him.

"It wouldn't hurt." He murmured, looking like he was on the verge of breaking if she said no.

"If you want to, I am open to anything." She spoke softly, not knowing what else to do.

"Can I hold you?" He bit his lip, holding his arms open to her. She nodded silently, wading over to him. She turned around, lying against his chest. He was body was warm and taut. She closed her eyes, as his arms coiled around her stomach to pull her closer. He played with strands of her wet hair, relaxing her more then she thought it would. "How have you been doing other than being furious at me?" He murmured, trailing his fingers down his arms to tangle their hands together.

"Alright I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, cupping some water in her hands. "It's still hard to get use to this place, but I'm starting to fit in with the women a little more." She explained, letting the water pour from her fingers.

"That's good." He hummed, tracing his thumb over her palms.

"Yeah," She whispered, sinking back against him.

OoOoO

Clary was a little frustrated that she didn't fight with him when she had the chance. He didn't get to do those things to her and just get away with it. It sounded like he beat up himself up quite a bit about it, but that didn't excuse what he did. She already made a truce with him, so she wasn't going to bring it up. All she knew was that if he did it again, she was going to cut off his balls.

Jace had kissed her cheek, saying that he had to get a little work done before dinner. She squeezed out her wet hair, searching for Isabelle. She found her in her tent with Meliorn again.

"Not again." He sighed, rolling off of Isabelle.

"Sorry." Clary gritted her teeth, feeling a little bad for interrupting her.

"You know the drill." Isabelle teased, patting his abdomen. "I'll see you tonight." She smiled, brushing their lips together lightly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Clary stammered a bit, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's fine. It keeps him on edge." She smirked heavily at her, pulling the blanket to her chest. "What happened?" She asked.

"I didn't yell at him. I was just tired." She shook her head, rubbing her hand over her face. "I'm tired of things feeling so complicated, so we just talked." She shrugged her shoulders. "He wants to work on our relationship, but I don't think it'll do anything. I figured I'd just go along with what he wants to do." She blew out, lying on her back.

"Why don't you think it'll work?" Isabelle asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Cause I just- We are so different." She felt like it was a lame excuse, but she felt like it was true.

"So what? I get along great with you, and we are different." She hummed, raising her eyebrows at her. "It sounds like your scared." She said a matter of fact like, as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not scared." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She sang, smirking as if she was the smartest person in the world.

"You're holding back with Jace for some reason. I don't know why, but you are." Isabelle explained, making Clary's stomach drop. She was holding back, but she was holding back to protect herself. She wanted to go home. She couldn't do that if they got too close. She would hurt him, and she would hurt herself.

OoOoO

Clary yawned heavily at dinner, feeling so exhausted from the day. "I think I'm going to head to bed." She murmured, pushing off of his shoulder to get to her feet.

"I'll go with you." He grunted, climbing to his feet.

"Oh," she murmured, feeling a little surprised at his declaration.

"Yeah," He shrugged his shoulders, putting her hand to his back. "We aren't avoiding each other anymore remember." He grinned faintly, stroking some skin on her back. She nodded silently, slipping into their home. She turned her back, slipping out of her clothing before pulling on her robe.

She felt a little relieved that they weren't going to be having sex for a while. It took a weight off of her shoulders right now. Now she didn't need to deal with the tea every morning. She felt so bad about doing that because he wanted a child.

She crawled into bed, snuggling against the blankets. Jace laid next to her, propping his arm over his head. She pulled her blanket to her chin, looking over at him. "You want to kiss for a little while?" He asked, looking over at her.

"Seriously?" She snickered heavily, shaking her head at him.

"You don't mind kissing, do you?" The side of his lip curled up at her, as he looked down at her.

"I mean no." She shrugged her shoulder, glancing up at him.

"So…" He dragged on, wondering if she wanted to.

"Alright." She whispered, as he leaned down.

He hesitantly put their lips together. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose, cupping his neck lightly, as he opened his mouth. Her stomach churned, while his hands traced over her waist. She drew away slightly, looking away from him. She chewed on her lip, turning her eyes back to his.

"Good night, Clary." He pressed his lips to her head.

"Good night." She whispered, turning away from him.

Jace was moving around a lot until he settled against her back. She felt her face flame up at the position. He almost never held her like this at night. He would roll onto his back, staying in his own space, while she was curled up in a ball next to him. His cheek was pressed in between her shoulder blades, as he drew her close to him.

She exhaled a small breath, adjusting her head against the pillow before letting her eyes fall shut. She felt Jace's breath even out, while his body slackened against her.

In the cover of night, Clary slid her hand over Jace's, mingling their hands together. She silently trailed her fingers over his, memorizing the roughness of his palms and the scars along his knuckles. She pulled his arm closer to her, holding it tightly to her chest before falling asleep. "Good night." She whispered again.

OoOoO

Clary woke up feeling like she was being crushed. She peaked her eyes open, seeing blonde hair in her view. She wrinkled her brow, wondering how in the world she would be seeing Jace's hair in front of her face. She groaned heavily when she realized that he was pretty much lying on her head. She groaned softly, trying to move, but Jace had somehow shifted completely on top of her.

She squirmed around, but it didn't stop him from crushing her. She grumbled in frustration, trying to move. He was too heavy. The man was built of pure muscle, which was currently dead weight.

"Jace!" She exclaimed, feeling overwhelming annoyed with him. "You are such a dick. Get off of me." She struggled more, somehow flipping herself around in the process.

"What?" Jace gulped a thickly, propping himself up slightly. He rubbed at his face, yawning heavily. His breath blew in her face, and she cringed in disgust from the smell, as she was able to shove him over.

"You were crushing me." She huffed, sitting up. "Aren't you normally up by now?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I thought I would sleep in." He shrugged his shoulders, rubbing his hand over his face. "Sorry I crushed you." He muttered, sinking back under the covers.

"It's fine." She shrugged, climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up.

"To do my chores for the day?" She looked at him oddly before slipping out of her robe and pulling on her leathers.

"I just thought we could spend some time together." He smiled hopefully, but behind his eyes she could see that he was worried that she would reject him.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, tying the front corset.

"We could train?" He suggested, crawling out of bed.

"I am not fighting you." She snorted, shaking her head at him.

"We could practice with the bow. You were pretty good with that when we went hunting." He offered, pulling on his pants.

"Alright." She shrugged her shoulders, following him out of the tent.

OoOoO

Jace has hardly left her side since their fight a week ago, she had begun joining him in his task during the day after he completed his training for the day. She was not prepared enough to help him train or to help others, so she stuck with Isabelle until he was finished.

She felt like a lot of stress had been lifted from their relationship because they were remaining celibate for the time being. He started to talking more, which was odd because he hardly talked before that. It wasn't real conversation though. It was mostly small talk, so they weren't really getting to know each other any better.

He was constantly touching her too, which Clary was beginning to enjoy a little bit. He claimed her. It was odd, but people started treating her differently once they started seeing them out and about with one another.

The only time that she didn't spend any time with Jace was when he would meet with his father once a day. She had asked him if she could go, but every time he said no. She didn't understand why he was pushing her out of a single meeting. She had fought him for a while about it, but he was very adamant. She wondered if they were talking about a rebellion just between the two of them.

Jace had left early this morning with a dozen other men, including Stephen were going on a hunting trip until late at night. She huffed when her bird waddled into the tent. She plucked up the bird, snagging the message from its leg. She sighed, lying back against the pillows, as she unrolled the message.

 _Dear sister,_

 _I have not heard from you in over a month. I thought I was clear about your purpose there. I don't care if you like the Herondale boy, you are mine, and you are there to find evidence. Do your task, so that I can have you back by my side._

 _Your dear brother_

She sighed softly, running her hand over her face. She would have to check Stephen's tent. That was the only place that she could think of to look for the information. If they were planning a rebellion, then Jace wasn't keeping any of that evidence in their home. She didn't blame him, but it made her job much harder.

OoOoO

Clary paced her tent all day, while her body was tense with nerves. She hadn't eaten all day, and she hadn't spoken to anyone. She told Isabelle that she was sick, so she would be left alone for the day. All she could do was wait for the sun to set, so she could sneak into her father-in-law's tent.

The drums and the voices outside her tent began to die down, as the light from the fires faded. She gulped thickly, sneaking out of the tent. She grabbed a small basket of food before making her way to her to Stephen's tent. She knew that she would need an excuse for being in his tent, so if anyone asked, she could simply say she was bringing him some food for when he returned.

The whole town had thankfully gone to bed, easing her mind just a little bit. Clary ran over to Stephen's tent, slipping quietly inside. Her heart pounding in her ears, as she approached the wooden desk. She thought about doing this many times, but she never really had the opportunity to do so. She dug through the papers, skimming over them quickly. They had information about tactics and weapons numbers, yet nothing pointed towards rebellion. She blew out a breath, searching for a paper that said something about fighting against her brother, but she couldn't find anything substantial.

"What are you doing?" A voice cut the silence, making me freeze.

"I thought Stephen might be hungry when he arrived home tonight." I said quickly, showing him the basket of food.

"Oh." The man held up a lantern, revealing Alec's face.

"Alec? I didn't know you stayed behind." She asked, moving away from the desk in hopes to distract him.

"Stephen needed one of us to stay behind, so I volunteered." His voice was level and clipped, as he eyed her carefully.

"I'm just going to go. Have a good night, Alec." She walked past him, taking the short walk to her tent.

She was almost there when a hand clasped around her arm. "What are you-" Her mouth was quickly covered, as she was shoved to the ground. She felt fight grip at her chest, while the man's hold began to bruise her. She thrashed around in his hold, trying to escape from the man's grasp.

Her hand got free, and it connected against a jaw, as she tried to scurry away. Her hand radiated with pain from the punch. She thought she was free, but he grabbed hold of her ankle, dragging her back to her attacker. She screamed as loud as she could, before he shoved her face into the dirt, ripping at her skirt. She felt tears stream out of my cheeks, while her heart pounded much heavier than normal. He was too strong. She tried to move, but he punched the back of her head, making her dizzy.

"Shut up!" The man snarled in her ear. Her lip quivered as he finished ripping her skirt off.

 **A/N: So, I didn't have Jace almost cheat because it didn't seem right anymore. It had been a little while since Jace and Clary had been together, but Jace can control some things. Jace was also really frustrated with himself afterward, which I tried to display, but I don't think I did a great job of it.**

 **Also, sorry for the cliff hanger! I just can't help myself. ;p**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story!**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! You know I can't help myself when there is such a perfect place for a cliff hanger! I really just can't help it.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Clary gulped thickly, not knowing what to do. She was trapped under this man with nowhere to go. She cried out again hoping that someone, anyone, would come out and save her. She squirmed and fought, but she was too small. She wasn't strong enough to save herself despite all the training she had had over these last few months. The man was suddenly thrown off her, freeing her from the man's wrath.

She clamored to my feet, quickly hugging whoever saved me. "It's alright." He hugged me back, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Thank you. Thank you." I buried my head into the crook of the man's neck, forgetting that she had nothing covering her lower region.

"Let's get you home." Alec drew away from her, snagging a half-destroyed blanket from nearby, and wrapped it around her hips. He put his arm around her, leading her back to her tent. "I'm going to make sure that disgusting filth called a man gets thrown into the jail. I'll be back in a moment, or would you prefer me to get my sister?" He offered softly, keeping a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to come back." She whispered, clutching at the small blanket that covered her.

"You should change while I'm gone. I'll be right back." He stammered, hurrying out the door. She shakily got to her feet before changing into her robe. She pulled the ties tight, letting it dig into her sides. She collapsed onto the fur bed, wrapping the blanket around herself.

Her mind kept flashing to the hand on her mouth and the feeling of the tearing leather. She couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of complete helplessness that washed over her.

For the first time since she arrived, she wish Jace was here. Alec came back in with a bowl of water and rag. He kneeled in front of her, wiping the dirt away from her face. She winced quietly, as he washed just above her eyebrow. She touched it gingerly, seeing the blood that now coated her fingers. She clenched her fist, as her stomach began to tremble.

"You have a small cut right there, but it should be fine." He explained softly, rubbing the blood away from her skin. "Will you be alright by yourself?" He adjusted awkwardly, and she realized that she was putting him in a strange position. Alec and her never talked, they never spent time together, so she wasn't surprised that he wasn't eager to spend time with her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She lied, putting on a strong face.

"If you need anything, you know where my tent is." He nodded, as he made his way out of the tent.

She felt more tears pour down her cheeks, but she ignored them, as she curled up under the covers.

She wanted Jace.

OoOoO

She could not will her body to sleep, so when Jace finally returned home just before dawn, she was wide awake. He laid down in bed quietly, obviously trying not to wake her. He kept to his side, attempting not to jostle the bed as he got comfortable. She had expected him to curl up against her back like he had been, but he stayed on his side of the bed.

That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to wrap his thick coiling arms around her and hold her close, securing her safely against his body. He didn't though.

She rolled onto her side, facing him. His eyes were closed. She knew he wasn't asleep yet, so she wondered if he would turn over and embrace her. He didn't want to wake her. It was quite obvious. She hesitantly scooted closer to him, as she snaked her arm around his waist. He exhaled a long breath when his eyes peaked open.

"Did I wake you?" He stroked her hair, drawing her in even closer. She shook her head, squeezing his torso tighter. She never imaged she would feel this way about her husband, but for once she never wanted to let him go. "What's wrong?" He hummed, kissing her forehead lightly.

She sniffed loudly, remembering what had transpired just hours ago. She couldn't will herself to speak without sobbing, so she decided not to speak.

"Have you been crying?" His thumb moved along her cheek, wiping the salty liquid from her. She nodded silently, burying her face in his chest. "What happened?" He asked softly, sitting them both up right.

"Someone tried to rape me." She stammered, feeling her heart constrict in her chest.

"What?!" He tried to contain his raised voice, but it didn't really work. She leaned heavily against his body, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "What happened?"

"I was dropping some food off for your father, and on my way back a man jumped me. Alec barely saved me. He was just so much stronger than me." Her lip quivered, as she looked up at her husband. She hated being weak in any sense, and in this instance her body failed her. Her body did not contain the muscle to fight off that man.

"It's alright." He finally brought his arms around her. He rubbed her back soothingly, as she let her eyes slip shut. She allowed herself to feel safe in his embrace, abandoning her fears onto him. "I'm going to kill the man who tried to touch you." He rested his chin on her head, keeping her securely against him. She didn't know why his words comforted her so much, but they did. "Go to sleep. I'll protect you." He assured her, as she tangled their limbs together.

OoOoO

She woke up in a similar position as they had been all week, which was Jace lying across her back with his whole body. She sighed contently, enjoying the warmth that radiated from his body. She didn't fight his snuggles. She accepted them whole heartedly, as he held her close to him.

She knew she would have to face reality soon. She would have to send a message to her brother and deal with the man who attacked her, but right now she could enjoy the man holding her. She figured he was going to sleep in today since he was out so late, so she decided to close her eyes.

OoOoO

Clary awoke what felt like hours later, and Jace was gone. Her chest felt a little hollow because he hadn't left her alone in bed for a while. She sniffed slightly, trying to clear her nose from the gunk that filled it the night before. Her face felt so tired and sluggish. She pushed herself into a sitting position, hearing the bird squawk next to her.

She muttered under her breath, as she got to her feet. She sat at Jace's desk, grabbing a small strip of paper. She just wanted to get this note over with.

 _I searched Stephen's tent. They are counting their numbers and discussing battle tactics, but everyone does that. There is still no evidence of a rebellion, and I think you are crazy to continue this belief. The only thing that is anywhere near suspicious is my husband's private meetings with his father._

She rolled up the note, quickly slipping it into the bird's little compartment before letting him go. She huffed quietly, whipping around to go back into her home. She groaned in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

She stripped out of her robe before pulling on her leathers. She glanced into their mirror, seeing that her eyes were red and puffy from the night before.

She slipped out of the tent, squinting her eyes, as they adjusted to the harsh sun light. She strode the through the camp, looking for her husband. She figured he would be on the training grounds.

He was standing in front of boys, who could be no more than ten, showing them a set of moves for their wooden swords. Clary paused a few steps away from him, waiting for him to finish. He had noticed her approach them, which distracted him ever so slightly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, as she waited.

"Keep doing that until I tell you to stop." He ordered the boys before making his way over to his wife. "Hi," he breathed, brushing a curl from her face. "How are you doing?" He asked, smiling faintly at her.

"I'll be all right." She shrugged her shoulder, glancing away nervously from him. She felt like he was looking right through her for once, which she found to be incredibly unsettling. "You weren't there when I woke up." She whispered, turning her eyes back to his.

"I thought you needed more rest." He murmured, taking her hand in his. "I'm almost done with them, if you want to practice some archery." He offered, kissing her knuckles. She found herself grinning faintly, as her husband played with her fingers. She nodded silently, as she bit her lip. "Alright, good job today! You are dismissed." He ordered, leading her to the target range. He handed her a bow. She took it from him, testing the tensile strength, as they drifted in front of a target. "We should play a game." Jace smirked faintly, locking an arrow into place.

"A game." She snorted at him.

"Yes, whoever gets closest to the bullseye gets to ask the other one a question." He suggested, letting an arrow fly.

"Alright then." She shrugged, glancing over at where his arrow landed. It was in the ring just outside of the target, which surprised her. She assumed he was like a god when it came to all of his weaponry skills but apparently, he was not the best at everything. She hummed softly, lifting her bow. She pulled the string back, aiming carefully before releasing it. "I win." She mocked, snickering to herself.

"This round." He said matter of fact like. "Ask your question." He ordered with a smile.

"Have you ever gotten all the sand off of you?" She felt laughter in her chest, as she thought about her question. She had so much sand in her behind alone if she shook it all out she could probably build a sand castle.

"No, it is engrained in every crevice on my body." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"How do you stand it? It drives me mad." She groaned, squirming faintly.

"Well when you are born here, you don't really mind it." He shrugged his shoulders, preparing to fire another arrow. Clary shot hers soon after his, seeing that his landed closer. "Do you really hate it here?" He asked softly, playing with the wood of his bow.

"I don't hate it here." She murmured, playing with the string.

"You act like you do." He walked around her, standing closer than she was comfortable with.

"I don't-" she sighed softly, shaking her head. "I just- I want to be home." She whispered, looking up at him. "I want to be in a dress, I want a bath, I want to be cold." She breathed, taking her eyes away from him. He hummed softly, stepping around her. They fired another round, and Clary internally winced when Jace beat her again.

"Are you really alright, after everything that happened last night?" Jace questioned quietly, knocking back another arrow.

"I-" she pursed her lips, trying to think of the correct phrasing. "I haven't been thinking about it." She shrugged her shoulders, playing with an arrow. "I was attacked. Your cousin caught him and now I am moving on." She explained, releasing a tensed breath. "He didn't actually…" She trailed off, not even wanting to think about what that man was going to do with her.

"I know he didn't." He said in a gentle voice, caressing her back with a whisper of a touch. "He was questioned extensively." His voice was gruff, as he spoke, but the way he said it made her pale ever so slightly. They had tortured him for touching her. She was a little surprised about the form of punishment that the man was subjected to, but at the same time she felt oddly grateful. "Again." He drew his arrow back, letting it fly.

Clary gulped thickly, pulling the string back. She aimed carefully, but she didn't hit her mark. She was nervous about Jace's next question. His questions were so simple but at the same time complicated because of their answers.

"Could you let me really try to please you in our bed?" He whispered into her ear, making her face flame up.

"I don't know." She stammered, gazing down at her feet.

"I could do it. I know I can, but you won't let me." He breathed, keeping everyone from hearing her.

"Jace, I really don't want to talk about this right now." She whispered, putting her bow back into its stand.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He chased after her, getting to her side.

"Is that all you care about?" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "Having sex with me, or making sure no one else has had sex with me." She snapped, wanting some space from him.

"No, I just think that it could help us." He skipped in front of her, and his face was soft and genuine.

"How would that help anything?!" She didn't understand what he was talking about, as he spoke.

"Being together like that… it builds intimacy. It builds closeness, and is a way for us to begin to be vulnerable with one another. I've been trying, but I don't know how to do it without physical part as well." Jace explained, as they walked into their home. Jace huffed a defeated breath, moving towards the door. "I hope one day you can really give me a chance." He murmured, looking at her with softened eyes.

"Be vulnerable. Tell me something no one else knows." She spoke quickly. She understood how he viewed sex, but she didn't see it the same way. Sex was a result from emotional vulnerability, not the sole cause of it.

"I left you this morning because I didn't think you would want me there. You hate being with me, so I started over thinking things this morning, and I felt like I had been raping you since we got married. I want to be with you, I want you to feel good and want me." His words hit her in the chest, making her sit down. She propped her hand against the blankets, looking up at him.

"I never thought you were raping me." She whispered, picking at her fingers. He fell to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs, as he gazed up at her. She was shocked by the gesture, but she weaved her fingers into his hair.

"I can't bring myself to have sex with you again unless you want it. My father has been pressuring me ever since you arrived, and it is exhausting, but I will wait until this is something that you truly and honestly want with me because you are my mate, my wife." He buried his face into her stomach, as she hesitantly brought his arms around her.

"Thank you." She breathed, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

She rested her cheek against his hair, feeling truly close to Jace for the first time.

OoOoO

Jace and Clary didn't leave their tent the rest of the night. They didn't talk or really move. They were sprawled comfortably across the bed, just holding each other. She could feel Jace's heart pound against her back, while her fingers played with his.

"Are you hungry?" He hummed, beginning to play with her tiny fingers. She shook her head silently, and he squeezed her hands in response. Her lips quirked up when Jace's head was nuzzled into the nape of her neck. He kissed her shoulder gently, tracing his finger across her dainty hands. She adjusted slightly, allowing herself to burrow against him.

She could hear the drums beating outside, along with everyone's chatter. The beat of the drums pounded in her chest, calming her more than she expected it too. She sighed contently, reaching up to touch his hair, which was partly draped over his shoulder. She twirled his locks, tugging on them lightly.

She glanced over at him, seeing his eyes closed. She focused on his breath, realizing that it was calm and steady. His heart rate seemed slower.

She grinned faintly, knowing that he was fast asleep. She wondered how he was comfortable. His position seemed extremely odd to her, but she didn't question it. She kissed his hand lightly, remembering his words from earlier.

Neither of them really enjoyed being together. Jace was able to finish, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it. It didn't mean he wanted to be with her in that way. He did want to have sex with her, but he wanted her to want it. He has made that very clear to her more than once. He didn't want to be with her because he had to be. They had duties that had to fulfill as a married couple and that included having a child. She hated that he felt that way, but it gave her some relief. If she had her way, she could be home within the next few months, so it might not be necessary.

She adjusted her head against her pillow before closing her eyes. She yawned heavily, letting rest overcome her.

OoOoO

Clary stirred awake a few days later, feeling Jace's body curled up against her. She hummed softly, letting her eyes fall shut again. She remembered that the man who attacked her was getting executed today. She moved onto her back, as Jace rolled away from her. He sprawled out across the bed, nuzzling into the blankets and pillows.

She was beginning to learn that her husband was a very heavy sleeper. She didn't understand how he woke up so early in the morning because he slept like the absolute dead.

She turned onto her side, lying on his warm back. She propped her chin on his back, smiling faintly. He was so peaceful here, in their bed. Sometimes she wished that the two of them could just stay here forever and really grow together, but she knew that would never happen. She had to finish her search, which she was beginning to hope was pointless. Jace wasn't a horrible person, and when he was finally able to open up, she could see the hurt in his heart.

"Wake up." She kissed his back, peering over him to see his face.

"I'm up." He grumbled softly, twisting around underneath her. "Good morning." He stroked her hair away from her face, tracing his finger along her cheek.

"I don't know if it is good." She sighed, propping herself up into a sitting position.

"Why not?" He yawned, stretching his limbs.

"That man is getting killed today." She whispered, glancing over at him.

"He attacked you." Jace crawled out of bed, and she found herself checking out his bare form. She looked away from him, feeling her cheeks flame up slightly before slipping out of the covers. She got dressed quickly, turning around to see her husband.

She followed him out to the town center, where she sat next to Stephen, feeling a little hesitant about what was about to happen. "You are accused of attempt at rape on Clarissa Herondale, who not only is the princess of these lands, but the highest ranking lady in our clan. The sentence for such behavior on my land is death." His voice echoed across the crowd that was watching, making her purse my lips. She had never really seen Stephen in an authoritative manner, so it was interesting for her to watch.

She didn't know if she wanted to see this. Jace told her that he would kill the man who tried to touch her, but she never thought he actually meant it. He reacted so calmly when she told him that she was attacked. She assumed that he was just saying that because he wanted to protect her.

She looked over at Jace, who was standing next to the man with a big sword. She had seen him spar, but this was different. It wasn't a wooden practice sword or a staff, it was a real metal sword. She gulped thickly, taking a deep breath.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous until her mind flashed back to her mother. Her blood dripping from the slit on her throat. She closed her eyes, remembering the red that seeped into her gown, forever staining it with her sins. Her screams echoing down the halls of the throne room, while her brother just stood there and watched.

She blinked her eyes open, seeing her husband with a sword. She didn't know if she could watch this. She felt her chest pound faster in her chest, while her uneasiness grew in her heart. She licked her lips, finding herself unable to take her eyes off the man she slept next to.

"And since you threatened the live of my son's wife, he has requested to personally carry out your sentence." He informed the man, nodding to the guards that were holding the prisoner. They pulled him over to a block, holding the man's head down on it. She wanted to look away, but she had some sick satisfaction in watching him die. At the same time, she was just plain sick. She compressed her lips together, as her eyes made contact with Jace's again.

"Any last words?" Jace asked, resting the edge of the sword against his neck. The man shook his head, and Jace shrugged his shoulders. She wondered what his last words would been. She sucked in a breath, as the sword was lifted high in the air. She gasped when the sword descended downwards, slicing the man's head off. She grimaced, seeing the head roll onto the ground. The sand filtered with crimson sand, which made her stomach churn. Nausea drifted up her throat, burning the back of it. She covered her mouth, forcing back the bile. She couldn't puke in front of everyone. She had to wait. Just a little bit longer.

"Get someone to clean that up." Stephen stood up, gesturing for her to get up too. She dropped her hand, swallowing the bile in her throat, as she hurried away from her place. She quickly walked around a tent away from the crowds of people, and vomited heavily. She coughed from the stinging sensation in her throat, feeling like she might puke again from the pain. She wiped her lips off, standing back up shakily. She took a calming breath, as she straightened herself out.

"Clary, where did you..." Jace's voice trailed off when he found her, as he tentatively rested a hand on her arm. "I've been looking for you." His eyes flicked over at the vomit on the ground, which made her face heat up. She felt more embarrassed than was probably necessary. "What happened?" He held her cheeks, stroking them lightly.

"The only other person I even seen die is my mother, and I just-" I paused, not really wanting to think about her dead mother.

"It's alright." He kissed her nose lightly, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back, as he squeezed her against him. He drew away from her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Death is brutal, but for that man, it did not come undeserved. He hurt you." He spoke softly. She nodded silently, biting her lip.

"It's just hard to see that much blood, and I just remembered her..." She murmured, keeping her eyes forward. He nodded in understanding, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Let's get you some more food." He grinned faintly, trying to make me feel better.

"That's probably a good idea." She mumbled, feeling my lip quiver slightly. She strode over to him, as his hand rested on the small of her back. He led her into the town center, steering her clear of the area where the man was executed. She sat next to him at their table, as Jace got her bowl of food. "Thank you." She whispered, watching him sit next to her. He smiled softly at her, kissing her cheek with a quick peck.

"I'm sorry you had to witness your mother's death, but I will always be here for you." He spoke quietly and steadily, making her believe every word he spoke to her.

 **A/N: Things with Clace are really starting to shift, and I think it is super exciting. I have officially caught up with my beta, which is why I waited to post this in all honesty. She is also in college and is a nursing student, so she is super busy. I hope I can get a chapter back to you by next Wednesday, but no promises.**

 **Also I just want to say that I am super excited that I have gotten up to 100 followers on this story, I have gotten to almost 10000 views, along with over 100 reviews, which is just super exciting!**

 **What do you guys think is going to happen next?**

 **Please Review! I love hearing from all of you lovely people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this isn't my regular posting time at all. Lol. I wanted to post this chapter though, but I wanted to do it before this weekend.**

 **I have been waiting for this chapter for so long, and I am so excited because it is amazing. It does get a little steamy, so be warned.**

Clary smiled at the women around them, as they prepared dinner. She was working on crushing spices, while the others prepared meat and the maize. This became a ritual that she enjoyed. She loved spending time with these women because they acted so differently than women from her home. They were all genuinely kind, and it made her smile.

"Clary, are you still not with child?" Imogen hummed, slicing some of the maize on the chicken.

"No," she shook her head, forcing back the blush on her cheeks. "We've both been feeling a large amount of pressure, so we decided to take a breath." She explained, glancing over at her husband. He was taking care of the meat over the fire.

"That's understandable." Another one shrugged her shoulders.

"How have you all been doing?" Clary asked, wanting to get the focus off of her marriage bed. She knew that they weren't specifically asking about that, but her being pregnant very much involved that.

"Well the children are doing well." Emma spoke up, smiling faintly.

"That's great." Clary grinned at the girl, knowing that she was very nervous about being a mother figure.

"I shouldn't have been so scared. I've been helping with them since I was 12. I'm hardly incapable of taking care of them." She hummed, cutting the maize off the cob. "Here a few of them go now." She stated, as two kids ran by playing some form of game.

"Clary, bring me those spices." Jace called over to her, drawing her away from the women.

She got to her feet, dusting off her hands before making her way over to him. She handed him the clay bowl, taking a seat next to him. He scooped them up in his hand, spreading it over a raw piece of meat. "Do you want to learn how to season an animal?" Jace asked, grunting softly, as he settled next to her.

"Do I have to touch it?" She wrinkled her brow, looking over it.

"Yes," He snorted at her with a smile ghosting her lips. "Come on, pick up a fistful of spice." He adjusted the beast in front of her, and she cringed slightly. It looked a disgusting odd pink color. "Do you see these slits in the side?" He questioned, pointing out the lines in the meat. "I cut those so more spice can be distributed across the meat." He explained, lifting her hand up to the animal. "So, you want to over the animal and get it into the slits." He guided her hand over the slick muscles of the dead animal, spreading the spices around.

"This feels so weird." She laughed, beginning to do it on her own, while Jace worked on pounding more spices.

"I know." He smirked faintly at her.

When dinner was finished, she found her place next to her husband, who filled her glass up. She sipped on it, leaning back against her palm. She felt calmer than she expected today, and she felt like it was due to the shift in her relationship with her husband. The past two weeks he had been talking very openly to her, trying to truly get to know her. They both began speaking up about emotions that they had been feeling, as well as things they had been doing day to day.

She still didn't talk about her brother. She hadn't spoken about her offer to come home, but she didn't think they were planning anything because they were obviously content with their lives. She never heard them complain or whine about their state of living because they were an extremely independent community.

If the people were complaining, they never said anything around her.

"Let's go to bed." She inhaled a small breath, running her fingers over his hand. He nodded silently, getting to his feet, he reached out a hand, pulling his wife to her feet before leading her back to their home.

She slipped out of her clothes, pulling her robe over her shoulders before lying in bed. She watched Jace shimmy out of his leather pants, bare before the world. She let her eyes drift over him for a few seconds before she looked away. She never really looked at him while he was naked. She saw his backside a couple of times, but never his front. He had noticed her look too, which made her face turn red. He crawled under the blankets next to her, rolling onto his side.

"You are allowed to look at me." He stroked her cheek gently, tracing over her jaw with the tips of his fingers.

"I know. I just…" She gulped thickly, steering her eyes away from him.

"Your views on modesty befuddles me really." He tangled their fingers together, looking at their joined hands curiously.

"Your views befuddle me. You all have no modesty at all. I'm surprised you all don't walk around completely naked." She snickered, playing with his fingers.

"That wouldn't be very safe." He laughed heartily, shaking his head. "I already have enough sand up my ass already, and I wear pants. Sand whipping up my balls sounds like a nightmare." He kissed the back of her hand, lingering for quite a few seconds. Everything seemed to get quiet around them, as his eyes looked into hers. She could see the want in his eyes, but he averted them, pulling away from her slightly. She realized that all his want was truly need. She never truly imaged Jace needed her, but maybe he did.

She hesitantly leaned over, brushing their lips together. She didn't really know where she was planning on going with this, but she stuttered away slightly before connecting their mouths again. He sucked in a deep breath, sliding his hand over her upper thigh. She felt her heart thumped awkwardly in her chest, as his leg slid between her thighs. Her stomach churned, but she kept her lips locked with his, enjoying the way his lips and tongue felt.

Her stomach burned when Jace moved his body over hers. His weight against her was oddly comforting, as she tangled her hands into his hair, tugging on the strands lightly. He moaned quietly, which startled her a little more than it probably should have.

He propped himself up over her, gazing down at her with a halo of golden hair around his head. "Could I…" He trailed off, pulling at the silk ties of her robe. She found herself nodding, which shocked her, but she didn't move to stop him. He pushed the cloth away from her body, carefully taking her in. Her chest filled up with heat, tinting the skin on her neck and face.

He leaned back down to tangle their lips together again, and she kissed him eagerly. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she found herself wanting it.

She flinched heavily when she heard a bird squawk. "That dumb messenger bird." Jace muttered, pushing himself up more.

"I-" She agreed that the bird had some horrible timing, but she felt like she was getting some of her bearings back. She remembered who she was. She remembered where she was. He could still be a rebel, who wants to over throw her brother. She didn't know that he was absolutely innocent yet, so when she knew, maybe she would really open up to him. "I'm really tired." She whispered, pulling her robe back together.

"Alright." He sighed softly, kissing her cheek lightly.

OoOoO

Clary told Jace that she wanted to sleep in so she could spend some time by herself. She really just wanted some time to read through her brother's message, which she was not looking forward to. She called the bird over to her, removing the message from its leg.

She lied comfortably against the pillows, unrolling the message.

 _Sister,_

 _I want to know what is happening in those meetings. I don't care how you do it, but find out what they are discussing. Do not let them know you are there._

 _Jonathan_

Clary heaved a sigh, holding the paper to her chest. She wasn't surprised by his request. She just didn't want to have to do it, but this was the only way she would know beyond a doubt that they weren't rebels.

OoOoO

Clary snuck around the back of Stephen's tent. She pressed her ear to the canvas, hearing murmurs of voices. She was going to have to go in there, wasn't she? She gulped thickly, crawling under the canvas walls. She knew there were stacks of boxes right here, so she stayed behind them, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"I don't think this will go the way you want, father. I know you hate Jonathan for what he did. I do too, but he has more men than us." Jace explained, standing just behind his father.

"But we have the one woman he doesn't have." Stephen grinned at his son, clapping his hand on his shoulder. "Clary grew up with him. She knows his weaknesses, as well as the castle's weaknesses. Why do you think I wanted you to marry her?" He exclaimed, smiling at his son. Clary's eyes widened when she realized that Stephen didn't really care about her. He just wanted to use her like every other man in her life, and her heart sank. Her father was so awful to her, but Stephen was encouraging and loving. All of it was a lie.

"You had me marry her so we could use her? She isn't going to like this. She will never agree." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Her brother abused her. He married her off to someone he considered a savage to punish her. She'll help us." He stated like it was a fact.

"She's stubborn as an ox. She may hate her brother, but she won't do anything to help us just for spite." He said, which surprised Clary. She was thinking about doing just that. She would love to see her brother dethroned and in a dungeon, but she was becoming bitter towards her new kin.

"Just talk to her. She's been sweet on you lately, hasn't she?" Stephen questioned, sitting at his desk.

"I mean she doesn't cry herself to sleep anymore." He released an exasperated breath, as he pinched the brim of his nose. She pursed her lips, fighting off anger. She only cried herself to sleep twice!

"You hurting her?" He furrowed his brow at his son.

"No, she just misses home, and she was a virgin. You know how they are at first." He shrugged, crossing his arms. "Trust me, I really try to get her to enjoy it, but she just won't let go of whatever it is that's holding her back." He sighed, ruffling his hair. Stephen nodded in response.

Clary suddenly felt herself get thrown against the boxes she was hiding behind. Someone had accidentally rammed into the tent, sending her toppling forward. She panted for breath, glancing up at the two men in front of her.

"Clary, what were you doing? Were you spying on us?" Jace exclaimed, yanking her to her feet.

"I..." She stammered, as her mind went blank. She was panicking, and she wasn't sure what to do. She could lie, but would they believe her? Or she could tell the truth, which could lead to her death.

"Clary, what are you doing behind my father's things?" Jace asked, tightening his grip on her arm. "The bird." He muttered, shaking his head, as if everything pieced together in his mind. "He sent you your friend and that stupid bird!" He looked over at his father, and she could see red hot rage on his face. "Guards! Search my wife's belongings!" He ordered, releasing her roughly. She stumbled, falling back to the boxes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as the men stared at her. "Jonathan sent in a little spy." He sneered, throwing a nasty look at Clary. She snapped. She spit at Jace's feet, as she climbed up into a standing position.

"You are no better than Jonathan. He wanted to use me, and you want to do the same thing." She snapped, standing up against her husband's chest before glaring over at Stephen. "You were like a father to me, and you only wanted to gain my trust so you could take my brother kingdom."

"You are like a daughter to me. Don't you dare accuse me of using you. I brought in an abused little princess because I thought she needed a better home. It wasn't all about defeating your brother, it was about compassion." He snipped, lumbering over her.

The guards came in with the notes and a pouch in hand. She realized that the pouch was the one that had her special tea in it, which made her blood run cold. Why did they bring that in here? She couldn't fathom them knowing what the tea was, and she had no idea how Jace would react. He knew she drank the tea every morning, but he never knew why. Jace snatched it from the men, looking over it suspiciously.

"Why did you bring this?" He held the pouch out towards them.

"My wife uses this tea to keep from conceiving, and we found it stashed in her chest." He explained nervously, eyeing Clary with soft eyes.

Jace looked down at the tea and then at his wife. She froze with terror, seeing a furious look in her husband's eyes. She gasped, clawing at his hand that had found its way around her throat. He panted heavily, throwing the leaves aside, as he tightened his grip on her neck. She tried to rip his hand away, but it wouldn't budge. She just wasn't strong enough to fight him, and she knew that as well as he did.

"You have been keeping us from having a child." His fingers squeezed tighter, and she could feel her air beginning to be cut off. She gasped for breath, praying that he would let go. "I come to you every night for months, wondering why my seed isn't planting, and it is because of you. Because you kept me from having a child. The one thing I truly asked you for, you were denying me! I asked you for nothing. I gave you space when asked, I gave everything you asked for, but I ask for one thing, one thing, and you refused to give that to me." He roared, as his nails began digging into her neck.

"Let go of her before you kill her." Stephen commanded, stepping closer to them. He released his grip. She collapsed onto the ground, coughing for a solid breath, and she rubbed her neck lightly. "What have you told him?" He asked sternly, glaring at her.

"I haven't really been able to find anything out." She mumbled pathetically.

"Jace, go get some air. You need to breath." He gestured towards the exit, knowing his son's limits. Jace was rooted in place, glaring at his wife. "Now, Jonathan!" Stephen ordered loudly.

"Fine, I'm going to kill that stupid bird. Guard arrest Simon for treason, don't let him know what's going on." Jace said to the guards, as he stormed out of the tent.

"Sit, little angel." He used the pet name he had given her when they met, which just made her angry. Clary sat on his bed, clutching her first tightly. "Now I'm assuming that you heard us talk about what we need from you." He pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. She didn't respond. She was too angry at him for keeping this from her. "I know you hate your brother don't pretend otherwise. What I don't understand is why you are staying so loyal to him right now?" He looked curiously at her.

"I don't have a choice, and if I ever want to go home-"

"Sweetheart, you have been really enjoying yourself lately. I know you think we are a savage population but you'd being lying if you told me you liked it better at home. We let you basically do whatever you want, and in return we need an heir. Now, you haven't been willing to provide that, but that's before. This is now. Help us conquer your brother, and you can continue to be a free woman. You are the one that has a claim to the throne not us, so you would actually become the queen, which would make you the freest woman alive." He explained, keeping his eyes on hers. "You have choices. You can help us overthrow your brother and become queen, or you cannot help, become a literal possession of my son and get raped until you have my son's heir, which option sounds easier?" He cocked his head to the side. Clary gulped thickly, hearing the threat in his voice. She bit her lip, feeling her stomach burn with frustration, anger, and fear. "You are a stubborn woman, but I know that you would prefer the former. I know you have feelings for my son because I see them, and he will never forgive you if you don't prove that you are loyal to him." He muttered, shaking his head, as Jace stepped back inside. "Go to your tent." He ordered her. "Guard follow her, and make sure she doesn't leave." She stepped outside, seeing everyone's eyes on her.

She ran over to her tent, feeling like the world was collapsing on her. She was overwhelmed with conflicted feeling. She got into her home, and everything was trashed. The sight deflated her even more, making her sigh to herself. She couldn't relax like this.

She gathered the papers that were thrown aside, placing them back on her husband's desk. She gathered her clothing, folding them once again. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears. Her blood was full of unused adrenalin, setting her on edge. She groaned in frustration, pounding on her head. She felt so stupid for getting caught.

She threw her clothing, groaning loudly with the strain of it. She lifted up Jace's chair throwing if across the home roughly, huffing with anger. She gripped her hands tightly before tipping over the desk. She hurried over to the walls, clawing at them to tear them down, but arms went around her. She screamed with frustration, fighting the arms that were restraining her. She struggled roughly until she lost all of her energy. She went slack in his arms, squeezing her eyes shut. The man released her soon after that, allowing her to collapse on the bed. She pushed herself up, seeing Jace standing over her.

"What are you trying to do? Destroy the place?" He snapped, glaring down at her.

"Maybe." She muttered, climbing to her feet.

"I bring you into my home, I take care of you, I provide for you, and you treat me like some pawn in a game." He looked away from her, seeming very disappointed.

"You were going to do the same thing." She snipped, glancing over his demeanor.

"I married you because my father told me to. He didn't tell me why, so I am not in the wrong here." He spoke softly. "You don't have to help us." He sighed quietly, sitting next to her. "But I would like it if you did. We can work, but you have to let go of the old you. You have to lose a little control of yourself and trust me. I'll protect you." He explained quietly, cupping her cheek.

"If I turn against my brother he will kill me." She whispered, drawing away from him. "I would rather be alive and miserable then dead and free." She murmured, staring in front of her.

"If you don't help us, you'll be just as miserable if you were with him. You'll become a prisoner and property. You'll confined to our home and become a baby maker. You won't even be able to see them after they are birthed. They'll give them to Isabelle to raise and care for because you'll be a traitor. If you brother beats us, yes, you'll be allowed at home again, but our warriors are stronger than his. We are fighting for our land and our freedom." He explained, trying to get her to join their cause. "Do you know why we are fighting?" He questioned, playing with a strand of her hair. She shook her head silently. "We went in for our annual meeting with the king, and my cousin, he was 9 at the time, snagged an apple from a stand. He was the happiest kid, and the people here would always give him food from their stands. He didn't understand that it was stealing, so he took the apple. Your brother saw, and executed him in the streets. He caused a riot where most of our campions died. We were only there for food rations." He whispered, putting his hand in his hair. "Max was like my little brother, and he was killed for an apple. Your brother treats us like we are a menace, but we have yet to kill his people since we lost the war." He explained, inhaling a sharp breath.

"I didn't know that." She murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

"After everything he has done to you how can you let him control you?" He asked.

"He owns me. I am his property. I have to do what he wants, or else he'll ruin me." She exclaimed, feeling uneasiness in her stomach.

"You aren't his property anymore. You are mine, and he already ruined you by marrying you to me. You have nothing left to lose."

"I have everything to lose! I have a home, a family-"

"YOU ARE MY FAMILY NOW! When are you going to get that through your thick skull. He abandoned you to us on a fools errand! There is no way that any whispers for rebellion could have reached his throne because my father didn't even tell me about it until after you were here. You brother knew you were never coming home again." He responded loudly.

"Shut up." She snapped, clenching her fist.

"He is a murderer and an abuser. He has no right to rule these lands." He yelled, trying to get her to truly hear him.

"He is my father's first born son. He is the only one with a right to that throne. I may not like him, but he is my king." She raised her voice, getting to her feet. Jace stood up, towering over her. She turned away from him, thinking about what she should do. She could feel his presence behind her, which made her stomach churn with an unknown feeling. She shuddered when his hand curled over her stomach, pulling her body against his chest. She gasped quietly, feeling heat settle in throughout her. His lips peppered her neck, and she stood frozen in place. "Get off of me." She snarled, as frustration set into her.

"No," he breathed against her neck, letting his teeth scrap along her neck.

"Off." She elbowed him roughly in the gut, making him gape for breath. She flipped around, letting her fist fly. It met his jaw with great force and as a result she shook her hand out. It hurt more then she thought it would. He sneered in frustration at her, grabbing at her again. He yanked her to him, gripping her arm tightly.

"You betrayed me. Not the other way around. You didn't want my savage seed to be planted in your belly, so you could go back to your fancy castle like I never happened. You've been holding back since you arrived, and now I know why. I'm offering you a chance to go back to that home where you don't have to deal with the monster that is your brother, and yet you remain loyal to him instead of your husband." He gritted his teeth, biting out his anger.

"He's my blood." She muttered, keeping her eyes away from his.

"You are my wife, my mate, and now after all these weeks, I know why you been holding back, why you don't come in bed with me" he gripped her chin, bringing his harsh gaze to hers.

"Why?" She challenged, feeling her chest heat with anger.

"You didn't want to lose control to me in any way, shape, or form. You didn't want to enjoy it because then you might actually like it here. You might actually find a way to love me, but you wanted to go home so bad you didn't let yourself abandon your body to me, let alone your heart. You know what, I don't think you even can orgasm." He bit his lip, moving his hand to her lower back.

"This isn't going to work." She inhaled a sharp breath, as his fingers curled over her behind, holding her territorially against him

"What isn't going to work?" He questioned innocently. "Come on, show me you are a real woman." He whispered in her ear, grinning deviously, as he began pulling at her leathers. She was panting by now, and she could help herself anymore. She was stubborn just as stubborn as he was, and she absolutely refused to back down. If he wanted to egg her on so much, then fine she was going to do it. She grabbed his neck, crushing his lips to hers. He ripped at the seams of her clothing, throwing them aside. She quickly pulled that the laces on his pants, as he pushed her down to the bed.

It wasn't gentle, it wasn't slow, but she found herself liking it more than she ever did when he was careful. He gripped onto her tightly, leaning heavily against her as his devoured her lips. She yanked on his hair while simultaneously crushing his lips to her own.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! I know I did. I died when I wrote this chapter, and I hope all of you guys died too. It is so crazy.**

 **What do you guys think? Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

 **Do you guys have any ideas where this is going? I would love to hear your predictions!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hahaha. I love your guy's response. I knew that it would a little controversial, but in all honesty when people get angry they do weird things. I was going to change the ending because I thought it wouldn't be a good idea, but the way I thought about it, it was like the last wall between them came down. Jace suddenly understood everything about her. He really does care about her, and I don't want you guys to think he was threatening her because he didn't want any of that for her. He just knew his father would enforce his threats.**

 **Please don't be angry at Jace. :)**

 **Also, I want to give a shout out to my Beta Scared of Scars. She has been doing some amazing work for me, and I am so thankful for her help in perfecting my baby right here.**

Clary panted heavily, closing her eyes. Jace chuckled quietly next to her, seeming extremely proud of himself, which just made her roll her eyes. She turned onto her side, looking over at him. "You were definitely holding back." He grunted, running his hand over his stomach.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, pulling up the pelts.

"Did you actually…" He panted, looking over the skin that wasn't exposed.

"I did." She smiled, biting her lip to conceal it. "And it was really great." Her voice was breathy, as she felt the aftermath around her. She moaned softly, sliding her hand across his torso, as she snuggled against him.

"Do you know what side you're choosing?" He stroked her hair, twirling a lock around his finger.

"I'll help you." She whispered, propping her chin on his bicep.

"Good girl." He ran a finger down her cheek before cupping it in his hand.

"I'm not some pet." She drew away from him, sitting up.

"I know." He sighed, propping his arm behind his head.

"We are equals. You said that when we got married, so don't treat me like an animal." She snipped, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He murmured, as she glanced back at him. "Lie back down." He traced his fingers over her back, sending shivers down her spine. She continued to sit, beginning to feel an overwhelming sense that she lost a piece of herself. "What's wrong?" He questioned, as his tone shifted into something more sincere.

"You challenged me into getting into bed with you, and then you treat me like a pet. I wonder what's wrong." She snorted, shaking her head.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He sighed softly, sitting up to rub her arms.

"What did you mean like then?" She whispered, putting her face in her hands. She felt so incredibly drained about everything that has happened over the last few hours, and she just didn't know what to do anymore.

"I- before was a ploy. I was so frustrated in every sense of the word, and tensions were overwhelmingly high, but I didn't mean for it to sound like you were a pet. You are my wife. A woman that I have been attempting to connect to, so when you said you would join me, I was happy. You hurt me. I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, but I had been trying so hard to open up and I found out that you had been lying to me this whole time." He explained, kissing her back softly. He was so good at words sometimes that she didn't know if she could believe them or not. She laid down, and Jace pulled her on top of him. She snuggled her head into his neck, letting herself to find comfort in him. His hand rubbed over her spine before putting his hand in her hair.

"What do I need to do for this plan?" She asked, spreading her arm over his waist.

"Let's not talk about this in bed. We have months before we leave." He mumbled, adjusting the covers around them.

"What should we talk about?" She looked up at him.

"I don't think we should talk at all." He breathed, moving the hair away from her face. She scanned her eyes over his features, running her finger over his cheek. She leaned down, brushing their lips together slowly. She moaned softly, as he adjusted her hips. Around his own.

OoOoO

Clary woke up what seemed like days later. It was the first time Clary had woken up with Jace still asleep next to her, making her chest flip. She chewed on her lip, sitting up. She stretched her limbs, scratching her hair lightly. She was so mentally exhausted from the previous day that she didn't know how to recover. Her body was sore, which she thought was odd, but she enjoyed the soreness. She heard Jace shifting behind her, so she glanced back, scanning her eyes over him. The blankets just below his hips.

"Morning." He muttered, propping his arm behind his head, as he stretched his muscles in the most delicious way.

"Morning." She mumbled back, attempting to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned softly, rubbing her back lightly.

"I feel fine." She shrugged her shoulders, putting her face in her hands. "Just exhausted." She groaned, as she tried to place all of her emotions from the day before.

She silently wondered if she would have bruises from where Jace tried to strangle her. She touched her neck timidly, really hoping that she wouldn't be bruised. She sighed softy, dropping her hand into her lap. She wondered if she was making a mistake. They threatened to rape her if she didn't side with them. She closed her eyes, telling herself that Jace would never do that to her, but she didn't really know. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, shaking her head, as she rolled onto her back.

"So, I probably should have mentioned this last night, but what should I do about your friend Simon? Will he side with us or your brother?" Jace propped his hand against his cheek, lying next to her.

"Oh my gosh, Simon?!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "We just left him in the prison all night. I feel like the worst friend in the world." She groaned, putting her face into her hands.

"We were working through things last night." He rubbed her back, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You were pounding my brains out all night. I don't know what we were working through other than seeking pleasure!" She climbed out if bed, pulling on her clothes quickly. "I need to talk to him to know where he lies." She tied the strings on her skirt tightly, adjusting her top.

"I'll be there in bit. You have to take a guard with you." He lied back against the furs, propping his arms above his hands. She felt her shoulders drop slightly, feeling a sense of hurt squeeze her chest. Even though Jace said she was forgiven, they no longer trusted her. She stepped outside the tent, seeing that two guards flanked their home. She blushed heavily, realizing that they were probably their all night listening to her and Jace.

"Could you boys escort me to the prison?" She asked, gulping thickly.

"Yes, ma'am." They nodded. The group began walking one moved in front of her to lead the way, while the other fell in step behind her. She felt like a prisoner, which frustrated her to no end, but she needed to get over it.

"Can I speak with him alone?" She questioned softly, holding the flap open.

"Yes," they stood at the door, as she entered the building.

"Clary?! Oh my gosh, are you alright? I heard that they caught you as a spy, and I tried to get you, but they grabbed me first. Did you escape? What's happening?!" Simon stammered quickly, fighting against the pole he was tied to. She felt her heart sink because he was obviously worried about her. She gulped thickly, feeling guilt settle into her blood. She was making passionate love all night long, while her best friend sat in the dirt, tied roughly to a pole.

He had to be panicking all night, wondering where she was. She could see that he was complete disarray with red brimmed eyes. She had never seen him cry before, but she wouldn't have been surprised if he thought that his best friend was in trouble.

"Everything is fine, and I didn't escape." She looked at his hands, heaving a sigh as she untied his wrists. There was rope burn all around them from his struggling, which made her wince silently. It was he fault he was in here for so long. If she would have taken, 5 minutes to get out of Jace's bed, she could have helped him.

He shot up quickly, holding her face lightly in hands. She froze, feeling surprised by his gentle touch. His thumbs circles across her cheeks in the most timid way, and she swallowed nervously.

"Clary, we need to run. We need to get out of here. We aren't safe anymore." He stammered, crushing his lips to hers. She gasped loudly, feeling shocked to her core. She never expected Simon to do something like that, but she let it go on until he pulled away. She realized that their kiss was nothing like the ones she had experienced with Jace over the last few months. Jace sent sparks down her spine, and Simon's kiss didn't do that. She drew back from him, tenderly removing his hands from her face. She could see the rejection in his face, as she took a step back from him.

"I worked a deal out with my husband, so I'm perfectly safe. I'm helping them overthrow my brother because he is a vile creature that doesn't deserve the throne." She explained softly, crossing her arms over her stomach. "Will you help me?" She asked, silently begging her best friend join her.

"Clary, we need to run. Your brother will kill us if he even heard you say that. I love you, please, run away with me. I can take good care of you, and we can hide out across the sea." He took her hands, seeming extremely worried.

"I want my brother dead, Simon. I care for my husband even though we have both made mistakes in the last day. I am very flattered that you offered to care for me, but I am going to stay with my husband." She took another step back from him, feeling even guiltier because she never realized how deep his feelings for her were. "Will you help them?" She questioned, as Jace stepped into the tent. She moved another step back, inhaling a small breath. If Jace had walked in two seconds earlier, he would have seen them kissing.

"Will you help us kill the King?" Jace asked, putting his hand on his sword. Clary bit her lip, silently wondering what would happen if Simon refused.

"I was sent here to serve Clary, so I'm going to continue to do that." He looked over at her, making her want to shrink inside of herself. He confessed that he loved her, and now he was going to continue to serve her even though she rejected him.

"You're going to be accompanied by one of our guards at all times. I do not want to see you alone with my wife ever again because you two could both be lying to me about your loyalties." He explained, releasing his sword. "Go back home." Jace ordered, as he turned to face his wife.

"Yes, sir." Simon hurried out of the room, looking back at Clary, as he excited the door.

"Come back to bed with me." He held his wife's cheek, stroking them gently. He bit his lip, sliding her hands down to her hips. She sucked in a breath, staring into his honey colored eyes. They seemed dark with want and desire, which made her stomach churn with nerves. She nodded silently, letting him lead her back to their home.

His lips tangled with hers the second they stumbled into their house. She hastily pulled at his pants, as Jace ripped the laces off of her skirt. She was on her back in seconds, panting heavily with her legs spread. Jace stared at her, making her feel self-conscious. Jace hadn't truly looked at her like this, so this was a new experience for her.

"Are you going just going to stare?" She gulped, as her chest rose and fell with every breath. A grin tugged at his lips, as he crawled over her small form. She put her hand into his locks, drawing him into a kiss.

OoOoO

She was curled against his side hours later, playing with his chest hair. She twirled her fingers around it, spreading her hands over his torso. She had been silently exploring his body for what seemed like hours, and Jace laid there quietly, playing with her hair. She stretched her limbs, settling back against him. He slid her hand down her waist, sending shivers down her spine. It was dark out by now, but she was nowhere near tired. They had taken power naps between their love making.

"I want to take over your training. Izzy is a good fighter, but I'm better. I want you to be as strong as you can be when we make our move against your brother." He spoke softly, squeezing the flesh of her behind softly.

"Alright." She nodded, placing her head on his shoulder. She draped her leg over his, feeling his warmth everywhere.

"I'm also very curious to see how far you've progressed." He grinned faintly, kissing her head lightly.

"I think I've gotten pretty good." She stated, propping her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find out tomorrow." He kissed her lightly, settling against his back.

OoOoO

Jace woke her bright and early for training. She grumbled in annoyance, rolling into the blankets. She was still recovering from the day before; she wasn't ready to deal with everything else. She knew that Jace had forgiven her, but she knew that they no longer truly trusted her. She didn't blame them.

"Wake up. I have to go hunting in the afternoon, so we have to train now." He ripped the blankets off of her nude form. The nice thing about living in the desert is that even without the blankets it is fairly warm in their home, which meant she could just let her eyes fall back shut. "I will throw a bucket of water on you. Don't test me." He poked at her with his foot, trying to get her to awake from her coma.

"I just want to sleep. You have exhausted me the last two days, and we haven't even started training yet." She muttered, swatting at his foot.

"You were going to have to wake up in two hours anyways. I don't see the big deal." She heard him move around the room, and she sat up when she realized he was going for their cleaning water.

"You wouldn't dare?!" She exclaimed loudly, scurrying to cover herself. She didn't move fast enough, and she was doused in water. She huffed loudly, whipping her limbs out as she dried herself on the blanket. "I hate you." She grumbled, getting to her feet to get dressed.

"I gave you a chance to wake up. You didn't listen." He shrugged his shoulders, tossing her a sword. "Meet me on the training grounds in 5 minutes. If you aren't there, I will carry you out there as is." He threatened, slipping out of the tent. She felt slightly irritated because he seemed very different the last two days then he did just then. Maybe all the good sex they were having made him a sweeter person. That was very possible when she thought about it. She felt a lot nicer as well.

She stomped out of the tent, seeing that the two different guards were there. She sighed heavily, knowing that the fact that she was being guarded now meant that she was probably one of the most untrustworthy people here. She made her way to the training grounds, where Jace was wrapping up his hands with cloth. She furrowed her brow slightly because she didn't do that kind of thing with Isabelle.

"Hand-to-hand." He tossed her two pieces of leather, and she had no idea what she was supposed to do with them.

"I haven't done that. Izzy has me work with different weapons normally." She gulped thickly, inhaling a deep breath.

"You need to know how to fight without a weapon before you can truly master any weapon." He explained, taking the leather from her hands and quickly tying it around her knuckles. "You have some basic knowledge of hand to hand I assume, so let's see what we have to work with. Don't let me hit you." He grinned deviously, as she widened her eyes.

"You are going to punch me?" She squeaked, seeing his fist whirl towards her. She was barely able to dodge it, which made her stumble slightly.

"How am I supposed to see where your defense is if I don't try to hit you?" He questioned, moving in swift circles. "I'm pulling my punches, so they shouldn't be that bad." He assured her.

"I would rather no punching!" She inhaled a deep breath, trying to steady herself to the ground. It was all about foundation. If she lost her footing, then she would lose the fight. "Can I punch you?" She questioned, wondering what game he was playing.

"You can try, but the goal of this exercise is to not get hit." He swung again, and she dodged it swiftly. "Lesson number 1, put your arms up like this." He moved them to form a barrier around his head. "It'll protect your face." She did as he said, gripping her fist tightly. "If you want to hit me, it will leave yourself with an opening." He tried to kick at her, but she jumped over his leg, landing firmly on the ground. "Good." He nodded, grinning wildly at her. "If you are able to block the opening you create, feel free to fight back, but I would hold off." He offered, scanning his eyes over her.

"Does blocking count as getting hit?" She asked, as she lunged to the side, effectively escaping another attack.

"No." He grunted, as his arm came out to hit her in the gut. She quickly flicked her arms out, deflecting his fist. He tried to get her a few more times, and that's when she started calculating her counter attack. She kept her hands up high, covering her face because if he caught her off guard his fist was likely to connect with her cheek, which was something she definitely didn't want to happen. She would have to do something unexpected. An idea came to her mind, but she has to wait until just the right moment to strike. He kicked at her, and as it drew away from her, she leapt, tackling him to the dirt.

"Got ya." She smirked, feeling extremely proud of herself for pinning him.

"Attacks if they aren't properly enacted, leave you vulnerable." He stated calmly before flipping her to her back. He kept her legs tight to her body with his thighs, while his hands pressed hers into the dirt above her head. "Next time you want to do that, you have to make sure that you immobilize them, or you will end up dead." He panted, leaning over her.

"You could have just said that." She strained her arm against his hands, trying to escape. "You were a lot nicer in bed yesterday." She challenged, cocking her head to the side.

"Everyone is nicer in bed. This is the real world, where you are traitor and I am the king." He explained, releasing her.

"You aren't a king." She pushed back on him, as she climbed to her feet.

"I will be though." He stated, readjusting his leather straps.

"If I'm a traitor, why are training me. Why aren't I in jail?" She bit out, feeling anger bubble in her blood.

"Because you aren't a threat and you said you would help us. I may care a great deal about you, but I'm not a fool. You hate it here and you aren't extremely fond of me either. The second we get to your castle you could always stab us in the back." He spat off the side, readying his fist to go again.

"If that's how you felt, you shouldn't have made me feel so special yesterday when you practically kissed the ground I walked on." She threw the leather off of her hand, as she made her way off the rink.

"We aren't done here." He called after her.

"I am." She scoffed, storming back to her tent. She couldn't believe him. He basically manipulated her back into his bed and made her feel like she wasn't the worst person in the world, and now he is claiming that she'll betray him like it's nothing. She felt the two guards behind her, following her. Fury rose up in her lungs, as she entered her home. She screamed into the pillows, hoping that would dissipate the anger, but it was still there. It lurked under the surface, who knew when it would blow. She collapsed onto their bed, smothering her face with a pillow to block out all the light.

OoOoO

"Clary?" A female voice whispered, shaking her slightly.

"What?" She grumbled, dragging the pillow from her face. She had no idea how long she had been laying there, but if felt like I long time. Her friend, Isabelle, was leaning over her.

"Jace wants to see you." She took a step back, seeming a lot more distant than normal.

"Not you too, Izzy." She breathed, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Her friend furrowed her brow at her.

"You hate me too, don't you?" Clary sniffed, feeling a few tears trickle down her eyes. The couple times she has left the tent, she could feel the peoples glare bearing down on her. She knew that everyone was furious with her. She thought maybe Jace would forgive and forget, but he obviously hadn't. He made it very clear that he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. "I thought I didn't have a choice. I know it was stupid, but I never realized how nice it was here. I know that I grumble and complain a lot, but you and these people have come to be my family." She cried, putting her face in her hands.

"I don't hate you. Now I am very angry, but I got my physical anger out training with my cousin after you abandoned him." She snipped, crossing her arms.

"Did he tell you what he said to me? The last two days he has been adoring me, and then he tells me today that I'm a traitor and that he thinks I'll stab him in the back." Clary shook her head, feeling sadness in her chest.

"Well you already betrayed all of us, so I understand his apprehension." She rolled her eyes at her, as she heaved a sigh.

"What do I truly have to gain by siding with my brother? Nothing. I get nothing by siding with my brother. If I help Jace, I become the queen." She had no true reason to betray them again, and she wasn't sure why they didn't get that.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean that you can suddenly earn everyone's forgiveness like nothing happened. Jace is hurt. He cares about you, or he did care. I don't really know where he stands right now." She crossed her arms, clicking her tongue. "He wants you to come to dinner." She slipped out of the tent, leaving her alone. She was overly frustrated with everything that was happening. She was mad at herself, as well as Jace. He made love with her until she was senseless, but when they leave their tent, she is suddenly nothing, she's just a traitor that isn't fair. It isn't fair for him to have her the way he did, and then go about treating her like the enemy. She felt something those two nights. She felt a connection with him that she had never experienced before, which made her feel like all was mostly forgiven, but it didn't mean anything.

 **A/N: I know Jace is being a dick. One of the things that people suggested to most about this rewrite is that Jace doesn't forgive her so easily, and this is definitely that. I feel like in the last story it was different because they weren't sleeping together at all, they weren't overly close, and a few other small things. I feel like Jace is mostly hurt because she kept herself from being pregnant and lied about it. I don't think he would have minded if he told him, but she didn't.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **What has been your favorite part so far?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am glad you guys were mostly chill with Jace being a jerk. I hope you like the next chapter.**

She pulled herself out of bed, walking outside for dinner. She paused in her steps when a man spat at her feet. She inhaled a sharp breath, locking her eyes with Jace's. Was he really not going to defend her in the slightest? She could deal with her husband later. She turned around, facing the man who had spit on her feet. She kept her calm gaze locked with the man's just before bashing the man in the head with her fist.

Everyone had gone quiet around her, as all the eyes around the fire turned towards her.

"I know what you all think of me, but I am still your leader's wife, not only that, but I am an heir to this land and the rest of the country. I deserve your respect." She called out before, stalking up to her stop next to Jace.

"That was unnecessary." He snapped quietly, handing her a plate of food.

"Apparently it was necessary because your men are now treating me like trash." She countered, gripping her cup tightly.

"Do you blame them?" He raised an eyebrow at her, making her growl.

"I will not be treated like a common whore, Jace. I have not had an easy life, but I have never been subjected to the kind of disrespect you have given me the last few days. I will not be a pawn in your game to make yourself feel better about being tricked by your wife. I am giving you my loyalty, but you have done nothing to reward me for that except screw me over in the literal sense of the word." She spat at him taking a sip of her wine. His jaw clenched, but he didn't respond. "You should have asked me to turn my back on my brother sooner. You should have assumed I was working for my brother. Why else would he send me to this desert waste land? To punish me? Right, he was annoyed by my presence, but he easily could have sent me to some boring rich lord where I would waste my life in complete boredom. You aren't really mad at me. You're mad at yourself for not catching me sooner." She was poking at him, egging him on. He downed the rest of his wine and poured himself another, as he cast his eyes down.

"I trusted you." He whispered, looking into his goblet.

"Why? Because I was in your bed? I never trusted you completely." She took a bite of her food, stating the honest truth. There were times she would get more comfortable with him, but there was always this itching presence in the back of her mind that he might change, that he might go savage on her.

"Angels, you're annoying when you're angry." He groaned, leaning back against his palm.

"And you're a dick when you're angry." She countered immediately. "Next time someone treats me like dirt, you stand up for me. That is your job as my husband." She ordered, feeling flames fill her body.

"Are you going to do your job as a wife, and give me son?" He snarled, keeping his eye on the fire.

"We'll have to see if you can play nice." She smirked, knowing that she had him. He grumbled to himself, playing with his glass.

She smiled to herself when she came up with an idea to get some revenge. She realized it was kind of cruel, but she really wanted to mess with him for being overly agitated with her. He's been acting like a jerk all day and he deserves a little pain today. "Do you want to keep skulking or would you prefer to dance?" She got up, dusking her hands off on her skirt.

"You're dancing?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She had only danced once, and she remembered how hot it was. She was finished hiding from him because there was nothing she needed to be hidden anymore. Not anymore. This was her home now, and she wanted to embrace it.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand, leading him towards the dancers, towards the fire. She closed her eyes, letting the beat of the drum dictate her movement. She could feel Jace behind her, standing stiff and uncomfortable. She knew that if he dancing with her in front of everyone, then he was claiming her. She knew that he wanted her right now, or else he would have just sat back down. She turned around, placing her hand on his hip to pull him against her. He watched her, seeming overly conflicted about what to do. "Dance with me." She breathed, looking up at him under her lashes.

He gave in. He held her roughly against him, as he started to lead their movements. Her leg fell between his, rubbing against his lower region. He moaned softly, letting his head fall to her shoulder. She touched his face lightly leading him into a kiss. She squeezed his behind, pressing him against her.

It was a hungry kiss.

He grabbed her hand, dragging them back to their tent. He picked her up when they entered the flap, as their lips sloppily moved against each other's. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her arms around his neck. He set her behind down on his desk, reaching for his leather ties.

"Wait." She inhaled a deep breath, drawing away from him.

"What?" He panted, holding onto her thigh tightly.

"I can't do this tonight." She shook her head, pushing him back just far enough to slip off the wooden desk. She knew that this would drive him mad, but he shouldn't have been acting incredibly pompous all day.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" He clenched his fist, seeming incredibly on edge.

"I mean you've been treating me like dirt all day, and I don't want to have sex with you." She explained, gulping thickly. She had to make sure her own resolved stayed strong. Her frustration with him didn't stop her attraction towards him. She had started having a little too much fun there, and she needed to take a breath. He seemed very frustrated that she said no, but he didn't deserve to have sex. He was acting like a child, treating her like some pet who peed in the corner. She was his wife, and she wasn't about to preform wifely duties on a man who was behaving like a child.

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows, releasing his fist when he realized it was clenched.

"Yes, seriously, you can go to bed now or go back outside, but I'm going to sleep." She stripped out of her clothes, pulling on her thin robe before lying down. He laid next to her, staring at the ceiling. She sucked in a breath when he rolled on top of her. His hands started pulling at the rim of her robe, pushing it above her hips

"What if I just took you anyways? You owe me a son." He spread her legs, moving between them.

"You won't do that." She remained still keeping her breathing calm. She knew he wouldn't assault her. It was against his nature. He might be mad at her, but he wouldn't force her into something she didn't want to do. He always made sure she was comfortable with what they were doing. He wouldn't just do this.

"Why do you say that?" He squeezed the flesh of her behind, settling himself against her.

"Because you aren't a savage. That's what you told me on our wedding night. You said that you don't rape, or pillage, or hurt innocents." She explained, feeling her heart pound erratically in her chest.

"You are not an innocent person." He panted, roaming his eyes over her face.

"I am in this situation. If you do this then you're not the man I thought you were, and I would never forgive you." She whispered, waiting to see what he would do. She breathed out a sigh in relief when he rolled off of her. She put her hand to her face, as she inhaled a deep breath, knowing that she was alright. She hated that in the back of her mind that she doubted him. There was a small part of her mind that thought he would keep going, and she didn't want those thoughts there.

"I need a drink." He muttered, as he exited their tent. she closed her eyes, blowing out yet another breath, as she held the blankets to her chest.

OoOoO

He came back hours later, waking her as he collapsed next to her. She rubbed at her eyes, as he released a long breath. The smell of alcohol swirled around their tent, making her wrinkle her nose. He seemed a lot less hostile then he had been all day, which made her want to be closer to him. She didn't like him being mad at her. They were just starting to get to a good place, and now it's like all that progress doesn't exist.

"You reek." She murmured, turning to face him.

"Yeah, that happens when you drink too much." He drew out, staring at the ceiling. "I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me." He shook his head, dropping his gaze to hers.

"I forgive you." She breathed, sliding her hand over his stomach. He rolled to the other side, moving away from her. She pursed her lips slightly, wanting him to hold her. He has been doing that every night for a few months, and she found that it helped her sleep better.

Maybe she had been a little mean before, getting him all revved up like that and pulling away. She didn't think that he would withhold affection though. She drew her hand back, holding it against her chest. She debated about just turning to her other side and falling asleep, but she wanted to fix things with him. Fixing their relationship wouldn't happen if they were sleeping on opposite sides of the bed. She took a deep breath before curling against his back. She nuzzled her head just behind his, wrapping her arm around his bicep. He tensed up in her grasp, but she stayed where she was. He began to relax, making her smile softly.

"I don't want to be the little spoon." He grunted, shifting around to lie on his back. She slipped under his arm, resting her head on his chest. He held her against his side, and she twirled her fingers around her chest hair. "I don't get you." He murmured, resting his cheek on her forehead. "You are all ticked off at me because I was being mean to you, and you still want me to hold you when you go the bed." His breath stank of ale, as he spoke.

"We still need each other." She breathed, snuggling against him. "I need you, and I want you." She whispered, closing her eyes. She knew that he was already asleep, which made her heart hurt a little more than she wanted. She wanted him to hear her, but she wasn't sure that she would build up the courage to say it in the light of day.

OoOoO

A few days later, Clary headed towards Stephen's tent because she wanted to speak to him about when this takeover that was happening. Jace refused to tell her anything about it, and she wanted to be useful. She also needed to know what was happening. She was going crazy being left in the dark and she hoped that if she approached Stephen about her concerns then he might be a bit more fourth coming.

She went to grab the flap, but she paused when he heard her husband. "She's infuriating." Jace exclaimed, making her cheeks heat up. He had to have been talking about her.

He had been pushing in her hard in training, but he wasn't snapping at her anymore. He was also rough with her in their bed, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She was enjoying herself, but it was beginning to feel impersonal.

"She's so stubborn and ugh..." He groaned, running his hand over his face.

"Calm down, you wanted to get to know her for months. Now she's letting her walls down, and this is who she is." Stephen chuckled at his son.

"So her personality is annoying?" He questioned, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She isn't annoying, she's independent. You just aren't use to people saying no to you. You know what I think?" Stephen smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Jace crossed his arms.

"I think you're in love with her." Clary's eyes widened at Stephen's proclamation, and she leaned in even more, wanting to know if Stephen's suggestion was true.

"No way." Jace scoffed, shaking his head.

"Show her a little tenderness. I know for a fact you've been screwing her brains out, but if you lighten up in that area you might be surprised about the results." Stephen explained, getting to his feet.

Clary quickly hurried away from the tent, feeling her face flame up. Jace hadn't been tender with her in a while, which she didn't mind. This new primal like love making was exhilarating, but she wondered what it was like for him to go slower. She wondered what it would feel like for to draw it out, giving them time to truly explore each other in new ways. She shook her head, inhaling a deep breath in attempts to cool herself down.

OoOoO

The next morning, he woke her up in the early afternoon, so they could get ready for training. He was a lot calmer today, which she was thankful for. The bitter taste of betrayal was beneath his skin, but thankfully he wasn't acting hostile anymore. She had that same feeling of disappointment beneath her heart as she followed him out to the training grounds. He not only treated her poorly, but he actually threatened her. She was more uneasy than angry, which didn't make matters any better.

They headed towards the training ground, and he handed her the leathers straps for her hands. She silently wrapped them around her knuckles, securing them before flexing her hands.

"Are you hungover?" She asked, wondering if he was struggling at all. He seemed perfectly fine, which she thought was odd because he was so drunk the night before.

"Yes," He muttered, sighing heavily. "I'll be fine though." He shrugged his shoulders, stepping in front of her. "Alright, we will do things a little differently today. I'll show you a sequence, and you repeat it." He explained, leading her over to a wooden block with pole sticking out of it.

She watched Jace intently, hitting in a specific pattern. He gestured for her to repeat it. She inhaled a deep breath, throwing her fist and forearms against the same places that Jace did.

"Tighten these muscles." Jace stepped behind her, sliding his hand across her stomach. "Use them as leverage when you're going for a punch." He back away from her, letting her try it again.

He reached over adjusting her fist, and it felt different than normal. She inhaled a deep breath, starting the sequence over. Jace would correct the actions that she did wrong, slowly teaching her a sequence. She preferred this form of training compared to what he had been doing these last few days. Sparing when she felt so unprepared wasn't getting her anywhere, but now she was learning the movements in their proper forms.

OoOoO

Clary sat down with the women that worked on the clothing. None of them even looked at her. She adjusted her seating, as she picked up a piece of clothing. She sighed softly, picking up the stylus to start embedding a pattern into the leather. This was worse than when she didn't want to be here. She was friends with these women, and now they won't even acknowledge her.

"How is Tavvy?" Clary asked Emma, hoping to start a conversation.

"He's sick." She muttered, jamming the stylus into leather. "Not that you care." She scoffed, ripping a hole through the piece of clothing she was working on.

"I would never want Tavvy to be sick." Her heart sank at the girl's accusation. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can magically create herbs. No." She bit out, sitting stiffly.

"Are we out?" She asked, feeling extremely concerned for the child.

They had stopped talking to her. Clary couldn't believe that Tavvy was sick, and it broke her heart. She was even more surprised to hear that they were out of medicine to help him. She bit her lip, wishing she could comfort Emma, but she didn't look like she even wanted to hear from her.

OoOoO

Clary hummed softly, propping herself up over Jace. She gazed over his blissful face, as his breath began to steady. She chewed on her lip, waiting for his eyes to peak open. "Are you alright?" He sighed, sliding his hand down her bare behind.

"I want to get medicine for Julian's youngest brother." She said softly, sitting up.

"It's a 2-day trip just to get to the nearest town." He grunted, propping his hand behind his head.

"Your point? Tavvy is dying."

"A lot of people are, Clary. We are out of our sun fever treatment, but you can't just leave for two days on your own." He pushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek lightly.

"You could go with me." She suggested, knowing that she had to do something.

"Clary…" He trailed off, as she moved to sit next to him.

"Please, I need to do something to get these women to stop hating me, and this is the only thing I can think of." She begged, holding the blankets to herself.

"I'll need to think about it." He murmured, rolling onto his side.

"No, you don't, just take me." She plead, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"My dad would be angry if we just left." He groaned, propping their foreheads together.

"He'll have to let you go. You'll be saving people's lives." She was beginning to really milk this, but she knew he was about to cave.

"Fine." He muttered with a huff, as he drew her into his arms. "Go to sleep. We leave tomorrow night." She smiled into his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. He drew her closer, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She knew he was going to cave. She was going to get medicine, and everything was going to be better. Her and Jace were on the mend, so now all she had to do was win the people back.

She released a small breath, feeling a pit form in her stomach. She didn't know what she would do if this didn't work.

OoOoO

They had slept most of the day, and headed out when the sunset. She could hear Jace bickering with his father, as he readied the horses. She thought he might back out, but he didn't. He loaded up two horses with enough supplies for two days, while Clary grabbed a few of her knick knacks. They didn't have money here, and most places didn't trade. She grabbed some of her jewels, knowing that they would be more than enough for medicine

"Come on, let's go." Jace sighed, holding a hand out to help her onto her horse. She stepped on it, letting him hoist her up. "You had a rough time traveling here. I am going to ask again, are you sure you want to do this? If anything happens out in the desert I might not be able to save us." He said, climbing onto his own horse.

"Yes, I'm sure." She nodded eagerly, knowing that her body had slowly but surely gotten used to the harsh desert air.

OoOoO

Clary kept close to Jace as they rode, not wanting to get separated from him. She had no idea where she was going, and she had no idea what she would do if she got lost. Jace remained silent as they rode, which Clary couldn't decide if it meant he was ignoring her, or if he was simply deep in thought. She weaved her fingers into her horse's mane, adjusting herself in her seat.

She glanced up, seeing the sun begin to rise in front of her. The first time she travelled across the desert, she was too disorientated to notice anything about it. The sky was colors she had never seen before, which blended in seamlessly with sand. She closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun's rays on her skin.

She chewed on her lip, glancing over at Jace, who was looking at her. She blushed heavily, breaking his gaze. She wondered how long he had been looking at her. "We need to set up camp soon." He stated, breaking their steadfast silence.

"Alright." She nodded in agreement, feeling the heat that the sun was already emitting.

He climbed off of his horse, walking over to her. She slid off of her beast and into his strong arms. She looked up at him, enjoying the way his strong arms wrapped around him. He drew away from her quickly, sighing heavily.

She gathered the food off of her horse, while Jace set up their small tent. She handed him some flat bread before retreating into the small tent. He followed her in, as she laid down on the cot that he brought. He sat next to her, eating his food hastily. "Are you in a hurry?" She questioned with a soft smile.

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders, keeping his lip from curling up.

"Thank you for agreeing to take me to get the medicine." She spoke quietly, leaning back against her palms.

"I thought it would nice to be as loud as we want." He brushed their lips together lightly.

Clary felt her heart sink at his words, realizing he only wanted to come was to have unreserved sex with her. It wasn't because he wanted to please her. She laid back against the cot, as Jace climbed over her. He touched her face lightly, drawing himself between her legs.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed into her ear, kissing her breast bone lightly.

OoOoO

They had arrived in a town the next morning at dawn. It was in the middle of the desert, which she thought was ridiculous, but it was set up more like the villages around the palace. She could plainly see everyone's stares, making her slightly uncomfortable. She didn't blame them because their reputation was not the best.

Jace gestured his head for her to follow, so she steered his horse in her direction. "We have to be quick." He murmured, grabbing hold of her reigns. "We aren't well liked here." He explained softly, leading the way to a building. "They separated from us soon after the king conquered our lands." He spoke quietly, looking carefully around.

They climbed off of their horses, walking into an unstable looking building. "Camille," Jace grunted, pulling Clary against his body. She gasped quietly, feeling overwhelmingly startled. "We would like to buy your reserves for the sun poisoning remedy. We are in great need of it." He said to the fair woman behind the counter.

"Jace, it's been a long while." She purred, and suddenly Clary realized why he had grabbed her in such a possessive manner. The woman wanted to be Jace's lover.

"Yes, well, I hate this place, so I do try to avoid it." He bit out, drawing out Clary's trinkets. "The medicine, Camille." He said in a harsh tone.

"Alright. Alright." She snickered softly, grabbing a container of medicine. "This should be enough for 50 people." She hummed, sliding it across the counter.

"Thank you, Camille." He lifted it up, pushing Clary in front of him as he left.

"Jace, darling, if you ever get bored of your princess, you know where I am." She bit her lip, leaning seductively against the counter. Clary whirled around, but Jace grabbed hold of her. She was angrier than she could image. What kind of woman blatantly propositioned a man in front of his wife?

"She is not worth it." He whispered into her ear, forcing her to move out the door. "I am yours, and you are mine." He assured her in a gentle tone, as they approached their horses.

 **A/N: Things are starting to get mended. It definitely isn't perfect, but Clary knows what she wants. I hope you guys liked it. I can't wait until we get to a point where they are happy together. I don't really know how far away that is though. It might be a couple more chapters.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to give a shout out to my beta Scared of Scars. She does an awesome job editing for me, and I am so thankful for it. We have about 6 to 7 chapters to go, and it is over. I also over estimated in something I said last time, but oh well. I hope you enjoy.**

They arrived home a few days later, and Clary was exhausted from travel. She found her excitement begin to grow, as their neared home. She felt giddier than she would have liked to admit, but she knew this medicine would go a long way over the next few months.

She slid off of her horse when they entered the town, hurrying to grab a vial of medicine for Tavvy. "Clary, slow down." Jace climb off of her horse, as she ran in a different direction. She probably looks like a fool, as she hurried down the paths.

She arrived to the Blackthorn tent, where she saw Emma taking care of the sick boy. "What do you want?" she spoke bitterly, dapping the boys head with a cloth.

"I got him medicine." She said softly, holding out the vial.

"What?" She looked at the woman with confusion, as she eyed the vial in her hand.

"We got medicine for sun fever." She handed her the vial with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Her mouth a gape, as she pulled the cork out. She carefully cradled Tavvy's head in her hand, as she lifted him up. She poured the liquid into his mouth, and he gulped it down carefully. She lied him back down, pressing a compress to his lead.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked hesitantly, beginning to crouch down. Emma nodded silently, sliding her hand over the sleeping child's.

"I could never repay you for this kindness." She whispered, looking at Clary. "We thought we were going to lose him for sure." She shook her head, gazing down at Tavvy.

"You could repay me by forgiving me." She smiled faintly. "I regret what I have done, but I felt like I had no choice. There is no way I can ever make up for what I have done." She spoke quietly, as to not wake Tavvy.

"You are forgiven." She breathed, as tears gleaned in her eyes.

OoOoO

"Clary?" Jace's head poked into the Blackthorn tent. Clary quickly shushed him, as she stroked Emma's hair. She had broken out into tears, crying out all her troubles from the last few weeks. She had been so scared of losing Tavvy that when she could finally relax, all her worries caught up with her. Clary drew the girl into her arms, letting her cry. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

"They're sleeping." She exclaimed quietly, making sure Emma was still unconscious.

"We've been looking for you everywhere. You need to distribute the medicine." He said softly, shifting inside.

"Later." She whispered, looking down at her exhausted friend.

"Clary, you need to come now, or this trip would have been a waste." He sighed softly, scanning his eyes over his wife. "You can come back later." He suggested, smiling faintly.

"Give me a minute." She sighed heavily, stroking Emma's hair.

"I'll be outside." He stepped outside.

Clary stirred Emma awake before leaving her. She went outside, seeing Jace holding a crate of the medicine that they had bought. He told her to follow him, so she did. They walked all over camp, handing out the medicine that they had bought. She had never seen so many tears of joy, and it made her want to cry herself. A few people were too far gone to be helped now, which broke her heart, but sometimes nature wins.

She was squeezed in yet another hug, as she passed medicine off to another family in need. They had half a case left, which she was overly thankful for. They left the rest with Magnus before they headed to dinner. She leaned back against her palm, feeling exhausted yet satisfied.

"You did good today." He touched her cheek lightly, cupping her neck lightly.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning against him. "Do you normally run out of medicine?" She asked curiously, as he rested his chin on her head.

"No, but we have been growing in size, and your brother won't give us more rations." He sighed, as he began to play with her locks.

"That isn't fair." She muttered, picking up some food. "But everything my brother does is seemingly unfair." She scoffed, as she began to eat.

"Tell me a secret." He breathed softly, bumping his nose against her ear.

"What kind of secret?" She gazed up at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I spilled so many secrets and feelings to you, but it often times wasn't reciprocated. Tell me a secret." He spoke quietly, kissing below her earlobe. "Please?" He begged, stroking her cheek gently.

"I'm scared of my brother." She murmured, squeezing his hand lightly.

"I already know that." He breathed, playing with her fingers.

"You don't know why I am scared of him." She tried not to think about these fears, but they were still there, deep in the recesses of her mind. "He wants me. He…" She licked her lip, as he forced back bitter disgust. "I hear him call my name when he beds women, who look very similar to me." She whispered, trying to keep others from hearing. Jace nodded silently in understanding, as he kissing her hand. "I don't care about his games or when he hits me, but sometimes I think maybe I push him too far. Maybe he won't just settle for a slap, maybe he will want to conquer me to silence me."

"I would cut his head off before he touched you." He breathed, holding her jaw lightly.

"I know you would." She whispered, as she leaned heavily against him.

"Let's go to bed." He offered, climbing to his feet.

Clary followed her husband into their tent after the fires had died down. She started to pull at her ties, but Jace catch her fingers. She looked up at him, letting her hand fall, as he began undoing the fastenings for her. His fingers smoothed across her skin carefully, sending goosebumps along her skin. She reached for the tie on his pants, but he shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, feeling slightly confused by his actions.

"Why would something be wrong?" He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, as he slid the other hand down her waist.

"You seem odd is all." She whispered, feeling her breath become more labored. he smirked faintly, but it was a good smirk. Typically, his smirks were symbolic of his primal passion, but this was completely different. She laid her palms against his chest, feeling his heart beat under her fingers. He drew her lower half closer, pulling at the ties on her skirt. He eased it off carefully, letting it fall to her ankles. She stepped out of it, stepping closer to him. She cupped his cheek, pressing up on her toes to kiss him.

"Angel," He breathed against her mouth, as his fingers ghosted around her hips. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

"Why?" She questioned, not understanding what he husband was doing or going to do.

"Trust me, it is good." He smiled gently at her, as she sat on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of her, spreading her legs so that he would fit between them. "Lie back and relax." He ducked between her legs.

OoOoO

Clary's eyes were closed, as she took in shaky breaths. Her stomach clenched and unclenched, while she attempted to come down from her high. She couldn't believe he was with her like that. Ever since the discovery of her betrayal, he had been taking her with animalistic passion, but tonight was gentle. It was different from before that. Before he treated her as if she would break, this time it was like he knew when to be rough and at the same time careful. He drew out his movements, letting them both savor every lick, every touch, and every kiss.

She thought back to when she overheard him taking to his father a few weeks before. Her mind was so muttered a few of her thoughts slipped out of her mouth "I didn't think you would actually do it." She panted, inhaling a sharp breath. Her body was still quivering, sending consistently shivers down her spine. She couldn't seem to come down from her high this time, which was overwhelmingly satisfying.

"Do what?" He grunted, opening his eyes to look at her.

"Have sex like that." She whispered, closing her eyes again, as her stomach trembled.

"What do you mean?" He propped himself up slightly, looking down at her.

"I just- I overheard your dad saying that he thought that you love me and that you should be more tender." She explained, inhaling a deep breath.

"You spied on me?" He raised an eyebrow at her, seeming a little miffed at her.

"I was going to talk to your dad and I heard you talking about me. I was curious." She murmured, looking up at him under her lashes. "He said that he thinks you love me." She tangled her fingers together with his. "Do you love me?" She asked, sliding her leg over his.

"I- I don't know." He shook his head, lying back down. "Why? Do you love me?" He questioned, placing his hands on her stomach.

"I don't know." She admitted, curling up against his side. "I know that I'm not indifferent." She kissed his chest lightly before propping her head up to look at him.

"I'm not indifferent either." He rubbed her back, staring up at the ceiling.

OoOoO

Clary whimpered softly, as the sun filtered through the canvas walls. She sighed quietly, loving the feeling that was in her muscles. She's been working out and enjoying a lot of time with Jace. She couldn't believe how different it was to be with him now, and it shocked her. It was like their entire relationship turned around because they were beginning to connect on two levels. Jace's hand squeezed her stomach lightly, alerting her to his wake state. She inhaled a satisfied breath, as his lips ghosted over her neck. She crept her hand into his hair, letting him adjust her body to his whim. He ran his teeth along her pulse, making her moan softly.

"Morning." He murmured, kissing her earlobe.

"Good morning." She shifted slightly, feeling a smile across her mouth. She sighed softly, letting her body relax against the pelts.

"We need to train." He rolled away from her and onto his back.

"Can't we just stay in bed." She muttered, turning to face him.

"No, we are preparing for an invasion." He stroked her cheek lightly before getting up.

"An invasion you still have told me hardly anything about." She propped herself up.

"I know, just a little more time, my father is still working out some stuff." He pulled on his tight leather pants.

"Does he not trust me? I'm risking a lot by just agreeing to help you." She stated, hating feeling like she was an outsider.

"Do you blame him for not trusting you? We caught you spying on us." He looked at her sympathetically, as he strapped his sword to his hip.

"It's not like I can report back to my brother even if I wanted to. You killed my bird." She gave him a nasty little look, plopping back down on the bed.

"Just get up, Angel." He stood over her, ripping the blankets off. She moaned, tucking her legs to her stomach. "Get up." He chuckled, picking her up in his arms. "Put clothes on. I don't want anyone else seeing your magnificent body." He put his head into her neck, kissing it sloppily. She snickered softly, squirming to the ground. She couldn't believe sometimes how tall and thick her husband was. He was so much bigger than her, but she really like that. He could protect her.

"I hate you." She teased with a bright grin.

"No, you don't." He laughed, hugging her from behind.

"You're right. I don't hate you." She glared at him jokingly, grabbing her clothes. Jace walked over to her, lacing her top on, as she pulled on her skirt. He lifted her sword up from the ground, helping her attach her sword to her back. They didn't really practice with real swords, but they never knew what would happen. He walked out first, and she was a step behind him. The way she stood was a symbol of respect for him. Before she walked next to him, now she standing just a step back. Jace was a leader, and he was her leader. Accepting that was very difficult for her, but it has to do with respecting him. She was falling behind one day, which is when she noticed him walking a little taller. She stayed where she was, seeing him glance back with a faint smile. He never said that this was something that he wanted, but she could see that it gave him confidence to know that she was backing him, supporting him.

They stepped onto the training grounds, and she could see their heads turn. They started to ignore her after the initial shock of their marriage, but now everyone looked again. She took a shaky breath, hooking her pinky with Jace's, as they walked through the area.

He handed her a practice sword, and she gripped it in her hand. She inhaled a deep breath, twirling it around her hand, as they walked to a circle drawn in the sand.

OoOoO

She sat close to the fire that night, resting next to Isabelle. Jace was with his friends tonight, so Clary kept far away from them. She did not like his friends when they were drunk, and she did not like him when he was overly drunk.

Simon was sitting next to Isabelle, which surprised Clary. They were speaking in hushed tones, as they leaned towards one another. She wondered what they were talking about. Clary couldn't help but wonder what they would be like together.

Isabelle got bored with men easily probably because she was with the same kind of man ever time. Simon was a foreigner, who experienced place of the world she could never image. Simon had traveled across the world delivering messages to royalty from walks of life. Isabelle just might be interested in him.

OoOoO

Clary whimpered softly, as she heard Jace enter their home. She stretched her limbs, watching him strip about of what little leather he was wearing that night. He joined her under the blankets, curling against her backside.

"Oh my gosh!" She cringed away from him, feeling his freezing skin against hers.

"What?" He scooted closer to her, draping his arm over her stomach.

"You are so cold! Get off of me." She exclaimed, shivering from his touched. She pushed him away from her, and he pouted at her. "Why are you so cold? We live in the desert." She shook her head, putting her hand in her hair.

"Come on, I'll heat right up with a little help." He smirked, putting his toes against her feet.

"You are the worst. You can go sleep in another tent if you want to keep touching me with your freezing body." She snickered, as she attempted to keep him away from her.

"Fine." He heaved a sigh, lying flat against the pelts.

"Good night." She curled up, knowing that part of her warmth had disappeared the second Jace touched her. She felt something cold pressing against her legs. She turned around, hitting Jace for continuing to pester her. He busted out laughed, catching her hand in his own, as he pulled her on top of him. She giggled, trying to squirm away from him, which resulted in her falling on her butt on the hard ground.

"Oh, we are doing it on the ground. I'll join you." He rolled across the pelts, pretty much falling on top of her. She snickered heavily, shaking her head at him, as his lips connected with hers. Her fingers found their way into his hair, sliding her hand down his back. His skin was cool around her, but he warmed up rather quickly. She squeezed his backside, letting her nails lightly drag down his skin.

OoOoO

Clary sewed up the men's leathers, while Simon lounged next to her. He didn't really have anything to do while he was here, so he had just been following Clary around the past few says. "I'm so bored." Simon sighed, leaning back against his palms.

"It's your fault you volunteered to come here." Clary teased, adjusting the needle in her hand.

"Well it's not like I am allowed to leave." He huffed, flicking his eyes over to the training grounds. Jace was working on a training exercise with the newest recruits.

"It's just for insurance." She whispered, knowing it was because her husband didn't trust him.

"Right." He rolled his eyes, huffing loudly.

"I've seen you spending time with Isabelle." Clary pointed out with a smirk.

"So what?" He blushed heavily, picking at the ground.

"So, do you like her? You'd be good for her." She encouraged, nudging his arm.

"She has slept with half the men here, and I am nothing compared to them. They are soldiers. I'm a glorified messenger boy." He muttered, sighing heavily. The only reason her father let Simon do anything was because he was so close to Clary. She begged her father to give him a better position, and he final got fed up with her. He decided to make him a messenger just to shut her up.

"You are different then all of the men here. They are all the same, but you are different. Show her you're different and better than the rest of the men here." She encouraged him with a slight smile.

"Whatever." He huffed, lying on his back.

OoOoO

Clary braided Emma's hair, as she visited her in her tent. Emma had been so overwhelmed from all the children the last two days, Clary offered her sanctuary in her home for a few hours. Isabelle slipped into the tent, collapsing on the bed next to them.

"Imogen is driving me up a wall." Isabelle groaned softly, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Clary snickered, leaning back.

"I recently began assigning everyone their jobs, but Imogen kept breathing down my neck the whole time. I love the old hag, I do, but she is driving me insane." She exclaimed, looking over at her friends. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"'The four kids are driving me mad as well." Emma leaned back against her hands. "Before I got married, they would only come to me every once and a while, but now they always come to me for even the littlest things. I love that they are dependent on me, but I am only one person." She explained, shaking her head.

"Imogen also won't shut up about you." Isabelle snorted, interrupting Emma.

"Really? Why on earth is she talking about me?" She asked, feeling oddly surprised.

"She is practically kissing the ground you walk on. She absolutely loves you." She exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't think Imogen has spoken to me in months." Clary furrowed her brow slightly, wondering why she caught her mother in laws fancy so much.

"She hasn't been well." She sighed softly, rubbing her hand over her face. "The heat isn't good for many of our elderly." She explained. "Anyways, she is constantly bragging about you for the most random things. I think you remind her of home." She yawned heavily, letting her eyes close

"I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned." She began to snicker at the thought of Imogen rambling on about me.

"I'd be flattered." Emma shrugged, pulling her braid over her shoulder.

"Isabelle, stay awake. You are going to have to leave soon." Clary poked her side with her toe.

"Ugh." She groaned, throwing a pillow at her.

"Ow, Isabelle!" She exclaimed, holding her breast. "My chest has been super-sensitive lately. Don't do that!" She massaged her aching chest, trying to get it to stop hurting.

"That's no good. You're probably going to start your cycle soon." Isabelle suggested, propping herself up.

"Yeah, they have also gotten a lot more action then they are used too. I have a massive hickey like here." She pointed to an area of her chest, caressing her hand over it. It had been practically throbbing the other day, which was overly annoying, but she didn't mind it all that much.

"Hickeys are the worst." Emma grumbled, pulling the strap of the top to the side. "this one I have had for a week and half. It just won't go away." She groaned.

"That stinks." Clary giggled, shaking her head.

"What are you all doing in my home?" Jace slipped into the tent, causing Isabelle to bust out in giggles.

"Get out." Clary threw a pillow at him.

"I'm so tired." He groaned, dragging his hand down his face. "I also need you to take care of me." He smirked deviously, straddling her hips. He kissed her passionately, making her almost forget that her friends were in the room.

"Vomit!" Emma groaned, quickly slipping out of the tent with Isabelle in tow.

"You are a nightmare." Clary snickered heavily, pushing him back lightly.

"I'm your nightmare." He breathed into her ear, nipping playfully at it.

 **A/N: I over estimated how much time it would take for them to get normal, but that's ok. I felt like when I was writing this it was a natural progress of things. I can't for the next chapter!**

 **Also the next few chapters involve time skips! The next chapter is a month after this. I normally state how long it has been between each scene, but if you skim through it you might miss it. Sometimes between scenes it could be two weeks, so just watch out for that.**

 **What do you all think is going to happen over the next few chapters?**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, so fanfiction is doing weird things, so I decided to post a second chapter today. It did not send out an email for chapter 15, but it says that it exist. I don't know what is happening.**

 **Tomorrow is also my birthday so I thought I would give you a little gift. If you have not read 15, please go back and read it I am sorry for the weird internet mistake.**

 **Again there is a fair amount of time skips over the next few chapters be attentive.**

Clary had never been happier in her life. She never imaged feeling this much joy before and now that she was experiencing it she never wanted it to end. She had close friends and a loving husband. She had things to put her mind to everyday, as well as a new family to support her.

The last month was the longest month of her life. She trained, did chores, and made sweet passionate love to her husband. They were nearing the invasion of the castle, which the more it approached the more anxious she got. At this point in her life, she just wanted everything to stay beautiful and calm, but she knew that would end eventually. In four months, they were going back to her home, back into the lion's den, where she would have to play the doting princess. She did not want to pretend to be her brother's plaything, but she knew it was their best chance of defeating him.

Jace was going to be out late tonight with a few of his men, but Clary sat on the bed, waiting for Jace to come in from the feast. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner. She wanted to tell him the first time she saw him, but there had been so many people around. She wanted it to be private moment between the two of them. The longer she waited the more nervous she got. It seemed like he was taking forever, or maybe it was just the nerves.

Jace pushed himself into the tent, tossing his vest aside. "You waited up for me." He grinned faintly, as she got to her feet. "Were you so needing of your husband to properly put you to bed, or is something wrong?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. He ran his hands over her hips, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head, smiling ever so slightly.

"Then why did you wait for me?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before running his thumb over her cheek. "You never wait for me to come back." His smile ghosting his lips. She always fell fast asleep when Jace decided to stay out later, but he would always come in and stir her away. With a sleepy smile, she would plant her lips against his, while he dragged her body over to his.

"I'm pregnant." She bit her lip, seeing his eyes light up almost instantly.

"Really?" He picked her up, as she giggled softly.

"Yes." She snickered, as his lips connected softly with hers. She whimpered in surprise, feeling their innocent kiss turn into something more. He held her body stiffly against his, leading her to the lump of furs. She squeaked in surprise when they toppled onto their bed. He pushed her leather skirts above her hips, too excited to get her clothes all the way off. She stuffed her hands into her hair, kissing him fiercely. She moaned quietly, bringing her legs around his hips.

OoOoO

Clary panted heavily, resting her eyes on her husband. He was lying between her legs, talking to her stomach in their aftermath. She liked the intimacy of this moment. She felt like he was so far away some times, and she just wanted to be close to him always. He smiled against the skin on her stomach, blowing warm breath across her belly.

"I doubt the baby can hear you talking. "She snickered, playing with the locks of his hair.

"You don't know that." He chuckled, kissing her belly button.

"No, I don't." She laughed, trailing her finger over his ear. He shuddered at the touch, grinning deviously at her.

"You know if you wanted my attention…" He bit his lip, crawling up her body. "All you had to do was ask." His mouth trailed across the nape of her neck, making her groan with want.

"Oh, that's all." She snickered, holding onto his shoulders.

"Yes," He pushed a stray lock from her face, gazing down at her with soft eyes. "Have you spoken to Magnus? Do you know how far you are?" He asked, wanting to know everything.

"I think around 2 months. That's when we started really trying." She ruffled her fingers into his hair, smiling up at him. "I've also missed two cycles." She explained quietly, as Jace rested his forehead against hers.

OoOoO

Clary was pretty much holed up their tent for the next week. Isabelle and a few other women were spoiling her to no end, which was beginning to drive her crazy. They took pregnancy very seriously, but that didn't surprise her. Their entire community was about traditions and family. She was surprised at the amount of pampering they were giving her. At home, if a woman was pregnant, she went about her daily life with a few changes in her daily labor. Clary hadn't been allowed to lift her finger.

The first time she was allowed to leave her tent, she was shocked at the festival that had been set up in the town center. Jace showed up at her side, placing his hand on her lower back. "What is this?" She smiled, looking up at him.

"We are celebrating our future son and his mother." He grinned broadly at her, drawing her a little closer to him.

"Really?" she smirked faintly, feeling more honored then she probably should. They probably do this for all of their nobles. She wouldn't put it past them because they were all about tradition.

"Why would I lie? Come sit with me." He slipped his hand into hers, leading her to their usual table. People were eating, playing games, and dancing. She couldn't help but smile at all of their excitement. It seemed different then their normal feast. There was an air about it that screamed exhilaration. She smiled, sitting next to her husband.

He gave her some food, sliding it over to her. "I had them make something special for you." Jace said softly.

"What is it?" She smiled, bringing it to her mouth. She hummed quietly, tasting the spices on her tongue. Their food wasn't overly bland, but it never tasted like this.

"Does it matter?" He teased, digging into his own food.

"No." She stuffing more of whatever she was eating into her mouth. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the festivities. "Is there anything else happening at the party tonight?" She asked, leaning against her palm.

"No, but there are a few traditions we do to ensure that our first born is a boy." Jace tucked her hair behind her ear, beginning to explain another way of life.

"There are?" She furrowed her brow faintly, wondering what they were.

"Yes, the first one is a dance under the full moon in traditional garb, which is followed by drinking a mixture of herbs and spices. Then, I am to take you to the underwater spring, and we are to be joined as one until the sun rises over the horizon. It is said that the angel granted the moon the power to create a son. I don't know if I believe that, but it will be very entertaining." He stroked her cheek lightly, and she leaned into his touch.

She leaned against him, turning her eyes back to the dancers. Jace stood up, holding his hand out. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. He hopped on his back, making him chuckle. He held onto her legs, hoisting her up to a comfortable position on his back. She held onto his shoulder tightly, as they approached a game. Kids were running around kicking a leather ball around, cheering with laughter.

"Do you boys need two more players?" Jace offered, setting his wife back down on the ground. They looked up at them completely stunned, nodding eagerly at them.

"I don't know how to play." Clary exclaimed, putting her hands dramatically on her cheek.

"You'll figure it out." A boy assured her, pulling her to his side of the court.

Clary snickered, fooling around with the children, as she attempted to play their game. She had no idea what she was doing, but she followed her group around, doing what they told her to do. She kicked the ball, clapping when she did what she was supposed to do. Jace lifted one up, running around the group. Clary snorted at him, liking the way her husband acted with the children. She honestly never saw him with anyone other than his warriors, so she kept watching him.

He ruffled children's hair, encouraging them when they made a mistake. He ran around with the boys, holding back to let the children score. It was quite amusing to watch.

They hadn't really spent any time with the children beforehand. She was surprised to see the joy in his face, as he played with them. "We won! We won!" A boy on her team chanted, and she bounced with joy. The boys circled around her, and they giggled with glee, sticking their tongues out at the other team. Her eyes locked on Jace, who shrugged faintly. He made his way to his wife, somehow getting her onto his shoulder. She held onto his head, struggling to keep her balance. Laughter escaped her lips, as she let her head fall back.

When they approached their tent, he pull her off of his shoulders, making her fall into his arms. She gasped loudly, grasping onto him. He kissed her lightly, as he led her into their room. He laid her onto the bed of furs, and she stretched her arms above her head.

"What would the winner like for her prize?" He pressed his lips to her ankle, beginning to crawl up the bed to kiss her inner knee.

"I don't know." She hummed, spreading her legs more to give him some space. "How about a cake?" She teased, biting her lip.

"What's cake?" He chuckled, rubbing her nose against her stomach.

"It's something sweet and fluffy." She played with his locks, enjoying the softness of his hair.

"We have never made anything sweet or fluffy." He inhaled a deep breath, cracking a smile. "But I'm sweet." He tangled their mouths together. "No promises about the fluffy." He laughed, running a hand down her thigh.

OoOoO

Clary stood in front of a mirror, as Isabelle tailored the traditional skirt she was to wear for the ceremony. She took a shaky breath, holding her breast in her arms. Jace didn't tell her that the clothes she would have to wear didn't include a top. She was incredibly nervous about doing anything without a top on. It was still a few weeks away though. The full moon would not be in the sky until the next month, which was a relief to her.

Jace was the only one that had ever seen her breasts. Even though he had always appreciated them, she knew that they were the smallest in their clan. They were all very busty women, and Clary just wasn't. Her torso was going to be painted white with spiraling black traditional symbols, but that didn't mean she was comfortable doing it.

"There is nothing we can do about this? I really don't think I can be in front of so many people naked." Clary shook her head, feeling her face flush.

"It's tradition. There would be an uproar if you tried to change it." Isabelle tautened the skirt to fit her, as she began to sew it together. Clary groaned loudly, holding her chest tighter. "That drink you have to take will get you rather stoned, so I doubt you'll care." Isabelle assured her.

"I'm going to get high?" She moaned in annoyance, noticing how much of her leg was exposed. "You should start flying back down to earth when you go to the underground spring." Isabelle snickered at her concern, but it didn't make her feel any better.

The more she learned about this ceremony, the more she didn't like it. She was going to be naked and high in front of dozens of people, and then Jace would take her to this mystical stream. Everyone would know they were having sex. She was surprised that the ceremony didn't involve her mounting Jace in front of everyone.

"Clary," Isabelle got to her feet, really seeing her friends distress for the first time today. "Everything will be fine. What is causing you so much trouble?" She held out Clary's robe, so she could cover herself up.

"I understand that you don't have issues with modesty, but I do. Before I came here, the only person who saw anything other than my face and hands was my handmaiden, Dot. I struggled so much just wearing these clothes, and now I am going to be on display for everyone to see. It's different with just Jace." She looked down, picking at her hands. "I didn't even like Jace seeing me naked until recently, and I just- I don't want to do it." She whispered, tying her robe tighter.

Isabelle sighed softly, sitting on the edge of Clary's bed. Clary expected her friend to say something, but she remained silent. "I don't know how to make this better." Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. "Do you want me to get Simon? Maybe he could help?" she offered, releasing a heavy breath.

"Do what you want." Clary sat on the bed, putting her face in her hands.

Isabelle left the tent, and Clary laid back against her bed. She didn't understand why it had to be like this. They couldn't just change tradition a little bit?

"Hey there," Simon's comforting voice entered the tent.

"Hi," she murmured, starring up at the ceiling.

"Isabelle says your upset." Simon sat next to her, lying back.

"I don't think I should talk about it with you." She grumbled, shaking her head. "I want to. I do, but I don't think Jace-"

"Whatever it is, you are an amazing woman, and you can face any challenge." He encouraged her, exhaling a large breath.

"Thanks Simon." She whispered, grinning faintly. Clary felt oddly soothed by Simon's words. She loved him the way she should love her brother, and he had been there her whole life. She knew that those words wouldn't comfort her for long, but they worked for now. That insecurity was going to clutch at her again when no one was around to fix it. She knew that she could speak to Jace about it, but she knew how it would go. Jace would give her praise, showing her exactly which parts of her he enjoyed. It was different compared to when she was in front of strangers.

OoOoO

Jace carefully brushed the hair away from her face. He was smiling at her, while his fingers splayed across her stomach. She couldn't get over how happy he was about her getting pregnant. His hand was always on her belly with large grins, gazing down at her.

She ran her fingers over his, tangling them together. "I love how excited you are." She whispered, putting her forehead to his. She brushed their lips together lightly before bumping her nose against his.

"What do you mean?" He questioned softly, circling his thumb across her skin.

"I just- I thought you wanted a baby because you needed an heir, but you really just want a child to love." She whispered, as his hand slid across her hip, pulling her closer to him. He drew her leg over his hip, leaning in to tangle their mouths together.

"If I didn't want to have a baby, I wouldn't have had one." He breathed, running his fingers cross her thigh. "I wouldn't have gotten married if I didn't want to." He deepened their kiss, making her moan lightly, as his tongue slid across the roof of her mouth. "I love you." He spoke against her lips, sounding surprised by his own words.

"Jace," she breathed, sliding her hand into his hair.

"I do, love you." He cupped her neck lightly, locking their lips together again. He didn't give her the chance to say anything back, as his mouth devoured her own. She didn't even know what she would say back, so maybe it was a good thing that Jace kept her body occupied. She held onto him tightly, cherishing the words that he had spoken to her.

He made love to her that night, worshiping her body. He repeated those words so many times in her ear, making her close her eyes, as his hips ground against her own. She moaned audibly, as her head unceremoniously dropped against their pillow.

OoOoO

Clary watched over him, as he slept. His head was resting on her bosom, while his arm was wrapped around her waist. She stroked his hair, ruffling it at the roots. She could feel him purr when she scratched carefully at his scalp. She enjoyed him lying in this position. It made her feel like he was dependent of her.

"Go to sleep." He muttered, nuzzling against her.

"I like… I love watching you." She whispered, playing with his locks.

"You didn't say it back." He whispered, remaining in his place.

"You didn't really give me a chance to say anything." She kissed his brow, not knowing what she would have said.

"Hmmm." He hummed, keeping his eyes closed. Less than a second later, his breathing became steady, as he fell back asleep.

She didn't know how she felt about Jace. She knew she had deep affection for him, and she cared for him more than she cared for anyone. But what was love? She didn't know what it felt like, and she didn't want to say it if she didn't mean it. She adjusted her blanket, closing her eyes. She never thought she would get to this point in her life, a point where she would have to truly discover her feelings for someone.

OoOoO

She stirred awake when she heard a soft grunting sound. She rubbed at her eyes, seeing Jace sitting up next to her. She felt something damp on her chest, which she realized was drool. She rubbed it off her herself, as she propped herself up. She felt like she needed to speak, but no words would come. He ran his hand through his hair, looking back at his wife, as she starred back at him.

"I-" she muttered, stopping in her tracks. He sighed heavily, shaking his head faintly.

"You don't need to say anything." He lied back down on his side, moving the strands of hair from her face.

"It's not that I don't love you." She whispered, sliding her hand over his.

"I know." He nodded in understanding, mingling their fingers together.

"I just don't know if I am in love with you." Her eyes softened at him, seeing the slight pang that radiated from his chest. "I never thought I would feel like this. I don't know what it is, and I don't want to define it before I know for sure." She breathed.

"I understand. I know I shouldn't have expected to hear the words back, but I hoped." He inhaled, scanning his eyes along her face.

"You are my everything. I promise you that." She curled her lips upwards ever so slightly. He kissed her knuckled before drawing away from her. She lied back down on her back, knowing that she should get more rest. Pregnancy made her beyond sleepy, but she didn't like how their situation was being cut off.

OoOoO

The second time she had woken up that morning she was incredibly sick. She knew that it was a symptom of pregnancy, but she had hoped that it passed her by. Isabelle had been hurried into the room soon after to look after her, which she definitely needed.

She felt truly awful the whole morning, so she kept to her tent. By the time, she was feeling better, the sun had gone down. Isabelle brought her food, keeping her from straining herself any further. She probably could have joined everyone, but she wanted to build up some of her strength. She had plans to make up with her husband. She knew that he wasn't angry, but she suddenly realized how selfish she had been with him. Their love making these past few months had always been about her.

Jace slipped into the tent, shucking off his pants upon entry before he crawled into the bed next to her. "How are you doing?" He questioned softly, running her fingers over her belly.

"Much better." She smiled up at him, tangling their mouths together for a quick second. "I'm sorry about this morning. I feel so horrible that I don't say those words back to you." She exclaimed, sitting up.

"I also told you that I understand. Don't feel bad." He hummed, trailing his fingers over her thigh.

"I just- you do so much for me. I want to do something for you." She grinned at him, biting her lip.

"You do plenty for me." He breathed, cupping her cheek lightly.

"Lie on your stomach." She encouraged, adjusting her position. He gave her a hesitant look before he rolled on followed her command.

She pressed her palm against his muscles. He dragged her hands against his skin, making him groan contently. Her lips quirked upwards, as she massaged his back. She listened to his body, seeing which movements enacted the most comfort and pleasure. He moaned once again, and she smiled to herself. She was quite proud that he was enjoying this so much.

She noticed a fair amount of his muscles were tightly coiled. She took extra care of those areas, trying to release all the tension under the skin. She wondered why he was so tense. She knew it had to do with the plans for the coup, but they still hadn't graced her with that information, even though it had been a little over two months since they discovered her.

She was just glad her husband's affections didn't take that long to return to her.

She squeaked with giggled when Jace had rolled around, pulling her over his hips. "I think you have done plenty for me in that area, why don't both do something for each other." He purred, trailing his fingers over his ribs.

"You are such a flirt." She mocked, letting her hair curtain around them.

"That I am." He chuckled with a dopey smile on his face. Her smile faltered because she truly wanted to make him feel good. She wanted him to enjoy himself, not necessarily her. "You are thinking way too much right now." He teased, holding her cheek gently in his hand.

"I want to bring you pleasure. You do it for me very often, and it isn't fair for you." She whispered, sliding her hands across his chest.

"If I wasn't enjoying myself, you would not be pregnant." He smirked up at her, stroking her cheek gently.

"I know, but I-"

"I know what you mean and I would like that very much, but not right now." He sat up, bringing their chest together. "I love being with you exactly like we have been. Let's enjoy each other now, and experiment later." He suggested, kissing her gently.

"Alright." She breathed, biting her lip.

 **A/N: So, she is preggo. A lot of people were asking, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise. They are starting to get along better, and I want to say again time skips. This chapter starts a month after the last one.**

 **Shout out to my beta Scared of Scars!**

 **Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all doing? I am almost done with this semester of college and I am so psyched to get out of here. I'm mostly ready to be done with work.**

 **I wanted to give a shout out to my beta, Scared of Scars. Also FF was doing weird things last week and it didn't send emails when I posted and didn't say that I updated it, so if you haven't read chapter 15 and 16 please go back and read them.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary felt nerves settle into her stomach, as her ceremony approached. Half the clan would be there watching her while she only wore a skirt and paint before drinking a cup of who knows what. She was anxious about the whole ordeal, but she had to get through it. It was only for a night.

She stood stiffly, while an older woman painted her skin. The white paint was ashy on her skin, making her look even paler then she used to be. Her torso and arms were covered, and she groaned disgustedly. The woman dipped a brush into black paint, as she began to paint runes across her skin. She traced over her marriage tattoos before adding more across her stomach and back.

"I don't want to do this." She muttered to herself, shifting awkwardly.

"I didn't want to do it either." Imogen rasped, trailing a mark over her shoulder.

"You've done this ritual?" She asked, wondering who this woman was.

"Yes, it was very long ago. I'm Stephen's mother, of course I have." She explained softly, locking her eyes with her granddaughter-in-law.

"Right that makes sense." She said without thinking. Clary gritted her teeth at herself, knowing that she probably sounded incredibly selfish.

"I have been ill and weak. The heat is hard on an old woman's bones, but I was young once." She hummed, walking around her. "I did want to be here for this though because I know I was rather scared myself when I did this ceremony." She mused with a faint smile. "This ritual is an awkward one for the woman involved. Honestly, I'm the one that added the herb to get high." She snickered softly, adjusting her bottoms. "It's makes it easier to relax and do the dances."

"You are the reason I am going to get stoned?" Clary raised her eye brows at her, feeling slightly surprised.

"I thought it was better than doing it sober. Jonathan's mother was thankful for it. Now I feel like you are more nervous about the nudity rather than the dance and sex." She hummed, beginning to elaborately braid her hair.

"I don't care about the sex, but I do care about the dance and the whole breast out situation." Clary muttered, wanting to cross her arms over her non-existent chest.

"It isn't as bad as you think." She assured the young girl, pushing the elaborate braid over her shoulder. It was filled with beads and ribbons. She stroked her braid, looking at herself in the mirror. She really looked like one of the people now, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Right." She muttered, taking a shaky breath.

OoOoO

The ritual was in a building on the outskirts of the clan. Compared to the rest of the structures, this one was wooden with elaborate carvings into the sides. It was painted with vibrant colors, making it stand out against the sand. She wanted to hold her chest, but she couldn't or else she would ruin the markings on her skin. She stepped inside, seeing that it was filled with people. She clinched her fist, squeezing her thighs together.

The people who got to witness this ceremony were people who were related to the Lord's family by blood and by marriage. There were a lot more people connected to the Herondale's than she thought, which added onto the nerves in her belly.

She gulped thickly, looking around the crowd. The chatter stopped, as all the attention focused on her. Imogen had walked ahead of her stepping into the middle of the crowd to pick up a cup. "Through the liquid in this glass the angel of the moon will bless my granddaughter with a son to carry on our lineage." She announced loudly, first taking a sip herself before gesturing for Clary to join her.

Drums started to pound, forcing her heart to stutter, as she stood next to Imogen. Her breath began to catch in her throat because of the eyes that were on her. She kept her head held high, trying not to make a complete fool of herself. She took the cup from her, glancing around the crowd nervously, as she down the liquid.

She glanced up at the sky, seeing a hole in the ceiling that let in the moons light. "Now, for the ceremonial dance." Imogen announced, as Clary's mind got fuzzy. She felt her head begin to spin when the drums started to beat a different, faster rhythm.

Clary took another deep breath, beginning to move her body to the music. Everything began to whirl around her, as she circled in different areas. Heat began to build in her stomach while her nerves began to slip away. She swayed her hips around, moving around the large space she had. She flailed her arms, stomping down onto the earth.

OoOoO

Clary wasn't sure where she was. Jace was holding her hand, leading her somewhere. His presences made her feel much better. Her throat was uncomfortably dry, while the moon still loomed over them. She released an exhausted breath, rubbing her hand over her face. Her limbs were sore, making it difficult to walk.

"How much further do we have to walk?" She muttered, slipping her hand from her husbands.

"Not much further." He assured her softly, glancing back at her.

"I feel like I have been hit by a train." She grumbled, putting her hands to her temples.

"Is the high gone?" He chuckled, reaching up to massage her neck with his hand. She groaned softly, leaning into him. She nodded silently, liking his warmth. It was freezing without the sun. "The water will help." He assured her, as they approached an opening of the cave.

"Did I make a fool of myself?" She asked, as Jace held his hand out to help her down the rough steps.

"No, you were quite amazing actually." He chuckled. His words were filled with so much admiration, which warmed her heart. They got further into the cave, while the light slowly filtered out. She felt like they were walking blind, but Jace seemed to know where they going. They turned a corner, and a pale blue light illumined the cave.

"Wow." She breathed, running her fingers along the wall. The dust came off on her fingers, making them glow ever so slightly. "What is this place?" She asked, hearing streaming water.

"I'm not really sure." Jace shrugged, playing with an escaped curl.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, turning around to face him.

"You're beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He whispered, cupping her cheek lightly.

"All I did was get high and dance." She snorted, snuggling her head into his hand.

"No, that's not what I'm proud about." He laughed, moving to tangle their hands together. "I'm proud that you stood up there with your head held high. I knew you were worried about that whole thing, but no one there would have known you were nervous." He smiled, kissing her hands lightly. "Let's get that paint off." He pulled her against him, making her smile faintly.

She slipped her bottoms off of her hips, while Jace did the same. He took her hands, leading her into the pool behind him. She sank down into the warm liquid, scrubbing the paint from her skin. The paint filled water, but it was quickly washed away by the faint current in the pond. Jace came up behind her, washing her back. She sighed happily, sinking into the water to wet her hair.

Jace dipped beneath the water, bursting out of the water in front of her. She flinched heavily, slapping his arm. He snickered to himself, drawing her small frame into his embrace. She inhaled deeply through her nose, as their mouths mingled together softly. She drew her legs around his waist, feeling cool stone against her back.

OoOoO

Clary groaned softly, rubbing at her face. She had no idea how she got back to her tent last night, but she woke up in her bed. She was sprawled against Jace's chest very unceremoniously, but she found herself to be quite comfortable. She propped herself up, seeing that Jace was already awake.

"Morning." He breathed, moving her hair away from her face.

"I am so tired." She muttered, sitting up.

"You should be. We haven't been back for very long." He explained, snuggling under the covers.

"How did I get home? I remember being in the cave, but nothing after that." She shook her head, curling back against his side.

"Well you fell asleep." He chuckled, playing with her hair. "like half way through the night." He snickered, kissing her forehead.

"I did." She winced, looking up at him, as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes, it was very funny." He snorted, trailing his fingers along her back.

"That's so embarrassing." She giggled, shaking her head.

She felt her stomach coil, making her shift uncomfortable. She ran her hand over her belly, gulping thickly. "Are you alright?" Jace rubbed her back, kissing her skin.

"I'm just a little nauseous." She inhaled a calming breath. "It's been getting worse the last few days." She pressed her fingers into her abdomen, worrying that morning sickness was on the way. The first three months of her pregnancy, she had miraculously avoided morning sickness. "I need a bucket." She clapped her hand to her mouth, feeling her stomach churn.

"Oh," Jace's eyes widened, as he got to his feet.

"Now," she exclaimed, gulping down the bile rising up her throat. Her husband flew out of the tent, while she tried to keep herself from vomiting all over their home. He barely brought the bucket into the tent before she blew chunks. She held the bucket tightly, coughing violently, as she threw up. Jace pulled her hair away from her face.

OoOoO

Isabelle had taken over sick Clary after Jace had to leave. Clary felt like garbage, and she groaned loudly. She ran her fingers through her hair, lying back against her bed. She was covered in sweat from dry heaving for a solid hour. She whipped the sweat from her face, looking over at her friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Isabelle asked, tying her hair back.

"Yes," She nodded, rubbing her stomach.

"Jace and Stephen want to talk to you when you are ready."

"Let's go now before I decide to throw up again." She muttered, pushing herself up into a sitting positon. "Carry me." She whimpered, holding out her arms. Isabelle rolled her eyes teasingly, lifting her up. Jace and Stephen were talking in their tent, and their conversation paused when they entered.

"You alright?" Jace got to his feet, as Isabelle set her down.

"I'll be fine. I just need a distraction." She assured her husband, as he led her to a chair. "So, what did we need to talk about?" She asked, talking a glass of water from her husband.

"As you know, we have been planning for the rebellion, and we are leaving to go to the castle in 3 months." Stephen explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Wow, that is really soon." She gulped thickly, not realizing that this would be happening so soon.

"We have been preparing for a while, but we need a few things from you." Stephen clasping his hands together, as he looked over her.

"Sure, how can I help?" She stammered, adjusting awkwardly in her seat.

"We need you to help train about 50 men how to behave like guards at the palace. Our men aren't trained to behave like them, but you lived with them all your life. You know how they act." He described, getting to his feet.

"Of course, I will need to make leather tops for the men to resemble armor, so I will need help with that." She offered, running her fingers through her hair. "Is there anything else?" She asked, clearing her throat.

"A layout of the castle, where guards typically are and their defenses. We have a basic outline, but we could use a better one." He gestured to the desk, so she wandered over there.

"Of course," she dipped the quill into ink, beginning to fill out the map of the castle.

OoOoO

Clary stretched her limbs a few mornings later, feeling her gut flip in her abdomen. She leaned over the bed, retching into the bucket by her bed. She woke up every morning to hurl up her guts. It was exhausting, and Jace would wake up and pull her hair away from her neck. She coughed violently, holding her stomach. She reached for her water, quickly drinking it. She found that drinking water in the morning after throwing up would help her stop.

She laid on her back, inhaling a deep breath. "I am sick of throwing up." She muttered, curling against her husband's side.

"I know you are." He stroked her hair, rubbing her back.

"I need to get to work." She sighed, climbing out of bed.

"Clary?" Jace hummed, as she pulled her clothes on.

"I really need to go, but I'll see you at dinner." She kissed his cheek, hurrying to Stephen's tent.

Once inside he poured her a glass a tea. She took a seat next to him at the desk and continued to map out he castle before she worked on the leather armor. She had to redo them multiple times because she had trouble remembering what armor looked like.

She yawned deeply, rubbing at her eyes as she leaned over the papers on her father-in-law's desk. She had been working nonstop on remembering the lay out of the castle from her childhood. There were so many halls and rooms that she hadn't even been in, which made it difficult to give a complete map to Stephen.

She had been working so hard on the map that she didn't notice when the sun began to set until someone came in and lit a candle for her. Clary rubbed at her eyes, looking up at Simon. She sighed softly, leaning back in her seat.

"I thought you could use some help." He grunted, as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Yes, please." She rubbed her hand over her face, gazing over at her best friend. "It's really hard remembering everything." She muttered, running her fingers through her locks.

"You've been working all day. Go get some dinner with Jace." He encouraged, taking the quill from her hand.

"Thank you." She kissed his head, wandering out of the tent.

She picked up her plate of food before leaning down to grab Jace's hand. She pulled him to his feet leading the way back to their home. "Everything alright?" Jace asked, as she set her food on the side table.

"I'm tired and brain-dead, and all I want is for you to be buried between my legs." She pushed him to their bed, straddling his waist, as she leaned down to kiss him.

OoOoO

A few more days had passed, Clary had made 10 leather armor tops for the men to use after she finished making map of the castle. She finally had a task to do where she observe her physical accomplishment. This feeling was different from the frustration she felt attempting to complete the map by recalling various rooms. To her, this job held more meaning and pride.

She was terrified that the takeover was so soon. She was going to be 6 months pregnant when they left. She didn't know what she thought would happen, but she never thought that she would be bringing a baby into a warzone. Her stomach churned at the thought of anything happening to her child.

"Alright, so they are made just like this." Clary finished explaining the process to a group of women, so they could finish this task sooner. Clary gathered the ones she already made, leaving a top behind for the other women to look at.

Jace had gathered 9 men, who he trusted the most. Clary put her arm around Jace after she dropped the leather tops. "Get those on." She ordered, drifting away from her husband.

"You are on top of things these days." Jace murmured in her ear, kissing it lightly.

"Thanks." She smiled, watching the men line up in front of her.

All nine of them looked stiff and uncomfortable. She knew the biggest challenge that these men were going to have was going to be that they had to wear a shirt. She felt like it was a ridiculous obstacle, but they never had to wear them. It's also heavy, which makes them uncomfortable.

"Now you all need to standstill for 4 hours and not fidget." She ordered, sitting on a log in front of them.

"4 hours?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, at the palace they have shifts that last for hours on end, and they aren't allowed to move from their spot no matter the circumstances." She explained, gathering some more leather. She started stitching more leather together.

"Makes sense." Jace agreed, rubbing his hand over her back. "Don't work yourself too hard." He breathed, tipping her chin to look up at him. "You've been going since my father asked you to help out, and you don't need to do that. You said what we need to do, you just need to oversee what's happening. You're pregnant with our son, and I don't want you to run yourself into the ground." He explained, cupping her cheek in his large hands

"I just want to be helpful." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"You are so helpful, Clary, but you are also pregnant. You have been throwing up your guts in the morning and sewing until midafternoon." He gave her a thoughtful look, as he took the leather from her hands. "You look exhausted. Take a nap." He encouraged her, holding her hand.

"Will you take one with me?" She asked quietly, getting to her feet.

"Um…" He looked back at the men, inhaling a deep breath. "Sure." He nodded, getting to her feet.

OoOoO

Her eyes fluttered open after her long nap, and Jace was curled against her back. He was right. She definitely needed that nap. She felt mildly refreshed for the first time over the last week or so. Jace was still out cold, but she didn't mind. She felt content just letting him hold her. He was a comforting presence.

Jace was the only thing keeping her steady. She let herself drift away from him over the last few days, and she realized that she was beginning to derail. She wanted to help so much, she neglected Jace, which wasn't fair to him. She knew that it was only a few days and that it wasn't a very big deal, but she was beginning to realize her dependence on him.

She wasn't sure how she felt about becoming a codependent person.

OoOoO

Clary stood in front of the mirror admiring her bare abdomen. It was as though she was noticing the swell of her stomach for the first time in four and a half months. She inhaled a deep breath, trailing her fingers over growing child. She was supporting the growth of a life and that thought filled her with never-ending joy.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked, wrapping his arm around her stomach. His hands splayed across her swollen belly which elicited a grin from Clary.

"Looking at our son." She laughed, leaning back against him.

"Well, he is beautiful." He chuckled, kissing behind her ear. "I can't wait to meet him." He hummed, chuckling softly.

"What will happen if he is actually a she?" She questioned softly, trailing her fingers over his.

"We try again." He snickered, smiling against her ear. "Is that a problem?" He asked, as she turned in his grasp.

"No, no problem at all." She brought her arms around his neck, gazing up at him.

"Good that was going to be really disappointing if you said no, but I would have done whatever you wanted." He leaned down, brushing their lips together slowly. She whimpered softly, as his hand slid down her back, holding her close to his body. She played with the hairs on his neck, drawing away from him.

"Are you happy?" He whispered, scanning his eyes over her face.

She was slightly taken aback by his question, but it didn't surprise her. Those first few months, she was beyond miserable. She was holding back from everything, too scared to let herself grow close to these people, but now that she was free of those fears, she saw the peace and love that surrounded her.

"Yes, I am very happy." She breathed, placing her forehead on his chest. He cradled her head lightly, hugging her to him.

"'I'm happy too." He sighed contently, tangling his finger into her hair. "Now there are about 50 men who you need to teach how to wear a shirt and sit still like the men they are." He chuckled, drawing away slowly.

"It's a lot of fun. I get to throw stuff at them, do goofy things." She laughed, adjusting her top and skirt to make sure they fit right. The fit the last few days that had been a little snug, which wasn't fun. She was probably going to have to have some clothes fitted.

"Sounds like so much fun, but I have to make sure they have enough food for when we are gone." He groaned teasingly, as squeezed her hands. "I'll see you at dinner." He kissed her cheek lightly before retreating from the tent.

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! There are only a few more chapters left, which makes me sad, but I am so excited that I have been able to write a story like this.**

 **Please Review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! This is a month and a half in the future! I say it in the chapter, but just in case you miss it. Clary is also 6 months pregnant at this time, which isn't super clear.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

Clary stared up at the ceiling, feeling anticipation gripping at her. The past month and a half flew by, and she couldn't believe they were leaving for the capitol that day. She rolled onto her side, facing her husband. She didn't understand how he was sleeping so soundly, but she wasn't going to wake him. She knew he would need his rest for the next few days to come.

"Go to sleep." Jace muttered without opening his eyes.

"How did you know I was awake?" She whispered, looking over him curiously.

"I can feel you staring at me." His lips curled up, as he drew her closer to him. "You need to rest. We don't leave until sunset." He grunted, running his hand over her behind.

"I'm so nervous." She breathed, burrowing her head into his neck. She couldn't hide there forever, but for now it was a safest place she could be.

"Don't be nervous." He said, snuggling under the blanket.

"How can I not be nervous? That isn't helpful." She groaned. "You know how he is with me." She shuttered, thinking about the way that he looked at her.

"I'll be there." He hummed, rubbing her back.

Neither of them spoke, but Jace crawled out of the bed right when the sun went down. Clary followed him a few minutes later, standing next to her horse. Clary gripped at her hands, while she paced back and forth. She wasn't ready to return yet. There was so much she felt like that they needed to do before they headed to her brother's castle, but here they were, heading into the lion's den. She longed to stay here for a while longer and yet she knew that her brother needed to be stopped.

One thing she longed for was cool air blowing across her face. She was ready to be out in the light of day without sweating buckets. Jace finished loading her horse and held his hand out to her.

"We are set to leave." He took her hand, leading her to the beast.

He hoisted her onto the horse. She adjusted herself in the saddle, not liking how it felt. She felt like it was a bad idea to straddle something for so long when she was so pregnant. She didn't want anything to ruin her pregnancy.

She followed Jace through the desert, feeling the heat begin to set into her bones.

OoOoO

They had stopped when the sun rose, and began sleeping through the day. The only reason she could fall asleep was because of the pure exhaustion she felt as a result of the thick of the desert. Clary awoke when someone busted into their make shift tent. Jace sat right up, blocking his wife from the gaze of the intruder.

"There is a sandstorm coming. We need to start moving now or we will get trapped under the sand." The man exclaimed as Jace climbed to his feet.

"Order the men to wrap up and protect their faces. Only grab the food and water supply. The rest stays behind." Jace ordered, gathering the blankets in his hands.

"Yes, sir." The man inhaled a sharp breath, running back out of the tent.

Clary could feel panic set into her bones because a sandstorm could wipe them out. She subconsciously put her hand to her belly, knowing that she needed to protect the little one inside of her. Jace put his hand through his hair, tossing a few valuables in chest and lugging it over his shoulder.

"I'm putting this on the wagon. I'll be right back to help you with your wrap and your horse." He assured her, kissing her cheek lightly. She nodded, gulping thickly.

She heard about sandstorms in the town, but she had never experienced one. The trees in their area kept the sand grounded, so sand getting blown up was never an issue. It was probably smart of Jace to keep her in here until they left because she would probably be panicking if she saw what was happening.

"I'm back." Jace was already covered in a mound of cloth, which covered all of his skin. It was an odd sight really because Jace almost never wore a shirt to begin with.

"Is everything alright? How much time do we have?" She stammered, feeling her palms get sweaty.

"We have 20 minutes before it'll hit us, so we need to start moving as soon as possible. I already sent the supplies forward because they are slower. The rest of us will catch up to them." He explained, picking up a piece of cloth. He brought it around her, fashioning it in a way that would protect her from the sand.

"Let's go." He gestured, holding her arm securely, as they made their way to the horses. Jace hoisted her up on hers, making sure she was in a safe position before he jumped onto his.

"I'm going to take your reigns when the sand hits I want you to tuck your face down against the horse, do you understand?" He asked, picking up her horse's reigns. She nodded vigorously, not wanting to see the wall of sand approach them. "Good, all I need you to do is to stay on the horse. If you fall off in the thick of it, we might not see that you aren't there anymore." He said, seeming a lot calmer then he should be.

They started riding, and she kept her grip on her horse tight, as Jace pulled them forward. They rode a lot faster than she thought they were going to, but she understood the need for speed. The heat was bearing down on them, as they made their way through the desert. She could tell that she had not drank enough water, but she couldn't get any now. All they could do was move forward.

After an hour of riding the sand hit them. She closed her eyes, ducking her head against her horse. She could feel it pounding on her from all sides. She kept her grip tight, knowing that she couldn't fall off the horse. If she fell off, her and/or the baby would die. She couldn't risk that.

After what seemed like days, but in reality was a few hours, Clary felt the world spinning. The wooziness of dehydration had mixed with the winds was making her feel incredibly unstable, as they continued forward. Her hands didn't grip as tight as they used to, and she felt herself swaying side to side. She didn't know what to do. She had to keep holding on.

"Clary?!" A voice seemed to whisper into her ear. She looked around herself, and no one was that close to her. She closed her eyes, wondering if she was beginning to hallucinate. She felt the horse under her stop in its tracks, and she wondered why.

"Clary, it's Alec. Jace wants to move you to his horse." A man's voice yelled. "You aren't well." He said, carefully removing her from her saddle. She felt herself stumble, but Alec caught her in his hold, leading her carefully forward. She was helped up to Jace. It didn't take her long to realize that she was facing him with her legs straddled over his hips. Her butt felt very uncomfortable almost like it was levitating, but that feeling dissipated when a cloth was put underneath her behind.

"You're alright." Jace held her head lightly in his hand, placing her head on his chest. "Block your face and put your arms around me. I'll take care of the rest." She nodded silently, holding onto him tightly. One of his hands rested on her back, while the other steered their horse. Her wooziness settled in again, and she felt he world dimming around her.

She went in and out of consciousness, but she kept her grip tight the whole time. She knew that she had to. If she let go, she would fall off. She didn't have to worry about anything other than keeping her arms around her husband. He was her rock, her anchor that kept her from falling over the edge into complete oblivion.

OoOoO

She felt like they were in the sandstorm for days, but she couldn't be sure. She gasped awake, the air around them was crisp and cool, and her body relaxed into her husbands. They were out of the desert, which made her sigh in relief. Jace removed her hood, stroking her hair lightly.

"Are you well?" He kissed her head, rubbing her back softly.

"I think so." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Good, you had me very worried." He breathed, adjusting the reigns on the horse. "What about the baby, Angel? Is he alright?" He murmured. She became more consciously aware of the living creature inside her. Everything felt alright, or at least she thought it was good. She moved her hand over her stomach, feeling the lump underneath abdomen. She felt like she had gotten a lot bigger since they left camp, but she was probably overreacting.

"The baby seems good." She looked up at him, as he tangled their fingers together.

"Great, I was really worried." He squeezed her hand lightly, making her grin softly. She sucked a breath, feeling something press into her bladder. "What's wrong?" He questioned, stopping the horse.

"I really need to- umm… relieve myself." She gritted her teeth, turning her eyes up at him.

"We can set up camp for now. We've been riding for a long time." He shouted out some commands, carefully sliding her off the horse. He followed in suit, keeping her close to him. They separated from the clan, and found a peaceful private place for her to relieve her bladder. He kept watch like a territorial mate, but she kind of liked that he was so protective of her. He had gotten more protective since she got pregnant, which made her smile a little. He fiercely loved the babe in her belly. She wrapped her arms around him, grinning up at his beauty. He stroked her cheek lightly, kissing her head lightly.

"Don't do that again. You really scared me." He murmured, bringing his arms around her.

"I didn't become so disoriented on purpose." She sighed, placing her head on his chest.

"I know." He released her slowly. "People will start talking if we take much longer." He teased, loosening his cloak.

"So what if they talk." She pulled him closer to her, removing the cloak completely. He chuckled, tipping her chin up to tangle their lips together. She brought her arms around his neck, as he lifted her up. Her back rested against something hard, and she felt like she was slipping away from this earth.

It felt so nice to be cool for once. All she wanted to do was strip and make love in the middle of the grass. She dropped her legs, panting heavily, as she placed her hand on Jace's chest. She shimmed out of her skirt and top before lying on the ground with her legs spread. Jace cocked his head to the side with a satisfied smirk, as he slowly removed his clothes. He was on her soon afterwards, kissing the nape of her neck. She ruffled her fingers into his locks, drawing his mouth to hers once more.

OoOoO

The sun was beginning to set, and Clary and Jace found themselves floating around a nearby pond. It felt so good to clean herself. She had only been able to take a real bath once, but it didn't compare to the cool stream they found themselves in. She knew that they should really be with the camp, but Clary just wanted to spend some time completely alone with Jace. It never really happened. Sure, their tent was their home, but the walls were thin and the flap opened with the wind. Everyone knew when they were intimate, and they often gave them knowing looks, which drove her out of her mind.

"What should we name him?" Jace mused, bringing his arms around her from behind. He spread his hands across her enlarged abdomen, placing his chin on shoulder. She put her arms over his, feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Or her?" She rose an eyebrow at him, snickering quietly.

"It is going to be boy. Don't pretend otherwise." He laughed, kissing her neck.

"I don't know what to name him." She laughed, twisting around in his arms.

"He needs a strong name." He explained, pushing wet hair away from her face.

"What about Marcus? After You're grandfather." She hummed, remembering the stories that the old woman would tell her as they stripped maize.

"I would like that." He smiled, rubbing her back softly. He tangled their lips together again, making her giggle with excitement.

"I hope he has your hair." She gripped his locks tightly, tugging at them ever so slightly.

"I hope he has your smile." He trailed his tub over his lips. She snickered heavily, burrowing her head in his neck. "Our son is going to be so beautiful. I mean look at us." He smirked heavily.

"We should head back before it gets dark." She sighed, dipping her head under the water once again before heading to the shore. She pulled on her skirt and her top, watching him climb out of the water. He was a glistening specimen. She honestly wanted to jump him again, but she knew that they didn't have the time for that now. She smirked, wishing that she sun wasn't setting. He gave her a look that let her know that he knew what she was thinking.

"Come on," He took her placing it on her shoulder. It didn't take her long to realize he wanted her to jump on his back, so he could carry her. Her belly was big, which made it a little awkward, but thought it was sweet. She leaped bringing her legs around his hips, while her arms circled his neck. He held her leg in place, weaving through the trees.

These trees were so different than the trees in the desert. She had grown to enjoy the thick tree trunks that seemed to be there by pure magic, which made her smile. He adjusted her in his hands. She felt like her pregnant belly made this positon awkward, but Jace didn't seem to mind. He carried her with ease, as always. He had always been able to lift her like she was nothing more than a feather. The extra twenty pounds did not impair him in the slightest.

"The baby is kicking against my back." He chuckled, glancing back at her.

"He is, isn't he?" She snickered, kissing the back of his neck.

They arrived at their camp site, and he set her down on the ground. She kept her arm around his waist, as they moved stumbled through camp. He put his arm around her, propping her up. She felt a large amount of relief on her ankles from the weight that he lifted.

"Thank you." She sighed contently, leaning heavily against him.

"I know you've been hurting." He murmured, putting his nose in her hair.

OoOoO

Clary gazed up at the stars. She asked Jace if they could sleep outside, so they could breathe the crisp air. She didn't care that she was practically freezing because she wasn't sweating for the first time in forever. Jace had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but she kept gazing through the branches and the stars.

She knew she should be nervous about going back to the castle, but she felt like she was returning home. To a place comfortable and familiar. She ran her fingers over her enlarged abdomen, feeling consoled by the movement inside her. She loved him more than anything in this world, and she wanted to keep him safe in her belly forever. She knew that it wasn't feasible, but she dreaded the day that her son was away from her.

"I love you." She whispered to her tummy.

She had yet to utter those words to Jace. He said them to her often, and it made her heart sing every time. She had still been too scared to say them to him. She wished that she could say it because she cared about him so much. He would burn the world for her, which scared her. His feelings scared her because she felt like they couldn't be real. He could never love her that fiercely could he?

She looked over at his sleeping form, tracing her finger along his cheek bones. "I love you." She breathed, sliding her hand along his chest. She saw his face twitch, and she felt herself pale. Did he tell hear her? "Jace?" She cocked her head to the side, propping herself up to see him better. "Are you awake?" She asked softly, needing to know if he heard her. She wasn't ready for him to hear her yet. She felt herself relax, as she curled against his side. She lifted his hand, placing it on her pregnant belly. "I'm sure he loves you too." She whispered, resting her cheek on her pillow.

OoOoO

Clary continued to ride with her husband instead of returning to her horse. She loved the feeling of him pressed against her back, as one of his hands rested on her belly. It also allowed time for her to sleep. Traveling while pregnant was beginning to exhaust her. Jace noticed too. He was helping her walk when they dismounted, trying to keep her from moving too much. She was thankful, but everyone was fussing over her. It was driving her a little mad.

"How far are we?" She asked, looking up at him.

"A day's ride." He pressed his lips to her ear, stroking the bare skin on stomach.

"I am so bored." She groaned, dropping her head back against his chest. She slid her hands along the horse's mane, looking through the trees.

"I know." He chuckled in her hear, nipping her ear lobe.

"Don't tease." She moaned, adjusting her seat. Her sex-drive was increased a dramatic over the last few weeks, and Jace knew it too. He constantly mocked her too. "It isn't nice. You won't appreciate it when I begin to tease you." She threatened with a sly smile. He kissed her neck, keeping his lips there for a long while. She closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth on her throat. "This isn't playing nice." She giggled, beginning to squirm.

"I don't really care." He chuckled, drawing away from her. She punched his leg, making him howl with laughter, as she leaned back against him.

OoOoO

She saw the city gates, and her blood hardened. Fear crept into her bones, as Jace held her tighter. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath, but she was failing. She couldn't do this. She couldn't do what they needed. She slid her hand over her heart, feeling it constrict in her chest. Her brother knew what was happening. He had to know.

"Clary," Jace's voice brought her out of her spiraling thoughts, and she looked up at him. "You're crying." He whispered, wiping the tears from her face. "I know you're scared." He breathed, placing his hand on her stomach. "But you don't need to be. I will always protect you." He assured her, as she tangled their fingers together.

His words didn't reassure her though. He didn't know Jonathan like she did, and Jonathan was pure evil. He was cunning and an immovable force.

The gates opened, and her husband barked orders at the men before they entered. She squeezed her husband's hand, feeling more nerves grip at her. She didn't want to be here. Everything about this place screamed danger, which made her want to turn around and run, but she stayed in her place. Her son had to have sensed her nerves because he had done still in her belly.

They arrived at the castle gates, which opened for them. She could see her brother at the entrance of the castle with the same bored look on his face that he always had. They stopped in front of him, and his eyes landed on her instantly. His gaze locked with hers, sending fear down her belly.

Jace slid off of the horse, reaching his hands out to Clary. She awkwardly swung her leg over, letting her husband help her down. His hands lingered at her sides before they drew away from each other. She held onto his arm, as he led the way up to her brother.

She saw her brother's eyes land on her belly, and chewed on the inside of her lip. "Sweet sister." He opened his arms with the fakest of smiles, as he brought his arms around her.

"Dear brother." She muttered, hugging her to him.

She drew away from him, keeping herself from clinging onto her husband. She had to appear indifferent to him, and she had to pretend to be allied with her brother. His dark eyes again drifted down to her abdomen, as disgust leaked off of him. She knew that he would never have been alright with Jace getting pregnant.

"Please come inside." He ushered them past the doors.

She inhaled a deep breath, following her brother inside. She took her place by her brother's side, clasping her hands in front of her. She hated being in this place next to him again. She could feel her skin crawl, as her shoes clapped against the ground. She felt naked beneath her brothers gaze, and she was terrified what he might want to do.

It had been so long since she had seen him. She looked at him, seeing the bags that had formed under his eyes. She turned her eyes forward, looking over the castle walls. A lot of paintings had been taken down, which didn't surprise her. Her brother never cared for frills.

He kept her favorites though.

"I see that you are well." He broke the silence.

"Yes," she nodded, glancing over at him. "You look tired, my brother." She hummed, inhaling a small breath.

"I am tired. The people in this castle are so dull when you are not here. I am very excited about your stay, beautiful sister." He smiled, taking her hand. She felt like she was going to vomit, but she weaved her fingers with his.

"I was ready to return as well. The desert can be quite exhausting." She drew out, drifting a little closer to him.

"Yes, I would assume so. We need to get you a proper gown. You were not made for those rags. I had a few made, but I wasn't aware of your condition." His words were a full of bitterness, but his tone changed quickly. "I'm sure Dot could tailor a dress by dinner though." He explained.

"I am twice as big around as I used to be. She can't just tailor a dress to me. I would need a new one." She scoffed at him, knowing that he didn't know anything gowns.

"Have her tailor one of mother's maternities clothes. You know father horded all of her things." He rolled his eyes, squeezing her hand.

"Right." She bit out. She hated when he suggested things like this. She hated using her dead mother's belongings, but she didn't want to test her brother this soon.

"Perfect," he smiled at her, making her uncomfortable.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! They are back in the castle. Duh duh duuuuuhhhhhhhhh. I love y'all so much. Thanks for reading. There is 4 chapters left, and maybe an epilogue, but that isn't decided. If you are interested in an epilogue let me know. It would be their son's perspective after Clary and Jace die.**

 **What do you guys want to know about their future kids? They will be in their early thirties to early twenties.**

 **Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Thanks for reading. Love you guys.**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Surprise another chapter this week. I have no control. It really can be a problem.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary stood in front of the mirror, while Dot hemmed her mother's old gown. It felt wrong wearing her old clothes, but her brother didn't care but then again, he never cared about anything. Nothing was sacred to him. Jace was lounging on the king bed in her old bedroom. He had never slept on a real mattress before just as she had never had a man on her bed before. This day was a day of firsts that she wasn't entirely comfortable with. It felt odd to have him in here. The only men that had ever been in her bedroom was her brother and father, but now her husband was here. They were going to make love in that bed.

"I'm so glad that you are home." Dot mused, looking up at her from the ground where she was working.

"Thank you." She blushed, running her fingers over the billowing fabric. She never realized how heavy all this cloth was, she found herself missing the leathers she wore in the desert. She could see Jace watching her in the mirror, making her cheeks flush even more. She could see the arousal in his eyes, which made her extremely uncomfortable due to Dot's presence.

"I have been working in your brother's room the past year. I think I remind him of you." She explained, sticking the needle in the hem of the gown.

Clary silently looked over at her husband with her eyes slightly widened. Jace gave her a faint gesture, telling her to push for information, as he slipped out of the door. Clary stood stiffly, trying to figure out what to ask that didn't sound suspicious. She missed Dot. Dot was her rock for so many years and yet she needed to use her to better the kingdom. She wanted to tell her about the rebellion, but she didn't know if Dot would choose her over her brother. She had worked for her father for years, and Clary was unsure of which side she would choose.

"How has my brother been?" She questioned, looking at Dot through the mirror.

"He's been irritated lately, but he's been more chipper since preparing for your arrival." She explained, shaking her head with a faint smile.

"How has he been irritated?" Clary asked, pulling her hair to one side.

"He's been short with the staff. I am the only one he lets clean his room." She shrugged her shoulders, standing back to full height. She admired the hem of the gown, making sure it was even.

"He hasn't touched you has he?" She found herself saying before her mind was able to catch up. She would murder her brother on the spot if he had raped Dot.

"No, he has been the perfect gentleman." Her handmaiden assured her.

"Alright, good." She whispered, inhaled a relieved breath.

"I have missed you." She breathed, hugging Clary tightly. She felt her eyes well-up, as she returned the embrace.

"I've missed you too." Clary tightened her grip on her handmaiden, squeezing her tightly.

"Is he good to you?" Dot drew away from her, seeming overly concerned for her.

"Much to my surprise, Jace is very good to me. He worships the very ground I walk on." She assured her, pulling her into another strong hug.

"That's so great." The woman smiled at her, holding her cheeks. "I have been so worried about you." She breathed, shaking her head. "The idea of you getting hurt broke my heart." She cupped her cheek, looking down at the woman that she raised.

"I should have sent word to you that I was alright. It was selfish of me just to wallow in my own self-pity those first few months instead of reaching out to you." She realized that she neglected a woman, who stood in as her mother figure for most of her life.

"I understand you were adjusting." Dot adjusted her hair, gazing down at her. Dot's stature adjusted quickly, shifting into something more awkward. "Now, this is a little awkward, but I assume that I'll need to change the sheets daily?"

"Oh," she widened her eyes slightly, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed. "Yes, please." She stammered slightly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Clary?" Jace's head poked into the door. "It's time for dinner." He said, opening the door completely.

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a little bit." She informed him, releasing her friend.

"Alright." He agreed, slipping out of the room.

Clary shifted in front of the mirror, inhaling a deep breath. She never imagined looking like this. She was overly tan and very pregnant, which felt like an odd combination, but she thought that it did symbolize how she had changed. She had left a porcelain doll, and she had returned a living breathing person.

"Thank you for helping me get ready." Clary hugged dot again before she headed out the door.

She took a deep breathed, hurrying down the hall. She gave herself a mental prep speech, as she placed her hand on the door to the dining room. She plastered her fake smile on her face, feeling her muscle memory go into place. She pushed the doors open, striding into the hall. The room when silent, while her shoes clacked against the ground.

She quickly noticed that the only seat that was left was next to her brother. Her husband was on the other side of the table, and she had to make a quick decision. Sit next to her brother or figure something else out. She grabbed the chair next her brother, tipping it back to drag it down the room. It squealed against the floor, making the most uncomfortable sound known to man.

"Would you all mind scooting down?" She asked the row of people with a sickeningly sweet smile.

They all glanced between each other before they started scooting. Jace smothered a smile, leaning back in his seat. She moved the chair into the spot next to her husband, taking a seat. Her husband pushed himself up, sticking his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, placing her hand on his chest. She pushed on him slightly, telling him to sit back down.

The room around them erupted into conversation, and food was brought into the room. Clary picked up her fork and knife, smiling over at Jace, who seemed overly smug. She took a bite of her food, waving down at her brother. He seemed furious at her actions, but he won't do anything about it. She sat next to her husband instead of him, which is something that he encouraged her to do. He wanted her to cozy up to Jace, and that was exactly what she was doing.

OoOoO

The rest of dinner was uneventful, and the couple decided to leave early. Clary was exhausted from the travel along with her pregnancy, so Jace encouraged her to leave. He escorted her out of the dining hall, smiling down at her. "You are a genius. Your brother was so frustrated about the whole chair situation." Her husband chuckled, putting his arm around her waist.

"He was." She snickered, looking up at him.

Clary's giggled subsided when she heard footsteps behind them. She sucked in a breath, feeling panic seize her. Because of her fretfulness, she for some reason shoved Jace behind a nearby curtain. "Clary, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to get out.

"Shut up." She shoved him, taking a few steps away from the curtain.

Her brother rounded the corner, hesitating in his steps when he saw his sister alone. "Where is your brute of a husband?" He asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I told him to go ahead and go to bed." She shrugged, pausing in front of painting.

"And you didn't?" Jonathan stood next to her, glancing her up and down.

"I needed a minute alone, I missed my home." She lied, taking a deep breath.

"You've hardly spoken to me since your return, as a matter of fact you haven't sent word to me in months." He harshly commented, crossing his arms.

"You've kept me busy, brother. I've barely had a minute between dress fittings and getting settled." She snapped back, walking around him. "Since I hadn't heard from you in months, I decided to settle in at my new home." She explained, feeling her nerves grip at her stomach.

"And by settle in you mean carrying that barbarian's child. I would never abandon you, Clary." His voice strained, as he shifted in frustration.

"I was an outsider. They weren't going to tell me anything until I got pregnant and besides I haven't witnessed any actions that would point to a rebellion." She huffed, running her hand through her locks.

"Well we won't have to worry about it for long." He muttered, looking over her. Her eyes flicked over to the curtain, seeing that it stirred. She knew Jace wouldn't move, but he didn't take coercions lightly.

"Wait? Worry about what?" She felt her heart jump in her chest because she didn't understand what he meant.

"You know the baby." His face made it sound like it was obvious, but she didn't know what he meant at all.

"Are you threatening my child?!" She explained, instinctively putting her hand to belly. Her brother opened her mouth, but she put her hand up, keeping him from speaking. "My son is _not_ your play thing. He will be by my side until he is of age. If you say anything remotely threatening involving my baby again, I will slit your throat in your sleep and get rid of your body before anyone notices." She growled, as she stepped closer to him.

"Alright." He held his hands up in defeat, talking a step back from her. "We need to talk. Come with me to the library. Your husband can wait an hour."

"I'm exhausted. I'm not talking tonight." She began walking to her door, feeling a little panicked because she was leaving Jace behind a curtain.

"No, you are going to talk to me now." He ordered, making her freeze in her steps. She felt her blood begin to boil under her skin, as she pivoted to face her brother. Her stomach coiled with anger, as she clinched her fist. She did not take commands from him. She did not accept threats from him. She was her own person, and she was going to show her strength.

"You forced me to marry a man that you considered a savage on a fool's errand. I had sex with a man who I didn't want to be with, I got pregnant, _and_ I lived in the desert because you forced me too. You married me to Jace, so I am no longer your property, I am his. So, I am going to go to my room, and fuck my husband because that's what you told me to do before I left." She snapped, staring daggers at him.

"Breakfast then." He clicked his tongue, taking a step back.

"Fine." She huffed, knowing that she won a battle against him.

Her brother left her in the hallway, and she leaned against the wall. She put her hand to her stomach, feeling like her entire body was shaking from rage and fear. She had never yelled at him like that before, and she was shocked that she walked out of that encounter unscathed.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you." Jace spoke up, slipping out from behind the curtain. He took her hand, leading her into their room. His smile was genuine, making her feel proud about her actions. For the first time in this castle she felt strong and powerful.

His lips locked with hers the second the door was closed. He pressed her up against the wood, cupping her cheeks, as he started tearing at her dress. "Don't you dare, this is the only dress I have." She exclaimed, putting her hands over his before giggles escaped from her mouth.

"I want to rip it so bad." He groaned, rolling his hips against hers.

"You can rip my underdress after Dot gets the gown off." She pushed him away from her, as she cracked the door open.

"Fine." He pushed away from her, sprawling seductively against their bed.

She moaned softly, biting her lip, as she leaned against the door frame. "Dot, hurry." She called out, walking towards the mirror. It took every ounce of will power to not pounce her husband.

"Yes?" Dot entered the room.

"Can you get my dress off, quickly?" She gathered her hair over a shoulder, seeing Jace lustfully staring at her.

"Of course," she looked uncomfortably at her husband, pulling at the strings holding her dress together. Clary felt overly impatient, as her dress finally fell around her ankles. Before Dot could leave the room Jace's mouth had attacked Clary's, as he ripped the rest of the cloth from her skin. Dot squeaked in surprise, fleeing the room as quickly as she could.

"You just scarred Dot for life." Her words were muffled as she spoke because of the tongue thoroughly exploring his mouth.

"I couldn't care less." He moaned, lifting her off the ground to wrap her legs around his hips.

OoOoO

Clary panted heavily, feeling overwhelmingly content. Not only she was having sex in an actual bed for once, but she knew that sound carried in the castle. Her brother could hear exactly what Jace was doing to her, which made her more satisfied than it should have. She sighed happily, sliding her hand over her bare belly.

"You were very vocal." Jace grunted softly, as he rolled onto his side. "Trying to prove something?" He kissed her ear lightly, running her hand over pregnant stomach.

"That you own me." She breathed, drawing his lips to hers. "Not him." She whispered, running his finger along his cheek. She loved him so much. She could feel butterflies fill her stomach, as he gazed down at her.

"He needs to think that he does." He breathed, nuzzling her nose.

"It just makes me so sick to be nice to him." She shuttered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I know it does." He whispered, sliding over her.

She inhaled a deep breath sighing heavily, as she slid her hands over his shoulders, loving the muscles that coiled under her fingers. She gazed up at him, seeing the canopy around them. "Is it weird having sex in here?" She breathed, running her fingers through his locks.

"Why do you ask?" he peppered kisses along her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She scratched the back of his neck lightly, drawing him into a gentle kiss.

"I grew up in this bed. I don't think I have ever slept naked in here before." She laughed, sliding her hand to his waist.

"Really? Sleeping naked is so comfortable." He chuckled, trailing his lips down her chest.

"I mean I know that now." She giggled, as his fingers slid over his hips.

"You are so sexy." He breathed, slipping her leg over his shoulder, as he slid back to her lips. "And I know you are nervous about being here, but you have nothing to prove. I love you, you are my wife, and your brother has and will never owned you." He whispered, tangling their lips together passionately. She moaned heavily, squeezing his behind tightly.

OoOoO

Clary hummed, blinking her eyes open. The sun streamed through her window, lighting up the canopy around her. She rubbed her eyes, feeling more comfortable than she has in months. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. She rolled onto her side, seeing Jace sleeping next to her. His blonde hair was spread like a halo around him.

Her body was held in a state of serenity that made it feel as though she was trapped in a dream. She wanted to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life. She started to curl against his side, but she stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Jace flinched heavily, sitting up quickly. "Lie back down. I'll get it." She mused, lowering him back down to the bed.

"Alright." He nodded, seeming very disoriented, as he closed his eyes.

She climbed out of bed, slipping her evening gown over her shoulders. She opened the door, and her morning was sufficiently ruined. "I thought we were eating breakfast this morning." Jonathan asked, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Right, my sleep schedule is all off from the forest." She shook her head, running her fingers through her locks. "How about lunch in thirty?" She muttered, holding her evening gown tighter together.

"Fine." He huffed, striding down the hall.

"Dot!" She yelled down the hall to her room, where she emerged. "Can you help me get ready?" She asked with a soft voice, trying to not wake up her husband.

"Of course," She nodded, heading down the hall.

Clary slipped back inside, seeing that her husband was still out cold. She smiled at him, pushing the hair off of his face as Dot slipped into their room. Clary made sure that Jace was covered up before she walked in front of the mirror. Dot had spent most of yesterday making her a new gown because she did not want to wear her mother's old clothes.

"What do you think?" She held the green gown out for her to see. She couldn't image how much work she had to have put into it over the last day.

"It's beautiful." Clary smiled, slipping her evening gown off before pulling on her underdress.

"Thank you." She grinned, preparing for Clary to wear. Clary's mind flashed back to the night before when poor Dot witnessed her husband ripping her clothes off.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. Jace doesn't typically get over excited like that." She winced, remembering the way that Jace practically assaulted her in front of the poor woman.

"It's alright. I have walked in on much worse." Dot assured her with a soft hand to her wrist.

She stepped in front of the mirror, letting Dot help her into the gown. Dot always knew what looked exactly right on her. She smiled at the cloth, twisting her hips around to sway the fabric around her feet.

She sat next to her husband, rubbing her fingers over her husband's hand. "What? What?" He stirred, beginning to sit up.

"Shhhh…" she smiled down at him, kissing his forehead lightly. "I'm going to get lunch with my brother."

"I can go with you." He grunted, sitting up.

"You are obviously really enjoying sleeping, so you can sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." She grinned, squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure?" He muttered, snuggling back against the blankets. "This bed is so comfortable." He murmured, pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

"I know." She snickered, getting to her feet.

She inhaled a deep breath, as she smoothed out her skirts. She made her way down the hall to his room. She paused at the door, pushing back any nerves before opening his bedroom door. Her brother stood up from his chair, pulling the chair across the table out for her. She sat down, letting him push it in for her.

She didn't like being in his room. It made her feel stiff and anxious, but she knew that she would have to be with him alone at some point in an area where she was uncomfortable. A servant scurried in setting two plates of food in front of them before practically running out of the room. Jonathan started eating, while he remained quiet.

"Is there any reason you wanted to wanted to speak to me?" She cleared her throat after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Why haven't you written me back?" He groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"Your dumb hawk never came back." She shrugged her shoulders, as she brought some food to her mouth. "Besides, I haven't learned anything new. There isn't a rebellion, Jonathan. I looked everywhere, I talked to soldiers, I spied in on meetings and there was nothing." She explained, sighing heavily.

"I don't believe you!" He pounded his fist on the table, making her flinch heavily. "They are animals."

"I mean maybe in bed." Clary widened her eyes slightly at her words, gulping thickly.

Clary squeezed her eyes shut when the table flew across the room. She could feel her brother's presence less than a breath away from her, which made her scared to open her eyes. She didn't think he would pounce on her this quickly, and it made her want to vomit.

She looked up at him, seeing the pure rage across his face. "You don't get to talk like that." He growled, gripping her arm rest tightly.

"Why not?" She forced the stammer out of her voice, as she reinforced herself in her chair. "It's true. What did you think was going to happen after I got married?" She asked, keeping her voice soft. She wanted to explode at him, but she knew that it would only make matters worse. She also needed to coax him into a false sense of security, and fighting him at every turn wouldn't help that.

"I didn't think you would actually like it." He snarled, moving even closer to her.

"So, you forced me into a situation that you hoped I would despise? Why would you want that for me? Did you think I would come home and fall into your bed for comfort?" She knew that last question was dangerous, but she had to acknowledge his feelings. She had to acknowledge the fact that she could see that he was aroused. She saw him falter, pushing back from her ever so slightly, as he looked over her. "I'm not blind." She stated, biting her lower lip.

"You don't get to talk to me about that." He snapped, furrowing his brow at her.

"It's about me! Why can't I talk about my own life?" She exclaimed softly, shaking her head at him. "You will never have me. I am married to Jace and there is nothing that you can legally do to change that." She touched his chest lightly, feeling her skin crawl.

"I was never going to leave you with them." He huffed, striding away from her.

"They aren't rebels. You have zero proof." She could see his wheels turning in his head, but she had no idea what he was thinking. "Why do you hate them so much?" She asked.

"They are a plague on this world. They are disgusting parasites who feed off of us to live." He paced, running his hand through his hair.

"They are very self-sustainable. They really just need medicine." She explained, taking a step closer to him.

"Get out." He snapped, keeping his eyes averted from her.

"What? You wanted to talk. This is the first real conversation we've had in years and now you're throwing me out?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. He was not amused at her statement, so she took that as her queue to leave. She leaned against the door, feeling her lungs fill back up with air, as the muscles in her shoulders uncoiled.

She strode quickly down the hall to her room, pulling at the laces on her gown. Her eyes scanned over her husband, who was still fast asleep in her childhood bed. She crawled into bed, brushing their lips together faintly. She wanted him to wake up and hold her.

"Jace," She whispered, moving to straddle his hips. "Wake up." She let her hair curtain around them.

"Oh, hey there." He smirked faintly, sliding his hands over her hips.

"My brother is crazy." She breathed, propping her forehead against his.

"I know. Are you alright?" He cradled her head, as she nuzzled her face into his neck. He rubbed her back, kissing her head lightly.

"I'm fine. I just-" She inhaled a sharp breath, propping herself back up. "He doesn't think things through and it's dangerous." She explained, moving to lie next him. He tangled their limbs together, brushing their lips together lightly. He rubbed her back lightly, comforting her.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I will be writing an epilogue! What do you guys want to know about Jace and Clary's kids?**

 **What has been your favorite part about this story so far?**

 **I have also determined that this is my last story for Mortal Instruments. I have been obsessed with these books for years, and I find myself becoming more in love with another book. I will also hold a special place for mortal instruments in my heart, but I will be writing for strictly another fandom soon. I have ran out of things to write about for these characters and I want to explore other ones.**

 **I will be writing for A Court of Thorns and Roses fandom once I finish this story.**

 **You all have been a wonderful group of readers. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I can believe I am getting so close to the end of this story! It is crazy I have been working on it for over a year and it will definitely be missed.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary strode down the halls with Dot, Clary shared random things about her new life. They spoke a lot about her pregnancy, which wasn't surprising at all. Her baby belly was so prominent by now, which she loved and hated. She loved how active he was but at the same time, her ankles were twice the size than they used to be. She ached constantly, which was constantly annoying the crap out of her.

They walked by some stationed guards and Clary realized that the first phase of the coup had taken place. She knew that Jace had been looking into the guard rotations over the last few days, but he didn't mention that he was already putting their people into place. She would have to speak to him about that later tonight because she was very adamant on staying up to date about their actions.

"Are you listening?" Dot questioned, drawing her attention back to her.

"Yes, sorry." She shook her head, running her fingers through her locks.

"I asked you if have met with a mid-wife yet?" She asked, hooking their arms together.

"No, I was planning on meeting with one when we got back to the forest." _Or after the uprising._ She didn't want to get ahead of herself, but she had about 3 months before her son was born. She had talked to Magnus a few times, which was helpful, yet not as informative as she wanted. She needed to learn a lot more before the time came.

"You might want to consider talking to one here and try to stay here until the baby comes. It is so dangerous to travel through the desert while you are pregnant." She fussed, feeling concerned for Clary.

"It would be even more dangerous to travel with a baby through the desert." Clary pointed out with a faint smile. She loved that Dot missed her so much. She felt horrible for causing her handmaiden so much distress, but she appreciated the care that Dot gave her.

"Then maybe you should just stay here until the child is of age and then you'll never have to leave my side." She teased, smiling widely.

Clary realized that after the coup she would be staying here. She could be with Dot all the time, and she found herself getting filled with excitement. She wasn't going to have to go back to the desert where she constantly sweat, where she was covered in sand, and where she had a constant sun burn. She was going to stay in her safe feeling stone walls and bathtubs galore. She was thrilled that she was going to be clean whenever she felt like it.

"Is everything alright?" Dot laughed, seeing Clary's mood shift.

"I'm great." She beamed, sighing contently. She loved the forest, but she loved this place so much more. With her brother gone, she would feel free and safe, which would remove every apprehension that she had about staying in her childhood home. She was ready to teach her son how to walk across the same carpet where she learned to walk. She was forcing back a squeal of excitement, as she walked down the hall.

OoOoO

Clary felt stiff as her, Jace, and Jonathan had dinner together in the great dining hall. It was odd that it was only them, but she felt comforted by the fact that her husband was there. She felt a little more protected than normal, which was nice. Her brother looked bored as he ate, which didn't surprise her. It had been at least 20 minutes and he hadn't even tried to start a conversation with them.

She looked over at Jace, who was obviously very bothered by the silence. "We were wanting to request more medicine for when we return back to the forest. Our population has grown substantially over the past few years, and we don't have the supplies to make the sun sickness cure. We lost nearly 75 people to sun fever, and we receive a lot less resources compared to other territories." Jace requested cordially, poking at his plate.

"That cure is very expensive, and it is also used for a dozen different diseases that are in my city directly. Therefore, I cannot grant your request." Jonathan dismissed him immediately, looking even more bored than before.

Clary could see the vein popping out of her husband jaw, as he clenched it tightly. She slid her hand over his knee, squeezing it lightly. She didn't know why he even bothered with the request. They were going to kill her brother before the month was over. Maybe Jace was trying to keep her brother from thinking there was a rebellion brewing right in front of him. If they didn't ask for anything, he might get suspicious.

"I have been planning a ball for your return." Jonathan cleared his throat, turning his eyes to his sister.

"u .Really?" Clary raised her eyebrows in surprised, as she looked over at her husband.

"Your presences has been missed for a lot of people here, and I wanted to honor your return." He smiled faintly, like he forgot that her husband was in her room.

"Thank you." She knew that her voice sounded genuine, but she was more confused than anything. Her brother hated balls, why in the world would he want to throw one for her?

The rest of dinner fell back into an awkward silence. Clary got up when her food was finished, and Jace followed after her. She had a million things that she need to talk to him about, but she wanted to wait until they were in the privacy of their room. She opened their bedroom door, ushering him inside. Jace's gaze shifted around the room, leaning against the vanity.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were replacing the guards already?" She asked, sitting on their bed.

"I saw an opportunity this morning. I had to think fast." He kneeled in front of her, slipping her shoes off of her feet. She looked at him oddly, wondering what he was doing, but she groaned loudly when he started rubbing her feet. She fell back against the bed, feeling completely overwhelmed by the sensation of her husband's hands. She liked this more than when he touched her when they were having sex, which was saying something. She moaned loudly, trailing her fingers over her belly. Her body hurt too much to sit back up, but she didn't really care at this point.

"This is glorious." She closed her eyes, as he started massaging her ankles. "You have never done this, who gave you this idea." She murmured, taking a deep breath.

"Dot said your feet had been hurting." Jace explained, kissing her disgustingly swollen ankle.

"They have been murdered by the child in belly." She snickered, propping her arm behind her head. "Do you want to go to the ball? I know Jonathan hasn't expected you to come." She whimpered softly when Jace pressed his fingers in just the right spot.

"I can go." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll have to wear a shirt." She teased with a faint smile.

"I have worn a shirt before Clary." He snorted, releasing her feet.

"Really?" She snorted, looking up enough to see his face.

"Yes, I have." He purred, looming above her at the foot of her bed. She was slightly disappointed that he had stopped rubbing her feet, but she smiled widely when he started to pull at the laces on his pants.

OoOoO

She laid on her side, as Jace circled the base of his palms against her back. She got a pinched nerve when they were being intimate, and Jace insisted on taking care of it. Her entire back had been sore lately, so the sudden attention to her body was greatly appreciated. He really knew what it was doing when it came to massages. She couldn't believe that she hadn't had him do them more often.

"Lie on your stomach." She encouraged, wanting to return the favor.

"You really don't need to do that." He chuckled, following her commands.

"Yes, I do." She kissed him lightly, rolling her hands against his skin.

Clary paused when there was a faint knock on the door. She furrowed her brow, and Jace propped himself up slightly. He obviously did not appreciate the interruption. "I'll get it." She crawled very ungracefully out of bed before slipping on her evening gown. She opened the door, furrowing her brow when she saw her brother in the door way.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, glancing back at her husband who was already skulking towards the door.

"I had some things I want to discuss with you, but I-" Her brother's eyes widened, as Jace show up behind her. Clary sucked in her lips when she realized that he was standing at the door way completely naked. She put her hand out trying to shield his parts, but it didn't really help. Clary just hoped that some poor female servant didn't walk by. "I see you are occupied." He growled, eyeing her husband with a death glare.

"Well we did retire for the evening, so, of course, we are preoccupied." Jace looked Jonathan up and down, and Clary realized that he was quiet visibly flexing every one of his muscles, which made her want to laugh even harder.

"I will talk to you tomorrow." He snarled at her husband before striding down the hall.

"That was unnecessary." She laughed, shutting the door.

"Oh, it was so necessary." He chuckled, lifting her off the ground, as he planted his lips on hers.

OoOoO

Clary stood with Isabelle, as a seamstress worked on her first gown. Isabelle seemed so giddy, which made Clary smile widely. She deserved to feel like a princess. She had practically carried her through the last year in the desert, and Clary owed her everything. "What color should I get?" Isabelle asked her, running her hand over the corset and chemise.

"Red." She suggested, knowing that the color would make her look like a seductress.

"Ohhhh." She sighed in awe, as the crimson color was draped over her. "Wow." She gaped, shaking her head. "This is too much, Clary." Isabelle inhaled a deep breath, turning to face her.

"No, it isn't" Clary assured her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She breathed, looking back at herself in the mirror.

OoOoO

Clary walked next to her brother, as they took a turn around the garden. She needed to address what he wanted to speak about the night before. She still couldn't believe her husband had so wantonly flashed her brother, but Jonathan didn't mention anything about it, which she was thankful for. He also hadn't spoken since they started their walk, and she wondered if something was wrong.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Clary started to spark the conversation because she wanted to escape him as soon as she could.

"Yes, I wanted to apologize about lunch the other day. I shouldn't have been so ill tempered with you." His voiced seeped with sincerity, which heavily surprised her.

"You are sorry? You're never sorry." She scoffed, feeling uncomfortable from his declaration.

"I-" He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I am beginning to feel like what you have been saying is true. There is no sign of a rebellion, and I have pretty much banished the only person I care about." He stated, pausing in his steps. "I love you, and I never meant to send you away like that. It was such a rash decision." He shook his head, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I know that if I keep treating you the way that I have been, you will never come back here, and I don't know if I could live like that." He breathed, stepping closer to her. Her heart thumped in her chest by his closeness, causing her to gulp thickly, as he started to lean closer to her. His lips pressed to her forehead, lingering way longer than she was comfortable with.

"Jonathan…" she trailed off, taking a step back from him. Clary didn't know what to do. She had never seen this side of her brother before.

"I have to go." He released a breath. "But I am glad we were able to talk."

OoOoO

The week had gone by, and servants had been scurrying around the castle preparing for the ball. Clary had to get a bunch of clothes because a handful of their people were going to be attending the ball. She was excited for them, but none of them had ever worn a dress or a shirt before. She wasn't sure how the evening would go.

Clary stood in front of her husband, as she helped Jace to get his dark black dress coat on, fastening the golden buttons. "I know how to put on clothes." He snorted, gazing gown at her.

"I know." She murmured, smiling up at him. "Tonight is important, and I want to personally ensure that you look like a king." She pushed herself up on her toes, kissing him lightly.

"I don't already look like one." He teased, sliding his hands over her hips, so he could draw her closer.

"You are a king in nothing but the skin on your back, but that might startle some poor women." She snickered, drawing away from him, as she searched through her belongings. She had this special gift made for him earlier in the week. The jeweler didn't understand why she was commissioning it, but she didn't care. She pulled the large felt box out of the cupboard, setting it on her vanity. "I had this made for you." She lifted the lid, lifting out the golden object.

"That is worth more than our whole town. Why on earth would you have that made for me?" He asked, seeming overly confused.

"It is a crown, Jace, for my king of these lands." She gestured for him to dip his head, as she placed it on his head. "Because that is what you are." She stated with confidence.

"I've never thought about that." He murmured, gazing down at the woman he loved.

"You knew you were going to be king." She glanced at him oddly, as she trailing her hands up his arms.

"You were going to be queen. I was going to be your husband. If I wanted the throne, I would have taken it by force already." He explained, touching her cheek lightly. "I am not worthy of the weight." He breathed, adjusting awkwardly in his clothes. "I was not made for this, but I was made to be your husband and your warrior." He brushed their lips together lightly, as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"There is nothing I have done to deserve your love, I don't know how to repay you for it." She found herself saying without thinking.

"You could love me back." He stroked her cheek lightly, pressing his lips firmly to hers. There was nothing passionate about the kiss, which was typically what his kisses felt like. Instead, it was a symbol of the intimacy between them. He drew away slowly, pausing just far enough away to gaze into her eyes.

They broke apart when there was a pounding at the door. He moved across the room, staring at himself in the mirror. She wondered what he was thinking, as he looked at his reflection. She wandered over to the door, cracking it open. She wasn't ready to leave their bubble, but she knew it had popped when she saw her brothers face.

"Yes?" She asked, making sure that Jace was out of her brother's sight.

"I came to escort you. I assume your brute of a husband wasn't going to attend." Jonathan offered and insulted, as he held out his arm.

"Actually, Jace is going, and I'm not dressed yet." She explained, looking down at the night gown she was wearing.

"Oh." She saw disappointment flash across her brother's face. He stepped away from her, striding down the hall. She closed the door, leaning back against it.

"I think I finally understand how you felt when you first arrived in the forest." Jace stated softly, turning to face her.

"It was hard, and I felt so alone." She breathed, slipping her night gown off, as she reached for her clothes.

"But I have you and our little man." He smiled, walking over to him. He placed his hands on her belly after she got her skirt and top on.

"Yes, you do." She smiled, moving in front of the mirror.

She had decided to do something very different and very unconventional. She mixed the style of her clothes from the forest and the gowns here. She wore a top to cover her breast, and a separate skirt with a large slit in the side. Jace brought his arms around her, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"You look like an angel." He hummed against her skin, trailing his fingers over her belly.

"Thank you." She smiled, looking over the white material. "We should go." She ran her hand over his, enjoying their reflection in the mirror.

They made their way down the hall together, while Clary grasped her husband's arm. She had never been more attracted to him, seeing him in her element compared to his. He looked just like a prince in every dream she had growing up. Now that prince typically had dark hair, but she definitely preferred the gold. She knew he would never see himself as that or as king, but she enjoyed the clothes a lot.

They stepped through the double doors, hearing music filter throughout of the room. She felt her mind flash back to all the balls she had attended in the past, in comparison to those, this one felt so different. She was a completely different person now. Clary knew Jonathan would want her to sit in the queen's spot next to him, but he hadn't accommodated for her husband. It didn't surprise her at all.

"Sit on the smaller throne." She breathed into his ear, as they neared her brother. He nodded silently, leading them over to her brother.

Jonathan's face had already turned bright red with anger, while his eyes focused on the crown sitting on her husband's head. Jace sat down on the throne, grinning over at her brother. He looked even more furious, but that paled in comparison when she sat on Jace's lap.

"Clary, what are you wearing?" He snipped, widening his eyes at her.

"She is wearing a mixture of my culture and yours." Jace said before Clary even opened her mouth. "I greatly appreciate it." He turned his gaze to his wife, pushing a lock away from her forehead. She soothed her hand over her husband's knee, trying to calm him down. He was beginning to act harshly towards Jonathan, which would only end poorly.

"Can you bring me some food?" She asked softly, touching Jace's cheek. He nodded silently, as she got to her feet. He pushed himself out of the throne, striding across the room.

"Why is he wearing a crown?" Jonathan practically spat with rage.

"He is a duke now, Jonathan. He is part of the royal family. Why shouldn't he be allowed to wear one?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"He isn't royalty, and what in the world is he wearing. Did you dress him up like your play thing?" He scoffed, glaring at Jace from across the room.

"He is wearing normal clothes. He asked me to commission them for him." She explained, smiling faintly at him. "I think he looks rather handsome." She hummed.

"I think he looks like a fool." Her brother declared, leaning back in his chair.

Clary let her eyes drift over the crowd. Every guard in the room belonged to her husband, as well as a handful of guest. She was shocked that her brother could not see that they were overrunning his palace in the two weeks they had been here.

Her gaze landed on Isabelle, who leaned against the wall, talking up Simon. Simon's face was redder than her dress, which made her smile faintly. He was obviously flustered, making Clary smirk. Isabelle declared that she would pursue Simon, but she didn't see clear signs of that until now. They spoke often though.

Jace returned with a plate of food, and she smiled up at him. "Get up." He chuckled, seeing that she wasn't letting him sit.

"Right." She smiled, getting up.

"Is our son making you hungry?" He pulled her into his lap, kissing her cheek.

"Always." She snickered, plopping a grape into her mouth.

Jace and Clary had fallen into a lull of their own world, where they flattered, and snickered, and spoke just to one another. They had forgotten the ball around them, which wasn't the greatest idea, but Clary found herself not really caring. After she had finished her food, she dragged her husband to the dance floor.

"I don't know these dances." Jace chuckled, drawing her nearer to him.

"We can just sway." She hummed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll disrupt the others." He chuckled, as he held her waist like he had seen other men do.

"I don't care." She leaned against him, enjoying the movement between them.

OoOoO

Clary stood by her brother late into the night. Jace was speaking to his cousin across the room, giving her time to speak to her brother. She honestly didn't really want to spend time with him, but she knew that her brother would have expected some time for the two of them to converse.

"How far along are you?" Jonathan asked, breaking their stiff silence.

"6 and half months." She murmured, furrowing her brow at him. The only time he mentioned her pregnancy was when he was raving that he couldn't believe she was pregnant. Her brother nodded, playing with his wine glass, as his gaze rested on her over grown belly.

"Do you love it?" He looked at her oddly, raising his eyes to hers.

"I love him, yes." She nodded. "How could I not? He has been here with me for 6 whole months. I feel him move about my belly for hours on end. I feel like I already know him." She explained, sighing contently.

"Interesting." He murmured, kicking at the ground.

"I should turn in." She shifted awkwardly, walking towards her husband.

OoOoO

Clary rolled onto her side, looking over Jace, as she thought about her brother. "Jonathan seems different." She breathed, sliding her hand over his torso. "He apologized to me for how he treated me and he asked me about our baby. He has never done those things before." She explained, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He stroked her cheek lightly, releasing an exhausted breath.

"Maybe." She whispered, feeling her stomach churn. "I know the forest's situation isn't ideal, but everything is fine. Do we have to do this now?"

"We had 75 people die this year from sun sickness and your brother still refuses to get us more medication. Your brother has always taken advantage of our people, and we gave him so many chances to reform our area. He hasn't done anything to help us, Clary. Things are already in motion. We can't stop." He drew her into his arms, sighing heavily. "I know you want to think that your brother has changed, but he is the same man. He is just trying to win your affections back."

"I know." She closed her eyes, wishing that it didn't have to be like this. She missed her brother. She missed the boy she grew up with, and she knew that by the end of the month, he might not be here anymore. He had to die. There was no way for her to claim the throne if her brother was still alive. She took a shaky breath, hugging her husband tightly.

 **A/N: There are two chapters left, and I am in progress of writing the epilogue. What has been your guys favorite part?**

 **Shout out to my awesome beta, Scared of Scars.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting! It makes me smile when I see those things in my inbox.**

 **Please Review! I love hearing from all you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Clary's nerves gripped at her over the last two days. The coup was going to happen in five days and she wasn't prepared for the bloodshed. Men that she had grown up with would die so that she could sit on the throne. She knew it was about more than that but she still didn't want it to happen. She understood that it needed to happen because her brother would only get worse as he aged.

She sat on the edge of her bed wringing her hands as she waited for Dot to join her. Jace had left early in the morning to make rounds. Clary had been going with him, but she had been feeling so exhausted the last few days.

"Hello," Dot slipped into the room, smiling widely at her.

"Dot, please sit." Clary patted the spot next to her, gulping thickly.

"Is everything alright?" Her handmaiden asked, placing her hand over Clary's.

"Yes, everything is fine." She assured her, taking a deep breath. "Dot, you need to leave here." She stated, squeezing her hand.

"Are you dismissing me? Have I done something wrong?" She shifted to face Clary more, as she feared for the loss of her job and the loss of a close friendship.

"No, that's not why you have to leave." She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair. "Jace and I have been leading a coup." She spoke softly, keeping her eyes on Dot. "Jonathan needs to be stopped, and I don't want you to get hurt in the cross fires."

"Wait? You are what?" Her eyes widened.

"I-" She paused, feeling like her mother figure disapproved of her.

"I'll leave tonight." Dot agreed, getting to her feet.

"You aren't angry?" Clary gaped, feeling her stomach tie in her knot.

"No, I love you, and respect your decision to protect your people." She held her cheeks, kissing her forehead lightly. "Be safe." She whispered before retreating out the room.

OoOoO

Clary found herself sobbing in the middle of her day. She had spent most of her day in her room resting, and all she could think about was the events to come. Her emotions had been so high the last few days, setting her off at any moment, and she had to reign them in whenever she was out of her room. She was so exhausted, as she curled herself into a ball.

She yearned for these events to be over.

She propped herself up when her bedroom door opened. She sniffed heavily, wiping heavily at her face to remove the tears and snot. "Angel," Jace breathed, shutting the door behind him. The bed dipped beside her, as he gathered her in his arms. He lifted her off the bed, carrying her to who-knows-where. All she could do was sob into his chest.

She wanted to calm down, but she didn't know how. Everything just seemed so impossible. She felt like her heart was shattering into pieces and she could hardly understand why.

Clary peeked a look at her surroundings when Jace opened another door. She sniffled, as Jace set her on feet, not really knowing what to say. He had brought her into the bathroom with a tub full of steaming water. He carefully gathered her hair, draping it over her shoulder before he began pulling at the strings on her gown.

"Everything is going to be alright." He assured her with a tender kiss to the hallow of her throat. She released the shakiest of breaths, as she turned around to face her husband. "I know that you are scared, but I know that as long as we are in this together we will succeed." He held her cheek in his palm, scanning his eyes over her tear covered face.

"How do you know?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I don't, but I would rather hope for the best than fear the worst." He breathed, stroking her hair. "Get into the bath." He encouraged, drawing away from her, as he removed his clothes.

She unsteadily climbed into the tub, sinking into the hot water. She felt a wave of relaxation set over her. Jace stepped in just behind her, drawing her into his embrace. Her back rested against his chest, while his hands found their way to her belly. She closed her eyes, letting her head drop back against his shoulder. How did he always know how to make her feel better?

"I love you." Her lungs felt constricted in her chest as spoke those words, but she knew that she had to say them now before everything got crazy.

She couldn't see his face, and he did not speak, which send a wave of nerves to her gut. She wanted to cry again, but she remained silent. Jace had already confessed his feelings to her. She knew that they had not gone away, but his silence scared her.

She played with his fingers, yearning for his voice, but she let him process what she declared.

After a long while, he cleared his throat. "Say it again." He sounded gruff, as want seeped through her bones.

"I love you." She spoke in a more confident tone than before.

"I have longed to hear you say those three words to me." He buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "I love you more than the number of stars in the sky." He whispered against her skin, holding her close. Clary choked back a sob, holding her hand to her mouth. "Angel, don't cry again." He breathed.

"I am not crying from sadness." She let the warm tears roll down her face, relishing the way that they felt against her skin.

She maneuvered herself to face him, bringing her arms around his neck. She tangled their lips together passionately, leaning into him. He fisted her hair, crushing their mouths together, as she straddled his hips.

"I did hear you say that you loved me on our way here." He smirked faintly, chuckling to himself.

"What?!" She widened her eyes, feeling her face flush. "You heard me. That's so embarrassing." She buried her face into her hands.

"I just felt like I should tell you." He laughed, drawing her into another kiss. She moaned softly, forgetting the embarrassment. He slid his hands over her hips, drawing her closer to him.

OoOoO

Jace's head rested in her lap as she stroked his hair. He spoke softly to her enlarged belly, making her hum softly. She couldn't believe that she told him that she loved him, but it felt so good to say even though he already knew.

"I am going to be there when you are born." Jace breathed, bumping his nose against her belly. "I'm going to be the first person to hold you." He smiled.

"What about me?" She snorted at him, tangling her fingers into his hair.

"I don't care if you are closer to your mother. I am holding you first." He chuckled, smirking up at her.

OoOoO

Clary needed to go for a walk. Her body was hurting everywhere, but she was in more pain if she sat still. She started to round a corner, but froze when she heard her brother yelling. "That bastard is not one of my guards, why is he in my uniform?" Jonathan snapped to the men around him, who stood silently. "She lied to me! My whore of a sister lied to me. Rally the troops, kill everyone. I'll take care of my sister." He growled, storming down the hallway with his advisors. She peaked around the corner, seeing one of her men dead. She gasped loudly, leaning heavily against the wall as she held her mouth.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she knew that she couldn't cry right now. She hurried down the hall, knowing that she had to tell Jace. They had to attack now before her brother got the upper hand. They no longer had the element of surprise. Her heart pounded in her throat, making her entire body shake, as she searched for Jace.

Clary awkwardly halted in front of her husband, struggling to stop her momentum. She panted for breath, holding her belly, as she leaned against the wall. "Clary? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to support her.

"He knows. He found out about the guards being switched. We need to attack now." She panted, groaning heavily as she righted herself.

"Shit." He lodged his hand into his hair, pacing a few steps. "Let's go, follow me." Jace took her hand, leading her down the hallway.

She hurried to keep up with his long stride, but she stopped when a sensation overcame her, forcing her entire body to double over. She moaned in pain, feeling a convulsion go through her lower body and down her legs. "Clary, what's wrong?" Jace held onto her arm, trying to keep her up right. She panted heavily, clenching his hand tightly, as she tried to keep her knees from buckling. She felt panic shoot through her, while she attempted to regain her composure. "Clary?" He repeated more urgently, needing to know that his wife and child were alright.

"It's too soon." She gaped for breath, resting her hand protectively on her stomach. She looked up at Jace, who had paled beside her at the realization that she was in labor now. "Get Isabelle." She ordered her husband, as she leaned back against the wall.

"You want me to leave you without protection?! Are you insane?" Her husband was full of panic mode, as he tried to approach her.

"Our baby is coming now! Are you a mid-wife? No, you aren't. I need someone who can deliver our son. I can make it back to our room safely. Please get Isabelle." She plead, pushing her hand against the wall. He stepped back from her hesitantly before breaking into a sprint down the hall. She was glad that he left. He knew that he felt like he was abandoning her, but things would only get worse if there wasn't someone to help deliver their baby.

Clary took a deep breath, turning the opposite direction to the stairs, which felt so far away. She went as fast as she could, but her whole body ached from the added weight of the baby. She reached the stairs, feeling another contraction rip through her. She leaned heavily against the rail, trying to steady her breathing. She hadn't really spoken to a mid-wife yet about the perils of labor. She was planning on doing that after the coup, which she now learned was a horrible idea.

She rested her head against the stone, pulling herself back together when the pain subsided to some extent. Her steps were less steady, as she reached the tops of the stairs. Swords were beginning to clash not too far away from her, forcing her to try to move even faster. She gulped thickly, hurrying as quickly as she could down the hall. She slipped into her room, shutting the door behind her.

This was the worst possible time to give birth. There was a battle going on throughout the whole castle, making this situation even more dangerous than it already was. She groaned loudly, reaching for the bed. She didn't think it would hurt this bad, but as her body contracted, more pain ripped through her. She lied down against the bed, forcing back a sob. She puffed out breath, wiping the beads of sweat off of her head.

The door opened minutes later, and Isabelle rushed in with her husband by her side. "Jace." She reached out her hand, and he weaved them together. He kissed her knuckles, as Clary propped her legs up for Isabelle. Clary flinched at her touched, but she closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

"You still have some time. It could be hours, Clary." She paused, pursing her lips, as she looked up at her cousin. "Jace, you need to lead the men." Isabelle pushed back up into a standing position, sighing softly. Clary knew Jace didn't want to leave. His hand remained wrapped around hers, and his grip was firm. "I'll watch after her." Isabelle promised, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"I said I'd be there." He whispered, putting his forehead against hers.

"This is more important." She mumbled, letting her hand ruffle his hair. "Win me a throne for our son." She pushed against his chest, encouraging him to stand up and move. He growled softly, pacing back and forward a few steps. "Go, now." She ordered, doing her best to ignore the contraction that set into her. He would never leave if he realized how much pain she was in.

"I love you." He breathed, backing to the door. "Name him Dominic." He commanded before ducking out the door.

She broke down the second the door closed behind her. She cried out in pain, rolling to the side slightly. She wanted to curl into herself and die, but that obviously wasn't an option. She ran her hand through her locks, gasping for a solid breath that wasn't there. A thin layer of liquid covered her body from the exertion.

"Keep breathing." Isabelle laid next to her, gripping her hand. Clary nodded, taking deep breaths, as she crushed Isabelle's fingers. She flinched heavily when she heard metal clashing closer to her. "It's out the window." She assured her, trying to keep her calm.

"It's too soon, Isabelle." She shook her head, allowing her panic to set in. "He needs two more months." She clenched her eyes shut, trying to calm herself down. It didn't work at all though. She was terrified that it was too soon, and it didn't help that a battle was going on outside this room. She had to reign in her breathing before she began to hyperventilate, which was proving to be a difficult task.

"I'm sure he will be alright." She assured her, stroking Clary's hair softly.

"Jace could die, what if they fail?" She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have come. It was so stupid. I was too pregnant for travel all that heat and the stress I've been under…" Her breathing increased rapidly, as he heart pounded out of her chest. "It pushed the birth up I know it." Tears streamed down her face when she felt another contraction rip through her. "It hurts." She sobbed onto her friend's shoulder, seeking any relief from the pain.

"You are strong. We all thought you had plenty of time, and no matter what happens out there, everything will be alright." Isabelle spoke with a steady voice, but Clary knew that they might not necessarily have a happy ending. If her brother won, Jace and everyone she had come to love would be dead. She would wallow in the nothingness that would transpire into her life if she lived.

"You aren't a mid-wife." Clary spoke her doubt to her friend, and Isabelle gulped thickly.

"I've seen Magnus do this plenty of times. I have helped some women. I just haven't delivered a baby on my own. Please, trust me." Isabelle begged softly, pushing her friend's hair away from her sweat covered face. Clary leaned against her, having nowhere else to really turn. Isabelle gathered her in her arms, holding her close.

OoOoO

As she neared birth, Clary's cries only got louder. Tears rolled down her face, as she tried to breathe. Everything in her body convulsive with pain, while sweat poured from every surface of her body. Isabelle had propped her up into a sitting position, allowing her to grip at the covers tightly. Every muscle in her body was tense, making everything hurt even more than it already did.

"It's time. You need to start pushing." Isabelle said over Clary's screams. "Clary push." She ordered harshly, adjusting herself between her legs. Clary tried her hardest, but it hurt too much. She broke out into a cry. She collapsed back against the covered, as her stomach contracted again. "Clary, you really need to…" Her voice died off, spurring fear in her heart.

"What? What is it?" She stammered, sniffing heavily.

"The baby isn't coming out right. You have to stop pushing. You might kill him." She shook her head, running her fingers through her locks.

"What?" She exclaimed, widening her eyes at her friend.

"I'll need to put my hand in the womb and move him around." Isabelle bit her lip.

Clary felt disoriented when the door slammed open. She hazily looked over at the door, seeing a white blonde man sulking into the room with a soldier by his side. "Jonathan," She felt her pulse rise higher than it ever has before, as her brother quickly over powered Isabelle. He cracked her forehead against the bed frame before looming over her.

She fought back a scream of fear when he gripped her face roughly and began yelling. "This is all your fault! You lying bitch. You will pay for this." He threatened, making her even more scared then she already was.

"Jonathan, please, help me." She begged, screaming loudly, as her uterus contracted. She was so desperate. She needed help. Couldn't her brother see the trouble she was in?

"Help you!" Her brother started raving about something, but Clary couldn't hear past the pain that was tearing through her body.

"Jonathan, if I can't deliver my son, I will die. I need a mid-wife." She winced heavily, doing anything to keep herself from pushing. "Do you want to lose the only thing you have ever loved?!" She yelled at him, gripping the front of his shirt. "I am going to die. Please, help me." She pleaded, pushing him away from her. She heard her brother snarl something before, pulling up a chair next to her.

She flinched heavily, as her brother's hand wrapped around her own. She ripped her hand away from him, exhaustedly trying to keep away from him. "Clary," He grasped her fingers again, trying to comfort her.

"I would have been fine!" She snapped at him, clenching up when another contraction set in. "Isabelle knew what to do. Now I might die because of you." She tried to remove her hand from his again, but he only held it tighter. He kept a firm grasp, trying to show some semblance of caring even though this was all his fault

"Someone is coming. I acted rashly upon entering. I'm sorry." He whispered, pressing his lips tightly together.

"You always act rashly, and it always destroys everything around you." She felt more tears fall down her cheeks. Her body was shaking with the need to push and it was so hard. It was an unnatural for a body this far along in labor to fight pushing. Instead of fighting her brother's small gesture of affection, she gripped onto him tightly, trying to keep herself firm and steady.

Everything around her felt like it was spinning. She didn't understand what was happening, but she felt something get thrusted into her uterus, making her scream at the top of her lungs. She didn't understand what was happening, but she understood when a soft woman's voice told her to push. She cried heavily, pushing herself to lean against her thighs, as she let her son out into the world.

She released a sob of relief when her son was finally delivered. Everything in her body began to calm down, as she collapsed back against the wall of pillows. It didn't take her long to realize that he son wasn't crying.

"He isn't crying?!" She stammered, looking over at the woman who delivered him. She saw the woman blow breaths into his nose and mouth, as she pressed her thumbs over his lungs. "Is he dead?" She wept, leaning against her palms. She wanted to see. Why wouldn't this woman let her see him?

She knew it. She knew it was too soon. He wasn't ready yet, and now he was dead.

A cry bellowed across the room, and Clary felt her breath whoosh back into her, as she collapsed against the bed.

"It's a boy." The woman announced, handing Clary her baby.

She cradled her son against her chest, feeling all that pain slip away, as she gazed at the screaming baby. He was perfect. She stroked his head, seeing the light blonde hairs on his head. He was so much smaller than she expected him to be. It was probably just because he was born so early. She pressed her forehead to his, breathing in his scent. She was so relieved that he was alive. She didn't care that he was crying loudly in her ear because he was crying. He was alive, and she had never been more thankful for anything else in her life.

"Clary?" A gruff voice interrupted her. She looked up, seeing her husband in the door way covered in blood and grim.

She felt fear chill her blood, as her brother and husband exchanged deathly gazes before their weapons clashed. Clary ushered the woman who helped her give birth over to her, quickly handing her the child to rest in the crib. Clary had to stop the fighting. One of them was going to get killed, and she didn't want to lose either of them unnecessarily.

She felt her heart pound in her ears, as she put her feet unto the ground. She staggered to her feet, feeling pain shoot through her entire body. "Stop!" She squeaked, trying to step between them. "Stop it!" She yelled, shakily moving between their swords. She shielded her brother from her husband, knowing that Jonathan would be the one to die. Jace was a far superior warrior to her brother.

Jace panted with fury, as he lowered his sword. "What are you doing?" He asked, scanning his eyes over her.

"Please, please don't kill him. Give him another chance to change. He can abdicate the throne, and then we can rule. Please just don't kill him." She backed into her brother, holding him behind her. She could see the debate her husband was having in his head, but she knew that his worry for her would win out.

"Alright, alright, please just lie back down." Jace sheathed his sword, taking her in his arm to rest her on the bed. He began gathering the covers around her, and she looked up at her brother, who wheels were turning. Jace started fussing over her, making sure that she was safe and healthy, but she kept her eyes on her brother. Something shifted. Something felt wrong.

Clary's heart jumped into her throat, when she saw a flash of metal behind Jace. She didn't know how it had happened, but blood bloomed across her brother's chest. She looked back down at her hand, knowing that the knife buried in his chest had come from her hand. Her heart stopped in her chest at the realization. Her brother stared at her, as he slowly crumpled to the ground, dying almost instantly.

"What- what did I do? Where did that knife come from?" She exclaimed, as her breath came out in heavy pants.

She couldn't breathe. Everything around the room began to turn fuzzy before it turned black.

 **A/N: So that was crazy. This was definitely the climax, and I am sorry I left you hanging, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't believe how close this story is to come to a close. We got one more chapter and an epilogue, and then it is over. :`(**

 **Thanks so much for reading this story!**

 **Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! It is the last chapter. Ahhhhh I also decided to post a day early as a gift to you guys. Thanks for reading.**

Clary rubbed at her face, propping herself slightly. Her gaze landed on her husband, who was lying next to her with her son cradled in his arms. There was a pit in her stomach, she remembered the cool metal in her finger seconds before it flew from her hand. Her heart pounding in her ears, as the memory of Jonathan's face of shock and betrayal after the knife landed in his chest.

She wanted to puke, but she was paralyzed in her place.

"Clary?" Jace shifted in the bed, stroking her cheek lightly, but it made her sick.

She flinched away from him, shaking her head. Her eyes landed on a large blood stain on the floor next to her bed. "I killed him." She stammered, feeling the bile rise in her throat.

"Clary, you didn't have a choice." He reached for her again, and she had to get away from him. She had to get away from everyone.

She whimpered loudly when she fell out of the bed. She curled into a ball on the floor, as pain radiated everywhere. She broke into a sob, feeling overwhelmed with guilt. She killed her brother. She murdered him. She could have stopped him without ending his life, but she knew that her actions were a gut reaction. She didn't mean to. She didn't even know where the knife had come from, which scared her.

"Clary," Jace laid down in front of her, and she didn't have the energy to move.

"Get away from me." She muttered, tucking her head into her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He stroked her hair, scooting closer to her.

"I killed him." She murmured, looking over at him.

"He was going to kill me." He breathed, gathering her in his arms. "However wrong it felt, you prevented him from murdering me. You didn't have a choice." He whispered, moving to his knees. "You need to be in bed." He breathed, lifting her off the ground. She winced heavily, holding onto him.

He rested her on the bed and she found herself asleep before her head hit the pillow.

OoOoO

Clary arose to the sound of crying and the feeling that her breast were going to burst. She held her chest, as she sat up. "Clary? Thank goodness." Jace breathed a sigh of relief, bringing their son to the bed. "I think he's hungry." He explained, shifting the baby towards her. "Could you try feeding him?" He asked, holding her son out to her.

"Um… yeah." She nodded, rubbing her hand over her face. She looked over at the floor next to her, and the stain was gone. The floor had been scrubbed clean. She wondered if Jace had done it after he saw her reaction to it.

She lifted her son from his arm, pulling her breast out. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." She stammered, lifting the babe up to her teat.

"I don't know either. The woman that helped you deliver fled after you fainted, and Isabelle is still unconscious in the other room." Jace seemed overwhelmed with worry, as stroked their son's head.

"Is his name Dominic?" She asked softly, opening the baby's mouth and bringing it closer to her.

"Yes," He smiled faintly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when he was born. I really wanted to be." He spoke softly, squeezing her knee lightly.

"I know. You didn't have a choice." She sniffled faintly, feeling so incredibly drained. "I really don't know how to get him to eat." She shook her head, feeling tears gather in her eyes.

"It's alright." He kissed her head, climbing to his feet. "I'll go find someone to help." He offered, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She nodded silently, as the tears trickled down her cheeks. She covered her chest back up, lying back against the pillows with her son in her arms. She rested her forehead against his, breathing in his baby scent. He was so precious, and he didn't deserve to be born on a day like this. He was so much smaller than most babies she had seen, and she knew it had to do with the fact that he was born two months too soon. It broke her heart when she didn't hear his cries when he was born. She was so thankful he was alive, but that wouldn't last long if she couldn't get him to eat.

A woman walked in and removed her hood, and Clary busted into a sob. She was so happy to see Dot in her door way. Jace stood behind her, letting the woman help his wife when he couldn't.

"Everything is alright." Dot assured her, climbing onto the bed next to her.

"I told you to leave why are you here." She leaned on her handmaiden, who gathered her in her arms.

"Jace sent for me after the battle was over." She shushed the girl, stroking her hair soothingly. "I'm going to help you. Jace there are a dozen different things you need to be doing right now. I know you love her, but she needs some space." Dot declared to Clary's husband.

She gazed up at Jace, seeing the defeated look on his face. He wanted to help her and be with her so bad, but he couldn't help her right now. She didn't necessarily need space from him, but she knew that he would just be standing here watching them. They just conquered a nation, and someone had to be running things. Jace nodded softly, retreating slowly from the door.

She couldn't image how had it feel to walk away from her like that. He has had to do it twice now, and it broke her heart to watch him leave.

OoOoO

There was a soft knock on the door, stirring Clary out of her trance. She had been gazing at Dominic for hours, memorizing his every feature. She called for the knocker to come in, and she smiled sleepily when she saw that it was her husband. "Hi," She grinned, stroking Dominic's soft blonde hair.

"Hey," he smiled uncomfortably, shutting the door behind him.

"How is everything out there?" She ran her fingers through her hair, realizing that she must look like a wreck.

"It's good." He nodded, seeming overwhelming exhausted just like she was. "It's a little hectic, but I declared your place on the throne. The only people who have opposed it were your brother councilors who I dismissed immediately." He explained, lying next to her. He rubbed his temples lightly, resting his head on his pillow.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there to help." She whispered, knowing that if she hadn't given birth, she would be by his side.

"It's not your fault." He kissed her lightly, lingering longer than necessary. "I love you." He breathed, shifting his eyes over her.

"I love you too." She murmured, squeezing his hand. "This feels awkward." She stated, glancing over at him.

"Yeah," He agreed, nuzzling under the blankets.

"This shouldn't feel awkward. We had a baby. We won the battle. Why are things tense?" She asked, rubbing at her face, as she set their baby in his crib.

"We just went through a lot. We are tired." He breathed, drawing her into his arms. She closed her eyes, snuggling against him. He tangled his fingers into her hair, drawing her close to him.

OoOoO

Dot took Dominic for the afternoon, and Clary was determined to go to the throne room. She killed her brother for that throne. She was going to sit in it at some point. Clary held onto Jace, as he helped her walk through the halls. He really wanted her to stay in bed, but she was insistent.

She winced when she took an odd step, gripping hold of her husband's arm even more. "Are you sure about this? I can carry you." He offered, seeming overly concerned for her.

"Yes, I am sure." She huffed, walking slowly.

They entered the throne room, and it felt almost empty. She took a slow breath, drawing away from him. She walked towards the throne, pausing in front of it. She never thought she sit on it. She slid her fingers over the arm rest, remembering the two men who sat there before her. Both vile and cruel.

She would never be like that.

She took a seat on the throne, and she realized how uncomfortable it was. Cold and stiff. She felt like it was her the last two kings personalities. They didn't care about anything or anyone and they were both so tightly wound that they would snap at any moment. She shifted slightly, wincing heavily. Her body was still sore from labor. She knew this chair definitely didn't help. She felt like her father was going to round the corner and scold her for sitting in his seat, but she knew he wouldn't come.

"This is weird." She muttered, turning his eyes to his.

"I bet it is." He hummed, stepping up next to her. "You look like you were made for it." He mused, sitting on the arm rest.

"Right." She muttered, leaning her head back against the back of the chair.

"You do. I would never lie about that." He chuckled, pushing hair away from her face.

"I know." She whispered, feeling her nerves churn in her stomach. She leaned back against the head rest, sliding down enough to be comfortable before she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe everything she went through was for this chair, and it wasn't even comfortable. She released a breath, climbing out of it. "I want this thing destroyed." She muttered, looking up at her husband, who nodded at her command.

"Jace," she breathed, holding out her hand. His fingers laced with her, as he stepped in front of her. "How did I get that knife in my hand?" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't understand where it came from, and it was torturing her.

"I had one on my belt and you grabbed it." He stroked her cheek lightly, shaking his head at her. "He was a very bad man, Clary. I love you. Our son loves you. I know it hurts, but you can't let this haunt you. This country needs you, not me. I can hold the lines for you but I can't do it forever. You need to address the people. You need to be coronated." He explained, putting their foreheads together.

"You're right." She nodded, drawing away slightly. "I'll start working on a speech. We can gather the knights, staff, and anyone who can fit in this hall. I'll commission a new throne, crown, and gown." She started rambling the things that they needed to do.

Jace nodded, logging away things that he needed to do.

OoOoO

Clary hummed softly, swaying side to side, as she held Dominic close to her. He cooed loudly, squirming in her grasp. She laid him down on the bed, readjusting his small blanket. She kissed his head, brushing the little hairs away from his face. "You are so beautiful." She breathed, lifting him back up. She patted his back before sitting down in a rocking chair.

She wasn't ready to deal with the rest of the world. She just wanted to stay in her little bubble with her beautiful boy, but she had so much to do. She groaned in frustration, rubbing at her temples. She was exhausted. Dominic fell asleep rather quickly, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to deal with him sobbing because she was so tired.

She got to her feet, striding over to her son's crib. "You should come to bed." Jace appeared in the doorway, cocking his head curiously to the side.

"I know." She sighed, walking over to him.

"I ordered a new throne from the sketch you made, and scheduled your speech for a week from today." He brought his arms around her waist, soothing one hand down her long hair. "You're alright." He hummed, as she collapsed against his chest. "You need to take some time for yourself." He stroked her cheek, propping his chin on her head.

"I don't have time." She rubbed her hand over her face.

"Yes, you do." He smiled, looking down on her. He led the way to her their room across the hall. Clary knew that Dominic would be alright through the night, as long as Dot was there. She said she would wake her if her son needed to eat.

"Tomorrow I need to get a gown fitted and see the royal jeweler." She rubbed her temples, as she entered their bedroom.

"Let's not talk about business." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're right." She shook her head, pulling her hair to the side, so that Jace could unlace her gown. "I'm sorry I've been so off." She sat on their edge of their bed, running her hands over her face.

"You have every right to be off of your game." He crawled up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She groaned heavily, letting her head drop forward. "Your brother is dead, you had a baby, and you're now being crowned queen of a country. You are allowed to feel like you're drowning because you are." He breathed, kissing the top of her head. "I feel like you are trying to take everything on alone, but I'm here for you. Anything you need." He slid his thumbs down her shoulder blades, making her moan.

"I know you are." She placed her hand over his, closing her eyes. "I hate feeling like this." She muttered, running her hand through hair.

"Then don't let yourself feel that way. Fight it." He hummed, pressing his lips to her head. She hummed softly, nodding her head. He was right. She was just letting herself sink, but now she was going to fight it. She was free of a man who tormented her most of her life. She had a beautiful son and a husband who supported her unconditionally.

"I love you." She whispered, turning her head to look up at him. He hummed, leaning down to brush their lips together softly. She drew away from him, resting her forehead on his chin. "Let's go to bed." She declared, crawling back to snuggle under the covers. Clary smiled widely when her husband climbed over her. "I can't have sex for another 5 weeks." She snickered, sliding her hands along her husband's strong planes.

"I know." He kissed her nose, resting himself on his elbows. "I just wanna look at you." He smiled.

"I probably look atrocious." She scoffed, forcing back a small smile. She realized then that this man would always want to be with her no matter what she looked like. "I looked at myself naked in the mirror. It was pretty bad." She winced, trailing her fingers over her now saggy stomach.

"Anything that our child did to your body only makes you more beautiful to me." He collapsed next to her, drawing her into his embrace.

"I'll remind you of that when we get old." She snorted, curling against his side.

OoOoO

Clary walked down the hall with Simon, while she recanted a magnitude of task that he needed to do. Jace was being run thin, and he needed help. She had declared Simon as their advisor, which was fitting. He had been a fly on the wall his whole life, learning all the ins and outs. He never imagined getting this position because her brother didn't look twice at him, but Clary knew he would a valuable member of any court if he was given the chance.

"Thank you so much, Clary. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." Simon had been saying that all afternoon while she talked to him about his responsibilities.

"You don't need to keep thanking me. Now go work. I have to get fitted for a gown for my coronation next week." She patted his back, veering off into another hallway.

She hurried up the stairs, feeling more winded than she would have liked. She was out of shape. She might need to start training again just so she can walk up the stairs without panting for dear life. She touched her hair lightly, wishing that it was down. She looked more regal when it was up, which made her look more queenly, but it felt more natural down. She decided in the day she would put on the armor of a queen, but in the evening, she would be Jace's wife. Jace claimed the title as king, but it was very clear that she was the ruler. They needed her approval for laws to go through.

After dinner though, she was just a wife and a mother. If emergencies happened, she would obviously go back to her queen-like self. She tried her best to keep away from work. It had only been a couple days since she figured out her game plan, but it was working.

She entered a chamber that was filled with cloth. It had been a long time since she had a dress like this made. She trailed her fingers over the material, feeling the softness under her fingers. She smiled widely, when Dot stepped into the room. "I am so excited to make this gown." Dot breathed, pulling out sketches.

"I am excited to wear it." She smiled widely at her handmaiden, drawing the paper from her.

"So I have these three ideas." She gestured to the pages. Clary couldn't believe how beautiful they were. She loved each of them, and she had no idea which one to choose. "I was thinking a royal blue with gold embroidery." She explained, looking hopefully at her.

"Don't they normally wear purple when they are coronated?" She asked curiously, looking up at Dot.

"Yes, but I thought because you are going to be different then your father and brother. You will not leave a trail of blood, so I wanted to remove the color from the palate." She said, placing the sketches on the bench in front of them. Clary skimmed her eyes over the drawing, feeling in awe from every single one of them.

"I don't think I can pick one." Clary murmured, tracing her finger over the edge of the page. She inhaled a small breath, taking in each detail.

"Well, we can mix and match them." She smiled, drawing out a clean sheet of paper. "I also made a few drawings for crowns that match the dress." She hummed, taking out another small stack of papers.

OoOoO

Later in the day, Clary wandered the halls in a casual gown with her son in her arms. She sang softly to him, patting his back lightly. Her heart warmed in her son's presences. He had been crying all afternoon apparently, but he quickly stopped the second he was in his mama's arms. She bounced him lightly, keeping him close to her bosom. She moved her hair behind her back letting it flow behind her. Right now, she wasn't the queen. She was a mother.

Dominic cooed, as his little fist fought free from his blanket. She trailed her fingers over his small hand, feeling the smoothness of his skin. She missed him all the time. It hurt her heart to go about her day without him, but she had a country that now relied on her.

She stroked his soft blonde hair, humming softly as she whispered words of love to her son. She circled back around, entering the nursery, which was next door to her bedroom. She sat down on the rocking chair, scratching his back softly, as she rocked back and forward.

She drew her breast out of her gown, bringing her teat to her son's mouth. She liked that she was able to feed her son, but it hurt. Her nipples were raw and sore, which was beginning to drive her a little mad. She squeaked in pain, as Dominic chopped down on her chest.

OoOoO

She gazed into the mirror, feeling overwhelmed with anticipation. The deep blue velvet flowed over her accenting her small curves. The gold embroidery and beads swirled in elaborate patterns that awed her. She had no idea how this gown had been made in less than a week, but here it was.

Dot picked up her crown, placing it on top of her hair. She looked ten years older, which made her uncomfortable. She wanted to squeeze Jace's hand for comfort, but he had been running around the palace making sure everything was perfect.

"You look beautiful." Dot adjusted the billow skirts before pulling at the strings on the corset one last time.

"Only because you made me beautiful." She snickered, looking at her handmaiden.

"I only heightened what was already there." She complimented, pinning a stray curl behind her ear.

Clary stepped outside of her room, seeing her husband in a shirt that matched her gown. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm, letting him escort her down the hall. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she took slow steps. She inhaled a deep breath, pausing in place. She brought a hand to her face, carefully touching her forehead. She didn't want to mess up her hair or make-up, but she needed to take a moment.

It was like everything that had happened felt surreal, and now this was real. She was going to be the queen.

She held her side, as she gaped for breath. She wanted to cry. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't trained for this. She was a doll for her whole life here, but now she was a queen. It didn't make sense. Nothing about this seemed real. She felt like the world was spinning and…

"Hey," Jace's calming voice spoke, as his hands cupped her cheeks.

"I can't do this." She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I was trained to be silent and submissive. I can't do this!" She raised her voice, feeling her entire body shake.

"Clary, you are my queen. I have bowed to no one, but today I am bowing to you. Everyone here is bowing to you. There are dozens of advisors here to help you, along with me." He stroked her cheek lightly before tangling his fingers with his own. "I believe in you." He smiled, squeezing her hands lightly.

"I am so scared. What if I make a mistake?" She stammered, looking for assurances.

"You will make mistakes." His words made her squeak in fear.

"You aren't making me feel any better." She whined, drawing away from him.

"I'm just being honest. Now show this nation that you are their rightful queen." He took her hand, leading the way to throne room.

She stood outside the doors with Jace by her side. Two men stood by the doors, placing their hands on the door handles. "Are you ready, your majesty." One of them asked.

"I just need a minute." She blew out, as she stared at the doors in front of her. She had her speech memorized. She knew that she could do this. She was a strong and powerful woman now. She was a force of nature, and she was debuting herself as this countries queen. "Alright, open the doors." She nodded to the men.

The double doors opened wide, and a crowd of people turned to her. She inhaled a deep breath, she did not let the intimidation of all the eyes trained on her let her falter. She shifted her hand to rest on her husband's arm before they strode into the throne room. Jace moved away from her, as they neared the throne, and she walked up the steps alone. She carefully turned her gown around, so she could sit on the throne.

"On this day, we crown Clarissa Adele Morgenstern as our queen." The priest announced, holding the crown in the air. "Do you accept the responsibility to fight and protect these lands?" He asked.

"I do." She nodded faintly, as the priest took a few steps closer to her.

"In the power invested in me, I crown you queen of Idris." He rested the elaborate crown on her head before she rose to her feet. "As per tradition, our new ruler will speak a few words." The priest stepped aside.

Clary cleared her throat, stepping forwards. She didn't know that to do with her hands, so she rested them on her gown. "This country has been filled with destruction and despair. We have been subject to rulers who love death and didn't understand what it meant to protect. I will not be like them. I know that your ruler being a woman could be concerning, but I can bring a perspective to this role that our previous rulers could not." Her voice echoed across the silent room. No one moved. No one made a sound. "I will fight my hardest to make this country thrive because you are my people." She announced. The silence remained, overwhelming her with apprehension.

"Long live the queen." A man in the crowd cheered. The room repeated the statement, making her smile widely.

She looked over at Jace, seeing the proud look in his eyes. "Long live the queen." He grinned.

 **A/N: She is the queen now yay! I hope that you guys liked it. I was planning on posting an epilogue about her kids, but I have recently decided to stop writing fanfiction completely. I have nothing against fanfiction, but I feel like it is disrupting my authority in Christ. I recently felt like I have been called to put this part of my life behind me because I let it hold as a piece of my identity, and I want my whole identity to be Jesus.**

 **I have part of the epilogue written if you all would like me to post that, but it will not be completed. It is about 2000 words, but if you guys really want it I can post it.**

 **You all have been amazing. I am so excited about how this story turned out. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. Thank you for all the support.**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Please Review!**


	23. Epilogue (unfinished)

**A/N: Hey guys here is the epilogue. There was a fair amount of interest in it, so I figured I would post it. I am going to say again that it is not finished, and I am not planning on finishing it. I feel like my life of Fanfiction is behind me, so I can further grow in my relationship with Christ. I let fantasy and fiction books be a piece of my identity and I don't want that. I want people to look at me and see Jesus through my actions, and I feel like this world is distracting from my credibility. I am so excited to grow.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Dominic couldn't believe that they were gone. He thought that his parents would be around for another 10 years at least, but death happened suddenly. Neither of them had expected the war from their southern border. His father, always the warrior, rode into battle and never returned, which led to his mother's death that night in her sleep from a broken heart.

He stood by their coffins long after the ceremony ended. "Dom," A deep voice approached him, and he glanced around, seeing his little brother Marcus.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." He spoke softly, drawing away from the coffin where their parents lay.

"I didn't think I was either, but Alec's son took over command of the armies stationed in the forest. Since the war is over things are pretty quiet now." Marcus explained with a sigh, running his hand through his muzzled hair.

Dominic had always been jealous of his younger brother. He always knew that he was meant to be king, but after spending most of his formative years training and living in the desert amongst his father's people, he longed to be the lord there. He didn't want to be king. He wanted to live the simple life within the forest. When Marcus was born, he was destined to be the lord of the brocliend forest.

"I missed you." He embraced his younger brother, seeing how much he changed.

"I missed you too." Marcus withdrew from him. "I still can't believe they are gone." He shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Neither can I. Mother still had a lot to teach me." Dominic explained, stepping away from the dais where his parents rest.

"I've been looking for Lucie, but I haven't been able to find her." Marcus explained, glancing around the room.

"Honestly, she has been riding Jesse really hard these last few days." He rubbed the back of his neck, as they filtered into the crowd.

"Why has she been nagging him?" Marcus furrowed his brow. "I thought they were happy with their wedding arrangement."

"They were. I mean she has literally been having sex with him almost none stop since mom and dad died." He murmured, shaking his head. "But honestly that has been happening anyway, so I don't know if it is out of character." He sat at a nearby table with his brother at his side. He played with his glass of wine, wishing that his wife was here with him.

"Awe look my two brothers." Lucie sang, hugging them both from behind. They groaned in unison, squirming from their sister's grasp. "Sweet boys." She squeezed their cheeks, sitting down between them.

"Anyways, Dom," Marcus cleared his throat, propping his elbows against the table. "I was thinking about staying here a few months to help you with the transition to kingliness." He smiled tenderly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Thank you." He breathed, feeling surprised by his brothers offer. "I've been feeling so overwhelmed since I got crowned. I could really use the help until I learn all the ropes. I'm so sick of all of these people. Do you guys want to go to my study and just talk for a while." He asked, glancing between him two younger siblings.

"Let's do it!" Lucie clapped, hopping to her feet.

The siblings slipped out of the party together, like they used to do as children. Dominic couldn't help but notice the nice bottle of wine his youngest sibling had grabbed. When Dom raised his eyebrow at him, his brother shrugged with a faint smirk on his face. They hurried up the stairs to the library where they always retreated to together. They hadn't been able to do this in years.

They all sat on the floor together after hurrying to light the candles throughout the room. They caught up on each other's lives, and the new king found himself unwinding for the first time in a long while. He just wished that his wife had been with them. She had been more stressed then him these past few weeks, and he wished that she could find a time to be comfortable and relax.

OoOoO

Dom shifted into his bedroom, feeling overwhelmed with sleepiness. His beautiful, timid wife had already turned in for the night. She was reading a book, while a majority of her body was supported by pillows. Her pregnant belly caused painful aches across her entire back, so she could only spend a few hours a day on her feet.

"Hi," she smiled, closing her book with a soft smile on her face.

"Hi," he grinned, drawing his shirt over his head. He ruffled his blonde curls, pushing his dress pants off before climbing into the bed across from his wife. "How you are doing?" He breathed, stroking her cheek lightly. She curled into his touch, humming softly. He was glad he was able to relieve some stress by spending some time with his siblings because now he could bring that calmness to her.

"Alright, I could be better." She shrugged her shoulders, looking up at him with the softest, kindest eyes. He felt his heart melt, forgetting the pain he had been feeling over the last few days. He missed his parents desperately, but Sarah had become someone he had constantly relied on. He wished she could have gone to the ceremony today, but he understood her absence. "How are you doing?" She slid her hand over his, scanning her eyes over his grief-stricken face.

"Alright, I could be better." He smiled faintly, repeating her all but true words. "I don't feel ready to do this alone." He breathed, propping his forehead against hers.

"But you aren't alone." She pressed her hand lightly against his chest. "You brother is staying for a while and I'm here." She assured him.

"How did you know Marcus was staying?" He raised an eyebrow at her, drawing away slightly.

"He came to visit me before the ceremony. He told me he was thinking about staying for a few months to support you." She explained, circling her thumb across his skin with the gentlest touch.

"He isn't go to be here forever." He sighed, adjust a few pillows, so he could lean up.

"You'll be a great king." She declared in a strong confident tone. His heart warmed at her words, as he closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy her presences. "I'm going to miss your mother." She mused after a few minutes. "She helped me so much when we first got married. Did you know that she was the one that got me ready for our wedding night?" She whispered, looking into his eyes.

His chest clinched at the thought of their wedding night. It was a mess, as in, it was overwhelmingly embarrassing for both of them. Her father demanded to watch them consummate the marriage to secure the treaty between their nations. His mother and father fought so hard to get him to back off, but they refused to back down. So, their fathers and a few religious officials watched them be together for the first time. It wasn't bad enough that both of them were losing their virginity, but their fathers were watching them. It was awful.

"She told me that when I got into the room, not to even address the fact that all the people were in the room. She told me to sit on the bed, and keep my eyes forward and only pay attention to you." She explained softly, as her eyes wavered from his. "She said your father had been talking to you about sex and how you should handle it and treat me. She told me to communicate my needs to you. To tell you if something was uncomfortable or if I liked something. She said it was probably going to hurt even if you were trying your best to be gentle. Everything she said to me made me feel so much better. I was still incredibly nervous, but I wasn't terrified anymore." She moved her eyes back up to his, and he leaned down to kiss her.

"My mother loved you like her own daughter." He felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks, as she mourned the loss of her mother-in-law.

"She has helped me in so many ways, and I feel alone with a lot of my struggles now." She breathed, sliding her hand across her belly.

"Like what?" He furrowed her brow, wondering what was worrying her.

"I'm scared about the baby. Pregnancy has been so hard on me, and she was being so helpful. She would come in and visit me, adjust my pillows to keep the pain away, give me foods that kept me from being nauseous. I feel like I am losing a mentor." She sighed, shaking her head, as he squeezed her husband's hand.

 **A/N: Well this is good bye. Thank so much for all of your support guys. You were a great audience to write to, and I am incredibly thankful for all of you.**

 **Genesis 15:1 "Fear not, Abram, I am your shield; your reward shall be great."**

 **Galatians 3:29 "And if you are Christ's, then you are Abraham's offspring, heirs according to promise"**

 **Abraham was promised offspring that would number the stars, and through Christ we can be those stars.**


	24. Author's Note

Someone recently left a review that I would like to respond to, but they left it as a guest. If you want to message me directly through my profile, I would love to talk to you.


End file.
